Forbidden love and a forgotten past
by PandoraJ
Summary: 16 year old Prince Perseus is told that he must start looking for a suitress so he can rule his father's kingdom, but when Percy runs away a year later, will he be executed for falling in love with a commoner girl that leads a rebellion against the royals? What happens when they stubble upon a secret about their parents everyone has forgotten, or maybe, memory wiped of? AU?
1. The day my life turned upside down pt1

_**I want to thank everyone reading this, this is my first story, so I am kinda new at this. Please bare with **__**me. Also I am doing this on an iPod, so it is really difficult, even on desktop mode, and it doesn't offer all the options a computer does. I am talking (writing) when there is bold italics.**_

_**Disclaimer: I **__**do not**__** own the Percy Jackson series. That's all Uncle Rick "Troll" Riordan (sorry I had to).**_

* * *

Chapter 1.

The day my life turned upside down part 1.

I woke up to a peaceful world, the waves of the sea hitting the beach outside my home, the air smelling of sea salt, the sun casting a beautiful shadow of the tree house I played in as a kid, were I go to think now, towards the other side of the room so it wouldn't bother me when I am trying to sleep, but had enough light so I could see everything perfectly. I love it here, in the palace. I hear a barely audible turn of a doorknob and one of my personal servants, no, I don't like calling him that, my friend walked in.

"Jason!" I said sitting up and smiling at him. He was carrying in a box but when he heard my voice he jumped, I heard the contents in the box crash into each other and he hid it from my view.

"Wh-what are you doing up!" He asked nervously, I rested my head back on my pillow and happily breathed in the sent of sea salt from outside.

"I just woke up actually, like 30 seconds before you came in," I turned my head and eyed the hidden box in his hands curiously. "Whatcha got there?" "Oh, nothing," he said walking back to the door.

"Wait!" I called to him. He paused, still facing the door, back to me, as I jumped out of my bed and walked over to him. Before I could see what he had, he turned around and held the box behind him. I gave him a look that said "Really Jason, I just woke up, does it look like I want to play a game?" Before I could say anything though, Jason said "Your father wanted me to put this in your room and hide it from you so when lunch came around, I could tell you where to look." Then he pierced his lips. "Don't tell your father I told you!" He pleaded.

Why couldn't I just have it now, it couldn't be that big of a deal, but I went along with him. "Fine. Go ahead, hide it I guess, I'm going to take a shower, and don't worry I won't peek."

With that I left Jason by the door and walked into my private bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I quickly took a shower and wrapped my towel around my waist. I knocked on the door and when Jason didn't answer, I walked back into my room. I found a note and clothes in a pile on my bed, I pulled on the clothes and read the note obviously written by Jason, he had neat hand writing, but when he was rushing, it was horrific. His sloppy hand writing was almost unable to read which didn't help my situation. "Stupid dyslexia!" I though to myself, but at least I was getting better with it.

The note read my schedule; first, breakfast at 9:00, then into the town to the public library at 10:00 to read to the children that lived in my kingdom, Atlantis, which is why I was getting better at reading, although I never had trouble reading in my second language, Greek. At 11:00, I would go wherever I wanted for an hour, until I had to come home at noon for lunch. Then after lunch I had to visit my father in his chambers, the same size as mine, only separated by two huge library right next to each other and discuss some things going on in Atlantis, to ready me for kingship. At 2:00, I would have another private lesson with my trainer, Chiron, the best self defense and weapon trainer in the whole land, although he was reduced to a wheelchair from an accident he didn't like to talk about. After my 2 hours of training, I would return to my room, for free time for another hour, to freshen up, change, etc. At 5:00, I would have school lessons taught to me, like a normal kid, but at a higher level than kids my age, because it is year round, and I caught on quickly to the subjects now that I was older. At 7:00, I go down for dinner and dessert before " retiring," as my father would say it, back up to my room at 8:00. Then free rain the rest of the night.

I read the last thing on the note, way at the bottom, but in his good handwriting, it read, "Happy Birthday Percy!" I smiled at his last comment and I placed the note on the side table and headed to the door of my room. I didn't bother to look for the box Jason had brought in earlier, I honestly, no longer had interest in it.

Before opening the door, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I was going to be watched today. Everybody knew my it was my birthday, and if they didn't, they would soon. I could now hear the soft chatter of people gathering outside in the streets, soon I would leave for the town to read to the children, and I would be surrounded by the people of my kingdom, who adored me of course (no I'm not being sassy, they really do), Atlantis was the only kingdom that was fair to its people, and everybody knew that. All the other kingdoms were selfish or just didn't really think about the people as much. I opened the door and my eyes, let out a breath, and stepped into the hallway.

I finished my breakfast of eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, pancakes, which were blue, my favorite color, and orange juice. It was only 9:30 but I decided to clean my face up and wash my hands so I wasn't sticking to any book pages or citizens hands. I went to the kitchen to grab 5 apples, one for me, Jason, my father, the coachmen that would be giving us a ride and lastly the little commoner boy that I read to who had the same birthday as me. As I was leaving, the head chef turned and called to the rest of his helpers and together began singing me happy birthday. I smiled, thanked them, and left.

As I was heading to the open topped carriage, I saw only 2 people. My father and Jason.

"Well now that everyone is here we shall go to the library. Jason if you will." My father said excitedly and gestured to the coachmen's seat. We both looked at my father surprised. Normally, a coachmen would escort us to town, and not a 15 year old, but Jason hurriedly climbed into the seat and waited for my father and I to get on. At least he knew how to drive a carriage, that's all I cared about.

My heart began to thump faster and faster and I felt sick as we got closer to the town, I could see people in the distance and heard them chanting my name. When we finally got to the town, people made a path for the carriage but still kept as close to it as possible. The men and women were clapping and nodding, thanking us for the care they have been given, the young girls were screaming my name, hoping for me to sneak a glimpse at them, and when I did, they would melt (emotionally) and some even fainted. Ugh, girls. It was probably just because I was prince, although I had been told hundreds of times that I was the most handsome young man, but I honestly don't care, I don't want people falling in love with me for my looks, I want an authentic, true love.

Then I saw her, well her and a group of people engaged in a conversation. She had golden wisps of hair that bounced on her shoulders and for a second our eyes met, the most beautiful gray eyes I have ever seen, they were a cloudy, stormy gray, that made her look like a real fighter, strong, and never giving up. I smiled but she just gave me a look of worry, or maybe fear? Not 5 seconds later, we passed her and the group up but I looked back at her, I saw the little kids I read to in the library run after the carriage, but looked to her, she stuck her head up and met my gaze again, but it was soon broken as really tall people blocked her from my view. Why did she have that look on her face when I smiled? Did I scare her? Did I have food on my face, or in my teeth? Was I drooling like I do in my sleep? No, no food or drool, so what was it? Then I realized something, I have never seen her before. I was supposed to know all or at least most of the people in Atlantis, and I defiantly would have remembered her, unless she had just arrived a few days ago with more foreigners from other lands seeking a better life, but I was there to welcome them to Atlantis. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I was almost thrown off the back of the carriage from starting up the small but steep hill to the library, we were almost there.

I was sitting down in a rocking chair as the kids gathered around, my father sat in the back, watching me, interested, this was the first time he had come with Jason and I when we came to read books to the children of Atlantis. Jason was looking for a good book to read and finally, he came back and sat next to my father in the back. I cleared my throat before reading the title.

"Hercules." I announced. I read it at a slower pace so I wouldn't mess up and it worked, at least until I got distracted. I heard the bell of the library ring and the door opened. I looked up and there she was, the girl from the crowd with those beautiful, swirly, stormy, gray eyes. Her hair was up in a messy, loosely, curled ponytail, but it was beautiful all the same. She wore a dark green V-line shirt that stopped just before it was risky, and black pants. Wow, she was wearing pants! Normally girls wore dresses, even if they had to work, they never wore pants. She didn't notice me or the group of little kids so I continued reading, she didn't think much of it, she just rummaged around obviously looking for a book. The group I saw with her then came in out of breath, not noticing me either, then surrounded the beautiful girl who had entered minutes before.

"He then jumped into the river where Meg was and started losing his strength, getting weaker and weaker!" I exclaimed hoping to catch her attention, and I did. She turned so fast I was surprised she didn't get whiplash, and there was a bunch of thumps, indicating that she knocked over a pile of books from the shelf. She pushed past her followers and followed the sound of my voice as I continued reading. "He grabbed her and started coming out of the river, to Hades surprise." She stood a few feet away from my father, he didn't even notice her, he was looking at the book in my hands with a confused look that had been on there since I said that Hercules was the son of Zeus and Hera. I didn't know why, I just hoped he had nothing bad to say about me reading to the kids, I loved to do this, it was nice to be a normal person (or as normal as I could be) and I liked to see the kids reactions when they hear the plot twist in stories.

I looked back to the girl who was now intrigued in the story, and our eyes met. She finally noticed it was me. Her face had no emotion and I quickly broke the connection to look down and finish the story. "When he finally got back from the underworld, Hercules put Meg's ghost back into her body and she awoke. Then, they were both carried up to Olympus by a cloud were Hercules was offered immorality. He looked at Meg and grabbed her hand, then turned back to the Olympians and turned down the offer for immorality. He said it was because Greece still needed a hero, but really," I looked up for the last part. The girl was still watching me. I gazed into her eyes for a few seconds before finishing. "he gave up immorality for her." I said the last line looking straight into her eyes, she turned her head and blushed, I mentally gave myself a high five for that one. Why I said this looking straight at her was a mystery to me, we haven't even talked, but I knew she was special, she was different from the girls in Atlantis, she had me under her spell (of love of course). I stood up and closed the book signaling that it was over. The kids clapped and jumped around excitedly. I was attacked by a group hug and fell to the ground, my father got up quickly, but I told him it was alright, it was a friendly, thank you hug that I had gotten used to. When I was back on my feet, the kids began singing happy birthday and then began going back home, with the new story fresh in their minds, and having to wait another week to hear another.

I saw the little kid that had the same birthday as me and called out to him before he left. "Hey, Jayden! Come here." Jayden walked over and stood in front of me. I kneeled down and said "Happy birthday bud." Then I brought out the apple I had gotten for him from the kitchen. He looked at it in disbelief. Apples were rare to commoners, that and pineapple, (Mmm...pineapple). He looked at it and took it in his small hands. He then looked at me and held it out for me to take. I shook my head and said "It's your Jayden." "What about you?" He asked in a quiet voice. I took out another apple and showed it to him. "How about we both eat together?" I asked him. "I'll count to 3 and we will take a bite at the same time." He nodded, but still unsure. I lifted my apple to my mouth and he did the same. " 1...2...4" he was pulling it to his mouth but then looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed and said "Just kidding Jayden. 3." Together we took a bite out of our apples and he looked like he was the happiest boy in the world. He excitedly yelled "Thank you!" then gave me a hug. Then he said something that surprised me. "I'm going to go home and share the rest with my family, good bye prince Perseus!" and he sped out of the library. How could a kid so young be so thoughtful, first asking about me when I gave him the apple, then running home so he could share it with his family. I wonder how he became so thoughtful.

I stood up and looked at the girl from the corner of my eye. She stood there watching me not saying anything. I started walking away hoping she would do something to make me stop and talk to her, and she did. "Hey, wait!" She called to me. I stopped, turned around, and smiled, as if it she was a citizen that I talked to everyday. "Yes?" I asked she walked closer to me and I smiled bigger, trying to prevent a blush from coming onto my face. "It was nice of you to read those children, and give that boy an apple." She told me. "Oh um...thanks." I replied sheepishly and I rubbed the back of my neck. Why was I getting so nervous around her? I literally just started talking to her, I didn't even know her. "I guess I just thought a prince like you would be more, well you know..." "Stubborn, snotty, and not wanting anything to do with commoners?" She looked at me surprised, probably not expecting me to answer, or at least not with that answer. "Yeah, many people outside of Atlantis think that, but Atlantis has a royal family that cares for it's people you know. I'm probably the only prince in the world that actually has a heart!" She gave me a small smile and a giggle. A small, cute, but real giggle that made my stomach fill up with butterflies. "Um...do you by chance mind if I see that book?" I looked down and saw I was still holding the book, I lifted it up to my chest and she grabbed for it, but I pulled it away. She gave me a scowl, but saw the smirk on my face and let out another giggle before trying to grab it again. "Hey, I thought you only wanted to look at it? Now you want to hold it?" I said jokingly, producing yet another laugh from the girl. I handed it to her and we just stood there awkwardly for another minute before she said "Well I should go check this out. Thank you, prince Perseus." She said my name so perfectly, emphasizing it jokingly, but it still made my stomach fill with butterflies again. She started to walk to the desk but I stopped her with a question. "Hey, um...I didn't catch your name." I took out the extra apple I had in the pocket of my formal suit and threw it to her, and she caught it in one hand, the other over her chest holding the book. She looked at me for a second, then at the apple, deep in thought, then back to me again, she bit her lip before saying "Annie." Then she bit into the apple, smiled, and turned around to walked to the desk around the corner. It then dawned in me what I had just done. In Greece, if a man threw an apple to a woman, he was proposing to her. She would have said something wouldn't she? Hopefully she didn't know what it meant.

Suddenly, a guard came rushing through the door the second she left, startling me, as well as my father and Jason who were looking through the stacks of book for some that weren't at the palace and probably eves dropping. "King Poseidon, there has...been a...threat placed... against the...kingdom sir." He said breathlessly. "We tried to...catch them but...lost them...in the crowd...thought they...would have killed...you or...Perseus. They left a note...saying they will do...whatever it takes...to bring down...Atlantis."

* * *

_**Hope the panting guard gave you a suspenseful ending/cliffhanger. This is my first story, so tips are helpful. I'm also a girl writing in a boy's point of view, so if there are guys out there reading this and have some suggestions for Percy, they are welcome. Also I don't know if I am going to switch pov's between Percy and Annabeth (Annie if that was confusing) so if you want me to write it with both of them switching off, write it in the review. I will count the results and go with the majority. I'll try to update every week, it should be up on the weekends although I might have time do get a chapter in early, I already have ideas for the next one soooo, yeah. I wrote this in one day but I didn't really have anything else to distract me. I also want to do this thing were I ask the readers a question, and if you get it right, I PM you a summary of the next chapter.**_

_**So tips, guys comments about Percy (girls are welcome as well), switch pov's with Percy and Annabeth, review, favorite and follow both me and the story, please?**_

_**By the way, I just want to say thank you to Hiddeninshadows2 for following me before I wrote this and helping me get this up, and helping with the name of the story, as I said, this is my first story and I only got an account a month ago.**_

_**The question is...well for right now, I'll just ask, will you review? Will you favorite and follow, me and the story? Just a reminder that only people who get the answer right will get the summary. *winks, coughs, gives glare* Also, if you do say yes to those questions, please actually do it. Otherwise, no summaries for you...wait I just said the answer, opps. Well, it should have been obvious, not that anyone is still reading this. If you did read this far, thank you! Extra bonus question for you (meaning I'll PM you the summary for the next chapter and I will allow you to ask me 1 question and will answer it unless it would reveal too much, if so, I will let you ask another question to be fair) and review that you did read this far. Code word so I know you did: Percabeth! (With the exclamation point please). Put it after the first sentence, in just a sentence of its own, just because I'm weird and so I really know you read this far and people aren't just writing it in because everyone else is.**_

_**Bye! ~VictoryD**_


	2. The day my life turned upside down pt2

_**The hopeful writer came home from school and saw that only a few people actually did as she had asked. She sat on her couch and she sighed.**_

_**Ha! Thought that was part of the story didn't you? Did it grab you're attention? It was true, only a few people followed and Favorited my story, I can read stats guys. 150 people viewed my story and I only got a handful of them to actually follow and favorite, and only 3 reviews! Come on guys, you can do better, I know you can. Otherwise I may not even be able to finish the story...**_

**_By the way, sorry if I freaked anybody out yesterday. I went to post my next chapter but ended up posting the first chapter again. I deleted it, but I also got some new viewers that followed and Favorited and what not._**

**_Please read the author notes too. I know that people ignore them. And read the bottom ones too(some of you guys are recognized._**

**_To those who reviewed(and anyone interested in some spoilers):_**

**_Guest: I did change Percy from saying he was good looking to him always hearing it. The kingdom situation though, I can't really. Later in the story Percy and the crew will be visiting kingdoms and you will see how harsh they are, but thanks for the suggestions and the review._**

**_TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS: Thanks for the review, saying I was a good writer for a beginner, and reading the whole thing, which includes my whole long author note. Percabeth!_**

**_HiddeninShadows2: I did space to dialogue this time, I hope you don't find it as confusing. As the story progresses, I will explain the things Percy does for training, right now the first few chapter are just showing and explaining things about what going on, and then the real fun will begin! I'm so excited! Chiron is in the wheelchair, not Poseidon, sorry if that was confusing(you probably meant Chiron anyway) and I will explain about that later in the story too. Thanks again love._**

**_NOW, TO THE STORY! And please review!  
_**

* * *

Chapter 2.

The day my life turned upside down part 2.

~Percy's pov~

We ran out of the library and hopped into the carriage, Jason grabbed the reins and snapped them, signaling the horses to run as fast as they could to the palace. "Hey, watch it, or I'll kick you so far you'll land into tomorrow!" I heard, I whipped my head around, but didn't see anyone, it wasn't the guard, Jason, or my father. It was like it was in my head, echoing around in my skull, making my head hurt. I didn't say or think that, so who did? My dad chuckled, which confused me. Did he hear it too, or did he just find it funny that some rebellious group was trying to kill us?

"So what happened?" My father said, his face showing no sign of laughter any longer, only seriousness.

"Well sir, a little before you left this morning, a messenger boy came from town saying he had a letter for you and the prince. He said a group of people had given it to him, he couldn't see their faces, they had on long robes and hoods, and they pinned him against a wall saying if he didn't deliver it to the two of you that they would find him and torture him, using his family as victims first, then finish the job by killing him."

"Well that's a little extreme." I said.

"That's not all." Thomas (the guard) continued, "They followed him to the palace. We heard some leaves rustling and found them. The boy said they were the ones that threatened him, and we chased after them. I caught one of them, she had long brown hair and olive skin, but I was quickly hit by another person in their group, then they were gone. We came looking for you, the coachman with us, but you already left. That's why the coachmen wasn't there to take you this morning, he was helping us look. We chased them until they got to the crowd, we have been looking ever since, well until we came into the library.

"Anything else? Maybe to help us get a lead on these people?" My father asked.

"Yes, actually. The one that hit me, it was a male, and I saw a flash of sandy hair underneath his hood as he turned and ran away. Oh, and a scar, a big nasty looking one, just below his right eye, all the way down to his jaw."

~Annabeth's pov~

"Crack" was the only sound I heard as Luke roughly pushed the boy into the wall, causing it to break behind him. The poor boy gasped and fell to the ground on his hands and knees. "Now, do we understand each other?" The boy nodded and tried to stand up but fell, Luke, now annoyed with the boy, yanked him up by his shirt and pinned him against the wall again, "Now go! Give this to the king and the heir, do not disappoint us or else your life isn't going to be the only one at stake, I heard you have a younger sister, what is she now 15?" This was followed by hoots and hollers from some immature, lusty, stupid boys from our ambush. I turned around and all was reduced to silence. When I turned back, the boy had a pleading worry in his eyes. "Oh and how about your brother? Isn't his birthday today? He is 7 now, isn't he?"

The boy gulped and looked at Luke with wide eyes full of worry. Luke grabbed the boy by the throat and put enough pressure so he couldn't breathe for a second. I stepped forward as in to tell him not to threaten the boy anymore and he gave one last menacing look before he used his other hand to slip a piece of parchment into the messengers hand, then with a hard shove, pushed him into the woods by the palace.

"That was totally uncalled for Luke." I said irritated, he turned to look at me and saw my expression.

"What? Threatening him with his family to get what I...we all want?"

"Yes! That's exactly the point! You could have just asked him to give it to them, and the violence was unneeded too. Remember the promised you made with Thalia and I, about being a family!? What if that was you being threatened? What if someone threatened you with hurting me and Thalia! I'm sure he also didn't appreciate the little remarks of some stupid, horny boys wanting to...well you know!" By now it was completely silent. The group began moving away, embarrassed or just trying to get away from the now getting awkward conversation.

"We haven't seen Thalia in years Annabeth! We've lost her, she's gone forever, all because of that stupid fire at her stupid mom's house!"

"What if she was here?" I said, tears starting to form in my eyes. "What if she was still alive? You wouldn't want people threatening you using Thalia and I, would you?" He was silent for a minute.

"Of course, Annabeth. I would hate someone for using you two against me to do something, but that's why I used it. I knew that if he really love them, that he would do anything to protect them, just like I did for you and...Thalia, but she isn't here anymore Annabeth, and you know that." His voice lowered back to a normal tone, but full of hurt and sorrow.

"I'm going to follow him, are you coming?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to town. Anyone who wants to come with me can." I said the last part to the group and I was surprised when handful actually followed me to the town. A ragtag team of friends too. It was me, Silena, Charles, the twins Travis and Connor, and last but not least, my best friend Piper who finally broke the silence of the long walk.

"So, how about the prince, I heard he's pretty hot." I laughed at the subject. We had only been in Atlantis for a day and she was already trying to play matchmaker, again.

"Where did you hear that? Last I knew, I was the best looking in the world!" A conceited Travis replied.

"Then that means I'm just as good looking." Connor said with a smirk. The twins then began to trash talk each other, until Travis finally said, "You're ugly!"

"Dude, you do realize you just called yourself ugly, right? We're identical twins, we look exactly alike." We all burst out laughing except for Travis, who was now getting a little angry.

"Ha ha, very funny you guys." Travis scowled.

We finally reach the end of the forest and I turned around to inform the group that I was headed for the library. When I looked at Silena and Charles, I saw that they were holding hands, and looking deep into each other's eyes, if only I could have a love like that with someone...like Lu-

"The prince! He's coming this way!" I heard someone yell. I turned as everyone starts chanting a name.

"Perseus! Perseus!" That must be the prince's name. Then I heard a loud group of girls scream his name at the top of their lungs, and he turned, with a neutral face. He must be used to this.

"Well now we can see who really is better looking." I said jokingly to the twins. When I looked up, his eyes locked with mine. Piper was right, he was really cute, with those sea green eyes that you could easily get lost in, like they were the ocean and you could fall into them and never get back out...

Then came the part that really drew me in, he gave me the most amazing, sweet, crooked but handsome smile, and all I could do was give a worried look. Even if I thought he was handsome, we wouldn't ever even be friends. He is a royal, I'm a commoner, not to mention one of the leaders of the rebellion against royals. I've done this in many other cities, but why here in Atlantis was I feeling as though it was the wrong thing to do. The prince was soon blocked from my view but I stood on my tiptoes to see him again. I saw small children running behind the carriage he was in, he turned and locked eyes with me again, soon I lost track of him, but not before seeing him almost fall out of his carriage, which brought up a small giggle, ugh, a giggle? Since when do I giggle?

Some time after the crowd had dispersed, I asked an elderly couple where the library was and I was on my way. When I reached the door I turned the knob and sped to the books, about a minute later my companions came in.

"So, what are we looking for?" Silena finally spoke up.

"Anything to do with Greek mythology." I relied.

"Why?" Asked Charles.

I turned to look my friends. "An old man in a wheelchair once told me what I was looking for was in history. A family, a home, true love. Then he said that people always thought it was a myth that he was telling, but it wasn't."

"So the word myth gave you the idea to look in books about Greek mythology to find your family and your home?" Connor asked in a snarky tone.

"He put an emphasis on the myth part."

"Right." Travis said. I ignored him and kept on searching. From behind me I heard a different voice reading.

"He then jumped into the river where Meg was and started losing his strength, getting weaker and weaker!" I turned so fast when he said that, that I knocked over the books on the shelf I was looking through. My friends began picking them up. I walked towards the voice. I had heard part of that story before, but not the whole thing. I had to get that book, I knew it had some type of mythology in it.

"He grabbed her and started coming out of the river, to Hades surprise." The person reading the book looked up and there he was, the boy from the carriage, with the bright green eyes, the black out of control hair, and that charming smile. He wore a royal coat indicating that he was a prince, with black pants that brought out the white color of the coat. He saw my blank expression and broke eye contact, then continued to read.

"When he finally got back from the underworld, Hercules put Meg's ghost back into her body and she awoke. Then, they were both carried up to Olympus by a cloud where Hercules was offered immorality. He looked at Meg and grabbed her hand, then turned back to the Olympians and turned down the offer. He said it was because Greece still needed a hero, but really," he paused and looked back up at me.

"he gave up immorality for her." He finished, looking straight into my eyes, at that moment I felt as though we were the only two in the room. I blushed at the thought and turned my head. That's when I noticed two other men sitting behind the group of children that the prince was reading to. The younger one with blond hair sat there listening, while the older man with black hair mirroring the prince's hair looked at the book in the prince's hand in confusion. The prince stood up and closed the book, the children began clapping and jumping around excitedly, then ambushed the prince and knocked him over in one big group hug. The man with the black hair stood up but the prince told him to relax and that he was ok.

People then began singing happy birthday, my first thoughts going to the boy that Luke aggressively threatened earlier that day who had a brother who's birthday was today, but quickly realized they were singing to the prince. After the children were done they began to leave.

"Hey, Jayden! Come here." I heard the prince say. A little boy, maybe seven, walked over to the prince. He took an apple out of his royal suit and placed it in the little kids hand. Wow, when was the last time I saw an apple?

"Happy birthday bud." At this my heart dropped, the prince was so kind. Then I thought back to the little boy again who had a birthday today, was this him?

The little boy held his hands out again with the apple in it. The prince shook his head.

"It's your Jayden."

"What about you?" The little boy said.

The prince took out another apple from his suit and showed it to the boy.

"How about we both eat together?" The prince suggested. "I'll count to 3 and we will take a bite at the same time." The boy nodded.

"1...2...4" I saw the boy give the prince a look that said, 'are you crazy?' which was soon follow by a smirk from the prince.

"Just kidding Jayden. 3." Together they eat their apples and the little boy's face lit up.

"Thank you!" The little boy said excitedly, then he gave the prince a hug which he returned.

"I'm going to go home and share the rest with my family, good bye prince Perseus!" He waved and sped out of the library.

The prince stood up and smiled after the boy. He started to walk away when I caught him.

"Hey, wait!" He stopped at my words and turned.

"Yes?" He had that wonderful crooked smiled on his lips that almost made me melt. I stepped closer and I saw his cheeks redden, causing him to smile bigger.

"It was nice of you to read to those children, and give that boy an apple."

"Oh um...thanks." He replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess I just thought a prince like you would be more, well you know..." Why was I saying this? He could literally take away my life at this very moment without lifting a finger.

"Stubborn, snotty, and not wanting anything to do with commoners?" I was surprised by his comment. I have never heard a prince admit to that before, they all think they are doing the right thing or that they are superior. Not him though, he was different and that just made the whole situation with the rebellion worse.

"Yeah, many people outside of Atlantis think that, but Atlantis has a royal family that cares for it's people you know. I'm probably the only prince in the world that actually has a heart!" I gave a small smile and a giggle, he was funny, I always liked guys who could crack a joke at any moment, although I never really show it.

"Um...do you by chance mind if I see that book?" I asked getting back to why I was here.

He looked down at his hand that held the book. He lifted it to his chest and I grabbed for it. He quickly pulled it away and I gave a him a scowl. I saw the playful look on his face and let out another giggle before trying to grab it again.

"Hey, I thought you only wanted to look at it? Now you want to hold it?" I laughed again. He handed me the book and we stood there awkwardly for another minute.

"Well I should go check this out. Thank you, prince Perseus." I put a little joking emphasis on his name and he gave me a small smile. I started to walk away but I was stopped by the prince.

"Hey, um...I didn't catch your name." He took out another apple and threw it to me. I caught it in my right hand, the other holding the book resting on my chest. I looked at him for a second, then at the apple, then to him again, I bit my lip debating if I should tell him my name or not. What if the rebellion went wrong, then he could find me. I decided to use my code name, Annie for when I meet people, Beth for things doing with the rebellion. I wouldn't be lying.

"Annie." I bit into the apple, smiled with my mouth closed and turned around the corner to the desk area. Finally, I had the book, and I was now a step closer to finding

my family. After looking in many kingdom libraries, I was starting to wonder if I would ever find something. I stopped just around the corner and watched the prince through a shelf of books. He slightly paled and looked like he was scolding himself. That's when the guard came in, out of breath, and a worried look on his face, frightening the prince and the two men that looked like they were listening to our conversation in the reading area of the library.

"King Poseidon, there has...been a...threat placed... against the...kingdom sir." He informed them. So that older man was the king? I guess it made sense, the king and the heir did look a lot alike. "We tried to...catch them but...lost them...in the crowd...thought they...would have killed...you or...Perseus. They left a note...saying they will do...whatever it takes...to bring down...Atlantis." One beautiful moment of flirting now killed.

~Percy's pov~

"Perseus, remember your schedule, nothing has changed, you will still see me after lunch, we can talk about what happened later. Jason, after he has finished lunch you may tell him where it is, but I don't want you sticking around to find out what it is. Do you understand?" Jason nodded, then together the two of us headed to lunch. After a lunch of little ham and cheese sandwiches (yeah, I know. What's with royal people and little sandwiches?) and delicious pineapple, I set out to my room with Jason far behind me trying to catch up. I opened my door and started to look around, under my bed, in my drawers, in my closet, I even torn my pillows off my nicely made bed but I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Do you want me to show you where it is, or do you just want to continue tearing your room apart?" Jason asked from behind me, I turned to find him leaning against the wall next to the window. The window, outside, the treehouse!

"I think I got it from here." I said as I jumped out the window and landed on the sandy, hidden beach behind the palace. Jason freaked out and stuck his head out the window asking if I was alright, I reassured him that I was fine and he went back inside where I told him to wait so he could help me back in.

I walked a few feet away from where I landed and climbed the old but strong ladder up to the top where I had a microscope and a treasure chest full of sand dollars, shells of various beautiful colors and sizes, and some pearls, all of which my father and I had found in the ocean a long time ago. I saw the box, it had blue and green stripes with a big blue bow on it, I sat down next to it and placed it on my lap and smiled. There was a letter on top and in cursive it said "Perseus". I opened the letter and read it carefully.

"Dear Perseus,

I know it is your birthday and you want to have the best day ever, but as you get older you must take on more responsibilities. I will talk about this with you more when you come to see me. In this box is something I hope you find to make you happy, believe me, if I could have let you known this a long time ago, I would have, but the risks were to high. There are other things contained in here as well but enough blabbing, open your present and happy birthday my son.

With love, Poseidon."

I looked at the box, wondering what could be inside that was so important that it would be a risk to me. I slowly opened the box to find pen...a pen? Why did I need a pen? Whatever, I put it aside slightly disappointed and went in for the next thing. There was a small book full of some Greek myths, monsters and heroes, probably something for school. The book had a bookmark in it and I opened it to find it on a page that said 'Perseus'. Maybe that's who I was named after. I placed that aside as well.

After a few more small gifts, my hand finally found something very interesting, it was a key. I could only wonder what it was for. I put my hand in again and grabbed a velvet box, on the top it said "don't open yet." I set it aside and reached in one more time and grabbed the last gift. It was another envelope, I opened it and found pictures of a baby and a woman. The baby and the woman both had dark hair. I flipped through the pictures, to find that the baby was me, the woman was the maid that used to watch me when I was a kid. As I looked through the pictures time started to rewind, from being 5, to 4, to 3, to 2, to 1, to an infant again. Why did my father want me to have these pictures? I placed all the things back into the box and headed back to my window. I called to Jason and he brought a sheet to the window which I climbed up, I passed him my box and he set it in the window sill and reached for my hand to help me up. Bad idea. The box fell and we both reached for the box with one hand. Amazed at how the box slowed in the air and landed gently, right side up on the sand, I climbed down and grabbed the box again. I climbed the sheet once more and the box was placed inside this time.

"That was..."

"Strange?" I finished for Jason. He nodded. Suddenly, we both heard a fuss going on in the hallway, people were yelling and obviously not getting anywhere. We both went to the door and I opened it to see a boy, badly beaten on a stretcher being walked down the hallway, to the infirmary which was on the other side of the palace. The men carrying him were definitely confused on what direction they were supposed to go.

"Follow me!" I called to them and started walking as fast as I could down the hallway. After a few minutes we reached the infirmary doors and Jason and I pushed them open. The men placed the boy in a nearby bed and nurses started running around, looking for things to treat him with. The boy tried to sit up but I sat next to him and helped him back onto the bed. He mumbled something in a pained voice which I didn't hear. Then when I asked him to repeat it, it was silent for a moment as he gripped the bed sheets for dear life.

"My brother...and sister...where are they?" Every word that came out of his mouth seemed to give him more pain than the last. Jason sat down on the other side of the bed and spoke to the boy in a kind voice.

"We don't know, don't worry about them right now, I'm sure they're fin-"

"No!" The boy yelled sitting up and grabbing Jason by the shirt.

"No! We need to find them now! I need to find them, before something- oh, what if their hurt- oh, they're all I have left!" He rambled on to himself.

"Calm down." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just relax and tell us your name, where you last saw them, what happened, and who did this to you and I will send out a search party for your siblings." The boy turned to me with wide eyes and I gestured him to lay back down, he didn't protest. After he settled down again, he began telling us the story.

"My name is Tristan. I was at my house when out of nowhere they come up from behind me and began beating me. I last saw my brother and sister at the house earlier that day, my sister went to the market to get some food for lunch, her name is Maria...my brother came to see...you." He looked away from the wall across from him that he was staring at and up to me. "He was at the library, his name is Jayden, today is his birthday too." I had no words, I almost choked on the air I inhaled but was able to quickly let it out.

"Get a search party ready!" I order the guards. They quickly set out to work and I turned back to the broken boy.

"Anything else? Something that you remember? Anything at all?" The boy hesitated.

"One of them said, 'Wait until I get my hands on your siblings, especially your sister.' It was the guy that pinned me against the wall earlier outside near the woods. Then something hit my temple and I blacked out."

"Jason, what time is it?" I asked getting up.

"12:26, why?"

"I'm going on a little exposition for awhile. I should be back before I have to go talk to my fathe-" I was cut off as Thomas came rushing through the door.

"Prince Perseus! We found this note while exploring his house. They have a ransom for the his siblings."

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to have a little talk with those kidnappers."

"What?" Jason and Thomas said in unison.

"You don't have to do this, I'll be better soon and I will get them myself." The injured boy said. I held up a hand.

"You are not going anywhere, you're to hurt. I will deal with this alone."

"I'm coming with you." Jason said. "Even if I have to stay outside, there is no way I am leaving you alone with crazy lunatics."

"Don't worry," I replied, "I always have my deadliest weapon in the world with me." I took out the pen that was in my box that I brought with me and showed it to them. Then I jokingly stuffed it in my pocket.

"Percy, there is no getting out of this, I'm going with you and arguing with me is just wasting your time." Jason replied. He was right, I might need backup if something went wrong and I was just wasting precious time that I could be out there searching for the abducted kids.

"Fine, lets go." I turned to a nurse who was running to Tristan's bedside. "Nurse, please, stay with him. He is going to need it." She nodded and looked sadly at the boy, he had begun to cry silently.

"Thomas, you will accompany me and my companion on our search." He nodded and we all ran to the door. We quickly grabbed some weapons and cloaks and I placed my box on my bed, then we headed out.

We walked up to Tristan's house, it was a one story, and looked like it hadn't been care for in a while. Thomas kicked the door open. No answer.

"Stay close." I whispered to them, pulling on my hood. I take three steps inside and just barely am able to stop myself before I am hit by a throwing knife.

"So you've finally come to get your siblings," a voice came from across the room. There were at least ten of them. I stayed silent.

"We don't want your money, we want something...more." I was still quiet. Obviously he didn't like that because he lunged at me but I brought up my sword just in time to intercept his.

"Oh, look who's finally learned to fight back. After being beaten two times, I was starting to think you were useless." I knocked the sword out of his hand and kicked his feet out underneath him. I pointed my sword to his neck and the other people began to step forward. He held up a hand signaling them to stop.

"Well it seems I underestimated you. Either way, we will still win. We have more people, now you better listen to me." I didn't move.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He asked. He started to stand up but I brought my sword closer to his neck. He froze, but then smiled under his hood.

"I wouldn't do that if you want your brother and sister back unharmed."

"They aren't here. You wouldn't have them near you if you knew I would come back for them." I tried my best to sound like Tristan and it worked because he just keep talking.

"True, but I know where they are." I glared at him from under my hood, he smiled devilishly.

"I want you to do something for me, then I will give them back to you."

"And what would that be?" I asked harshly.

"I want you to poison the prince at his little party tonight. You will put this in his drink." He placed a vial next to my shoe and I eyed it carefully.

"What party?" I asked.

"Oh come on. You know, the party the king announced when the prince went to talk to king Hephaestus and his son prince Leo. It's supposed to be a surprise, and when you slip this into his drink, it will be." I picked up the vial, remembering the talk I had with Hephaestus and Leo. My father sent me to their kingdom to get some ideas on building a big thing that kids could play on, a playground my father called it. It was currently in the process of being made.

"Why the prince? Why not the king?" I tried to throw him off by asking him. It's not like I was going to do it, I just needed to figure out how to get him to tell me where Tristan's brother and sister were.

"The king will be an emotional wreck with no son or heir to take over and easy to overrule. He will have no choice but to pick someone else. The city will ask for a new ruler and I will step up. Then I will get rid of every kingdom in the land, one by one." He smiled again.

"What will happen to my siblings and I?" I still had the sword to his neck.

"You will be reunited as soon as you do this task. Then when I rule, you will have all the money you want, and you can be on my committee. Do we have a deal?"

I pretended to think it over. How was I going to do this, I could fake the death and let Tristan get his siblings back. We would have to protect them after that, but it could work, if nothing went wrong. Suddenly a figure came from behind us and said, "Luke, the children are tied up and hidden in the wardrobe in your room at the inn." I turned down to see the boy under me, his eyes were wide but he quickly got up and tried to tackle me to the ground. He knocked my sword out of my hand but before he could pin me down I brought my feet up and kicked him over me and into the back wall, he hit his head and groaned, and stayed down. His hood came off so I picked up my sword, grabbed him, and got a good look at him. He was what Thomas had described in the carriage earlier, he had sandy hair and a long scar starring from just under his eye all the way down to his chin.

"Next time don't you ever, threaten my people again!" I yelled into his face, he looked up confused, I pulled off my hood only so he could see me. I pulled on my hood again and brought up my sword and hit the butt of it with his head knocking him out before dropping him to the ground. I grabbed the person who gave us a destination, the inn, it was a girl. I grabbed her shoulder and held my sword to her neck. She squeaked quietly.

"If anyone tries to follow us, I will kill her." I said harshly. I then exited the house and pushed the girl out with me, Jason and Thomas behind me. Little did I know there was another girl waiting outside. I signaled her to walk with us and after about five minutes of walking I stopped the girl and turned her towards me.

"Don't worry," I said into the girls ear, "I won't kill you, I just need to get my siblings back." The girl shivered under my breath but nodded. I let her go and she didn't try to run. I turned around and saw the other girl. She stood there, Jason gripping her tightly.

"Let her go." I said to Jason who looked at me like I was crazy but didn't object. The girl rubbed her shoulder and started walking over to the girl I let go, slowly watching to see if I would do anything.

"What are your names?" I asked them. They looked at each other before answering.

"Beth," the girl who I was holding said. "And this is um..."

"Paige," the other girl finished.

"Ok then. Let's go." We started walking.

"You?" Paige said.

"P-Tristan." I just stopped myself.

"Jack," Jason said.

"Thomas." I looked at Thomas. He shrugged. I guess they wouldn't really be looking for a guard anyway. He obviously knew this because otherwise he would have chosen another name. I shrugged back.

"Well, I guess you want to get your siblings back don't you?" Beth said. Her voice sounded familiar, but I can't worry about that right now.

"Yes, please!" She waved us in a different direction and we followed. After another few minutes of walking we entered an inn and were lead to a room. Beth and Paige both opened the wardrobe and two tied up kids stumbled out. Before they fell I grabbed them and untied them, then pulled them close.

"Pr-" Jayden tried to say before I cut him off.

"Guys it's me, you're brother, Tristan." I winked at the two of them and they pulled me in closer.

"Tristan!" They said in unison. I smiled and laughed. "I love you guys so much. Let's go." I kissed them both on the forehead and we all got up and started walking to the door.

"Wait!" Beth said. "Please, take this." She handed me a paper. It had the king's seal on it, a trident. It stated that there was to be a party at the palace starting at 8:00. Of course, during my free time.

"I am sorry for them taking your brother and sister, I didn't want a single part in it. Don't worry I'll make sure those boys don't come anywhere near that party, or you...and your siblings." She began walking away.

"How long have you been here, in Atlantis I mean. If the prince left about a month before today and it was announced to the city, have you been here all this time?"

"No, we actually heard about it today, some people in town told us. We actually came to Atlantis this morning." She explained. Why was she telling me all this, if I was really Tristan, I could easily go and tell the prince and the king everything.

"Oh, well then, thank you for bringing my family together again." She nodded and sat down on the bed, and I walked out. I stuffed the paper in my rob and thought over everything.

I heard a gurgling noise, it was like someone was choking. I turn to see that boy again, what did Beth say his name was? Luke? That's it. Luke was holding Jason in a headlock, then used a brick to knock Jason out. He was out cold. Thomas was on the ground motionless too. I pulled Maria and Jayden behind me. Then pulled out my sword.

"So I see that I have traders in my resistance, thank you for pointing them out to me, I'll deal with them as soon as I get rid of you and your family." He had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. I couldn't let him get the two kids behind me or the girls that help us.

"Actually," I said loud enough so the girls in the room could hear me, "We tied them up and threw them in the wardrobe." I gave a look of triumph. "They didn't betray you, we forced them to show us where they were and now, your whole plan is ruined."

Luke look angry. He had a scowl on his face and he raised his sword. I blocked it with mine. He was a good fighter but I learned from Chiron, and that gave me an advantage.

Soon I had him pinned against a wall, and for good measure I drove my sword into the wall, his shirt also going into the wall, and getting stuck.

"Get him fools!" He yelled at his men. I push Tristan's siblings into the room and Thomas, who I thought was unconscious kicked down one of the men and stood up to fight with me. Together we attacked the group. I dodged some attacks from the first few and lunged for Jason's sword on the ground. I quickly moved my hand out of the way before someone else's sword smacked down and would have chopped my hand off. I saw my pen on the floor a few feet away from me. I grabbed it and went to throw it at someone hoping that it would distract someone and I would be able to grab their sword, when I accidentally uncap it and it sprung into a nicely weighed bronze sword.

Surprised looks came from all around, and suddenly and few people winced. Luke, a few of the people in his resistance, and I. Something about this sword made me feel like I was missing something, like something was trying to be remembered. I was the first one to snap out of it. I quickly knock out a few people, and come to a challenging person like Luke, he had a lot of fight, like he was a warrior, only he fought with a spear rather than a sword. He was big but I was faster. Soon, I was able to hit him hard enough to knock him out.

I walked over to Luke who was frantically trying to pull his sleeve out of the wall but I grabbed a brick, and hit the back of his head. Jason would be happy to know how Luke was beaten. I pull the sword out of the wall and Luke crumples to the ground.

Thomas and I helped Jason up and he groaned. I walked back into the room and saw the girls finishing being tied up.

"Thank you," Beth said "for covering for us. He would have been very angry." I remembered I was supposed to be the hurt Tristan at the palace infirmary.

"No problem...ouch!" Everyone looked at me. Good.

"Tristan! It's 11:58!" Great now I have to prepare myself for a big speech from my father. I'll never hear the end of this.

"Let's go. Take me to the palace infirmary. You won't tell them, right?" I asked the pair of girls.

"No. Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Beth promised. Something actually made me think it was true too, there was thankfulness in her voice. That voice that I knew from somewhere. It was way too familiar.

The girls climbed into the wardrobe so when Luke and the others woke up, the story fit what they were seeing. Then the girls would be alright. Why was I helping them? After all, they were trying to overthrow us.

It was 12:08 when we got back to the palace, plus another 5 minutes to get to my room, grab my birthday box, then get to my father's library. It was quiet, like a normal library, but way too quiet. It was as if every living thing on earth was holding its breath. I saw my father sitting at the middle table, reading a book. I walked up to him already starting to apologize.

"Sorry dad, I was just-"

"It's quite alright Percy. I see you brought your box, I'm guessing that you have questions." This took me by surprise. He didn't care that I was late. I sat down and looked at the box. I put my hands on the sides of the box and focused on the blue and green colors that swirled like waves on the wrapping paper. This was getting awkward...really awkward.

"Well..." He said, "open it, let's see." I opened the lid and took the contents out. He looked over everything, but looked up at me with a confused look. The pen. I placed the pen on the table and he smiled.

"I actually do have some questions, what is with that pen?"

"It has a name Percy. Anaklusmos. It means Riptide. It's made of Celestial Bronze. As for what it does..." He trailed off.

"Why did it turn into a sword?" I asked, still shocked at how it had turned into a weapon before.

"It has special properties Percy. There aren't many like it." He answered.

"What does it do?"

"It will return to you if you lose it, even if someone takes it and it's weighed perfectly for the owner, even if you get stronger it will adjust so you won't outgrow it. It will only be yours, unless you give it to someone else, then it will no longer come to you."

"What about the key?"

"You will know when the time is right." He half answered. That in no way helped me at all.

"The woman? In the pictures...it was the maid, but why do you want me to have them?"

"Percy, this is the thing I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but couldn't." He looked away for a moment, then looked into my eyes.

"Remember when you said you wanted a mother? All the kids in the kingdom had one. All but you." His voice was soft and there was pain in his words.

"I remember, I was five, I played with the maid everyday, we used to play in my tree house."

~Flashback~

"Percy! Be careful, you'll fall if you go to high up!" I smiled down to her, the maid that had been there for me since birth...since my mother died.

"I'm ok. Hey look, there are people over there!"

The maid took her gaze away from me for a second, and sure enough there were people, three of them walking up to us.

"Percy, come down now, we don't know what they want. I need to make sure you are protected." I climbed down but it was really just so I could get a closer look at the three people coming closer.

"Hello!" The voice was a woman's, she was a few feet away, and she kept walking closer. There were two kids with her, a girl maybe a year or two older then me with jet black hair like mine and bright blue electric eyes. She was holding hands with a little boy, about a year or two younger then me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, a small scar was on his upper lip. They were skinny and weak looking. I started to walk closer but the maid grabbed my shoulder and kept me there.

"Do you work for the king?" The woman said, she had blonde hair and wrinkled clothes. The kids however stay away from this woman, the girl looked at her in disgust.

"Yes, now what is it that you want?" I let go of the maids hand and stood behind her. Then I waved the kids forward, they slowly inched their way over. When they got to a certain point, I ran out from behind the maid and grabbed the girls hand, then ran for my life.

"Perseus Jackson! Get over here right now!" I turned with sad eyes, pleading for some kids my age to play with.

"Thalia and Jason Grace, come here this instant."

"Don't go." I said, "Please?" The girl, who I guessed was Thalia, looked scared, but a second later her face hardened and she nodded.

"No." Thalia said. She pulled the boy, who must have been Jason, behind her and crossed her arms.

"If you don't get over here this instant, I'll-"

"Well, I though I only had one child, now I have three?" My father was on the beach walking toward us.

"Daddy!" I yelled I ran towards him and jump into his arms, he purposely fell back and pretended to be dead. He closed his eyes.

"Dad! Get up!" I laughed.

"Not without my true love's kiss." He whispered opening one eye, then closing it pretending to be dead again. I ran over to the maid and pulled her to my father.

"True love's kiss will wake him up. Hurry, he's dying!" I told the maid, she blushed and knelt down. When she was an inch away, my father brought his head up and their lips connected. I stood in the way of the woman with the children, so she didn't see them kiss.

"Eww!" I pretended to gag, then fell to the ground, pretending myself to be dying.

"Looks like you need your own true love, Percy." My father joked.

"I'll be your true love, but just for today." Thalia said. She brought Jason over with her. She knelt next to me, then kissed her hand. Then she slapped her hand on my face. The three of us began to giggle.

"I'm sorry your majesty." The woman came closer to my father and the maid who were lying on their stomachs in the sand watching us. He stood up and brushed the sand off of his clothes then gave his crown to the maid, who started to shine it.

"It's quite alright. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, I am here to apply for the job here as a maid, I found this flier on a post in the city." The woman said. My father turned around and saw the two kids and I. He smiled at me and I returned it.

"Oh, yes, I have been looking for an extra maid ever since Sally started playing with Percy. You may have the job."

"Thank you sir! I will start after I find my kids a babysitter during the day."

"How about you bring your kids along with you. I'm sure Percy won't mind playing with them."

"Oh thank you King Poseidon. You are truly an amazing man. Come now children, let's go home. Shall I come tomorrow, sir?"

"Yes. In fact, how about you stay for dinner?" My father asked.

"No, I don't want to intrude." The woman said.

"You wouldn't be intruding at all. Sally will you show her the maid's room." Sally nodded and gestured the woman to follow.

"Father?" I said yanking on his robe.

"Yes son?"

"What happened to my mommy?" I looked into his eyes sadly. He followed my expression.

"Your mommy is gone Percy. She died when you were born."

"Can...I get another? Maybe like our maid, ! I think she likes you!" My father kneeled down and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Percy, you know I can only marry royalty, but maybe if we look we can find someone...like Sally." My father sighed sadly.

~two years later (still flashback, not present day)~

"No! I don't want you!" I yelled at the mean princess who tried to pick me up.

I ran through the set of doors leading to the throne room. The princess chasing me.

"Daddy!" I yelled, I didn't see him anywhere.

"Come here you little bra-Poseidon." He appeared from behind his chair.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"That mean lady, get her away!" Tears began streaming down my face.

"What happened?"

"She was saying mean things about my mommy!" My fathers face automatically grew angry. He turned towards the princess and she winced.

"Guards!" My father yelled. "Get her out of here and make sure she doesn't return."

After all the commotion died down my father lead me up to his throne. He sat down in it, picked me up and placed me on his lap. Then he hugged me tightly. My tears had finally stopped and I rested my head on his chest, I could hear his heart beating.

"Don't listen to what ever that woman said Percy. Your mother was a wonderful woman, and if she was here now..." He trailed off.

"Daddy?" I said. "Can we not look for any new mommies? I don't want one anymore." I looked into my fathers eyes and he sighed.

"Yes, Percy. No more mean princesses are coming. I promise." He smiled.

Suddenly, bursting into the throne room came my two childhood best friends, Thalia and Jason. They were crying. My father and I ran over to them and were able to catch them before they fell face first onto the floor.

"What wrong?" My father asked worriedly.

"It's our mom. Ever since she got a job here, she has been spending her money on drinks. She's a drunk...we didn't tell you because...because she said she would kill us." Thalia cried.

"She was hitting us," Jason added. "and gave us these." He showed us the bruises along with the long slash marks on there arms, clearly from a knife. Thankfully it wasn't deep on either of them.

"This won't do." My father said. "You will stay here with us, I will send guards to find her later, right now we need to get the two of you to the infirmary.

After they were finished being treated, my father sent out some guards to find their mother. When they came back, they didn't have good or bad news. My father sent us out of the room but we hid in the curtain by the door.

"My king," one guard said. "When we got to the house, it was...on fire."

"What?" My father said. "What happened? Is their mother still..."

"I'm afraid not sir." I saw my father drop his head into his hands.

"What do you want us to do sir." My father looked up and shook his head.

"Nothing right now. I will tell them later. When I think they're ready."

I looked at Thalia and Jason. They had blank faces. Based on what they told my father and I, they didn't like her, but she was all they had other than each other. They needed a parent, and now, they didn't have either one. First their father left them, and now their mother was dead. I spread my arms and they walked into them. We stood there for a few minutes. It was quiet in the throne room.

"We should go." I finally said. They agreed and we walked out of the room unnoticed.

~back in Poseidon's library~

"Come to think of it, I always thought you and Sally would be a nice couple. I just can't believe you sent her away."

"Percy, I had to, someone told me that if I didn't, there would be harm done to her."

"Why? Why were people threatening her? You could have protected her here. What would have happened to her?" I was getting frustrated and he was too.

"Because she's your mother Percy! She's your mother." I looked at my father worried and confused. He brought his hands to his face.

"I thought you said you could only marry royalty."

"Yes, that's true, but I didn't marry her. I disobeyed the rules and was forced to make her a maid, so she could be with you but also be hidden when people began looking for her."

"What about the people who helped...you know deliver me? Wouldn't they have told?"

"Thankfully they were her friends. They never told anyone that they had helped with your birth and that Sally was your mother." I sat there flabbergasted. Knowing that you lived your life not knowing who your mother was and finding out that you really just spent most of those years with her, was absolutely crazy, and worst of all, it hurt.

"How could you not have told me. I wouldn't have said anything, and now she gone! I never get to look at her and say 'I'm your son'."

"I know Percy, if I could bring her back here I would, but I have no idea where she is."

"Whatever." I crossed my arms, the last thing I wanted to do was sit here and talk to him some more but he quickly changed the subject.

"The velvet box," He said, "give it to me."

I slid the silky box across the table to him. He grabbed it and held it in his hands.

"I'm sorry Percy. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you but I couldn't." I stayed silent looking off into the book shelves.

"Anyway, I have one more thing to talk to you about." Silence.

"As you know, you are sixteen today, and I wanted this to be a very happy day for you, and I wish you had more time, but the world is not fair."

"Yeah!?" I said still angry.

"Percy, I need you to understand that this is not my choice, you are forced to do this." He opened the box and looked at it. I turned to see what it was. That was the final straw.

I stood up, as fast as lightning.

"No! I refuse to do this!" I yelled at my father.

"It's not my choice, Percy! I don't want to do this to you but I am not in control of this!"

"I don't care! I will not be forced into this, I will do it on my own when I am ready!"

"You will do this and that's final! I don't care if you don't care, you have two years to put this thing on a princesses finger or you can forget about ever ruling this kingdom!" I scowled at him. He knew he struck a nerve. Ever since I had asked him to stop looking for a wife he knew how much I hated wanting to get married. I always showed it, to Jason, Thalia, to my own father. They all knew I hated the thought of an arranged marriage.

Suddenly from across the room a loud crash made us temporarily forget what we were talking about.

"Show yourself!" My father yelled angrily. Jason pokes his head out from behind the stacks of books.

"Jason!" My father yelled standing up, making the boy flinch.

"What did you hear! Tell me the truth." His voice was angry.

"Everything, sir. From Percy's mom to now." Jason said weakly.

"Get out!" My father yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, I came to tell you about the party for Percy this evening."

"I said get out! I never want to see your face back in this palace! You have ten minutes to get out of here, and take your sister with you!"

"Dad! You can't do that. You know their story, you can't do this to them. You've know Jason since he was a kid. He has never done anything to disappoint you." I tried to calm him down but it wasn't working.

"I don't care about his history, I want him out." Jason flinched again and I have him a sad look. Jason turned and walked away, head hanging.

My father began leaving but turned around to say something before he left.

"You better be ready for the party tonight, or so help me Perseus..."

"What? What will you do? You've already messed up my whole life with lying to me and sending my friends away. Oh yeah, and making me get married." I said, probably not the smartest idea. Now he was fuming.

"Or else I will pick your bride, and I will pick the meanest one, the nastiest, the one you will hate the most. You will also not be heir anymore. You won't rule this kingdom. I will find someone more suitable for the job." He knew that was a rough stop for me. He knew that since I was a kid that I wanted to be king. He knew that very well. The many times we would talk about it, how I would rule the kingdom when it was my turn.

I gave him one last scowl before packing up my stuff and marched off to my room as he walked out to the hallway. I quickly ran to Jason's room and placed a note on his bed since he was currently not there. It said to come to the party, thankfully it was a costume party, and help me figure everything out. I can't do this alone.

~training session~

I slashed the dummy to pieces. I was still so angry with my father that I was ruining all the equipment during my training session with Chiron.

"What's on your mind Percy?" He asked.

"Too much." I answered.

"Sometimes we need to take a break and talk things over with some friends to make everything better."

"Believe me, talking won't do any good." Seeing that I didn't want to talk, he sat there quietly. Then, one of my fathers personal servants came up.

"Hey Grover, what's up?" I knew it had to do with my father so I looked down at my sword. It was steel. I didn't want to use the pen my father gave me. It would be like I forgave him, which I was far from doing.

"The king has sent me to tell you that you will also be in costume. You will wander around in the crowd and must interact with the girls there, and then he said something about the talk in the library and that you better listen to him."

"Thanks Grover." I started to walk away when Grover grabbed my shoulder.

"He also said I can help you this evening." He grinned which I returned. Grover and I have been friends since he started working for my father, but he was one of my fathers personal servants, so we didn't really get hang out much as I got older.

"Percy, it's been two hours, go change, and get ready for your party. You're father wants you in your outfit when you head down for dinner." Chiron said.

We left and Grover brought out my clothes as I took a shower. A long warm shower, that got my mind off of the whole conversation I had with my dad. After getting dressed I found Grover outside of my room and told him to come in. We began running through the arrangements for the night. I would greet the women there, pick out a few of them, and invite them to live in the castle, then compare them to the princesses that would be visiting.

"I thought I could only marry royalty."

"When you were ten the law changed. You can marry a girl if she lives in your kingdom."

"Hmmm..." I thought. What if Annie...no, she wouldn't come, besides, I didn't even know if she lived here, let alone if we liked each other enough, for all I know she could be brat.

But she's so sweet and beautiful...my mind thought.

Wait a minute...

My mom, Sally. She left when I was ten. If the law changed, why didn't they get married afterwards? I have so many unanswered questions, there were so many things she missed, birthdays, celebrations, I was left without a mother for what I thought was my whole life, but even if she was with me since I was ten, I still felt as though I didn't have one.

I shake my head, I needed to get my mind off the subject. It's my birthday and I want it to be as good as it can be, even if it was already a disaster.

After an hour I bid Grover goodbye and open the door in my room that lead to the library. I walked down the spiral staircase to the bottom floor of the library where I found my teacher.

Two long hours later I headed to my room to drop off some papers, saying I was going to learn some new things, mainly around Greek and some Roman mythology. Turns out that book will come in handy. I learned about Perseus today, which is the Greek hero I was dressed up as.

It was a long walk to dinner without Jason. We always came to dinner together and we would talk while my father had his own conversation with some of the servants. Dinner was silent tonight. No one else was in the room except for Grover, just in case my father or I needed something.

"Percy," my father said halfway through the meal. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, I should have told you, and I don't want to put you through this whole marriage thing. Believe me if you could rule without marrying I would let you." I sat there picking at my food, that last sentence really got to me. I looked up at him.

"What about you? You didn't marry."

"I was for a little while, then she left, and then you came along...I just needed an heir." We sat there silent for the rest of the meal.

"I'm sorry dad," I said as I was finishing up. "I did overreact, I just...wish I could have known...and now this whole wedding thing..."

I stood up and grabbed my plate. My father stood up as well. I stopped at his end of the table as he walked in front of me. I put down my plate and was pulled into a bear hug which I returned. My father and I never got in fights, so this hug wasn't really a surprise. We pulled away and he looked me up and down.

"Now go wash up, you have a big night ahead of you."

I wash up and head to the ballroom, I see my father already on his thrown, a big group of people have already arrived but more were flooding in. A few had an announced entrance and others just walked by. I put on my helmet, I had on a chest plate, a Greek battle skirt, and tie up sandals with straps that reach almost to my knees. I decided to run to my room quickly and grab Riptide for dramatic effect. I walked down the staircase opposite the entrance and came to my father, I bowed and pulled my head up to smile at him, which he returned. I stood up, turned around, and began walking away. It looked so much bigger from up close, the whole party. I began mingling like my father had said but it turned out most if the girls were snobby.

About an hour later, barely anybody was entering in anymore, just a few late people who had no grand entrance. I was talking to a girl named Drew, who I couldn't stand anymore when I looked towards the staircase and saw her. She wore a shimmering, gray dress that just barely touch the floor, her hair was half up half down, most of her hair was pulled back and tied into a braid, her face was covered by a mask that looked like an owl and loose strands of golden curly hair flowed freely on both sides of her head.

I walked passed a still talking Drew and stopped at the edge of the stairs. When she saw me, she smiled, which I returned. I held out my hand and bowed. She took it and we walked over to the dance floor. She was about the same height as me, although the heels probably helped. We danced for a few minutes before I said something.

"What's your name?" I asked, after all, I did need to get to know some if these people. She smiled.

"Annie." She said softly. I nearly jumped for joy. She came! Something about that voice though, it was familiar, and not from talking to her earlier that day in the library.

"Annie!" I half whisper, half yelled, thankfully it didn't draw any attention.

"Who are you?" She asked. I looked at her, I couldn't take off my helmet or girls would be ripping me away from each other. I brought my head close to her ear. Thankfully it was a slow song so it didn't look strange.

"Already forgot about me? Wow, I thought our little conversation in the library would have stuck better, oh well." She pulled me back so she could see my helmet covered face. She look into my eyes, I smiled as she brought her head closer, then a hand went to the back of my neck where some of my hair was still showing. Her eyes widened and she began to speak.

"Your...your prin-" I brought one of my fingers to her uncovered lips.

"Shhh. I can't let people know it's me." She still had her hand in my hair and she brought my head closer, pulling me back to her shoulder. I put my chin on it and we rocked back and forth to the music. She began speaking in my ear as best as she could through my helmet.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't." I whispered back. "I just saw the most beautiful girl coming down the stairs in a gray dress and a owl mask. By the way, you make a beautiful owl." What was I doing, I barely knew her and I was confessing my...I don't even know what it is, love? She giggled and pulled away from me.

"And why aren't you in a costume? Everyone is supposed to be dressed as an animal." I smiled at her.

"Royals aren't. We are supposed to dress as heroes from Greek or Roman mythology. I'm Perseus, because you know, that's my name, so might as well be the hero one, right?" Her eyes widened again.

"Mythology!? You know about mythology?"

"I'm learning, that and there is always books in my library-"

"Can you show me?" I look her in the eyes. Her eyes were pleading, how could I say no?

"Of course."

We slip past the guards unnoticed and I grab her hand as we run to the end of the hallway.

"Hold on." She says, letting go of my hand and placing it on my shoulder. Then she pulls off her heels and picks them up.

"Alright, ready." She slips her hand back into mine and we run off again, it's a good thing too, I'm pretty sure if she would have looked at me, she would have seen me redden.

"Wait, there's something I need to do first. Where's the infirmary?" I stop to look at her, confused. Finally I gave in.

"This way." I pull her along and we reach the infirmary door.

"Thank you." I heard that voice say that before.

"What's in there that you're interested in?"

"There's someone I have to talk to. Would you mind staying out here?" The only person in there was Tristan. Everyone else was healed and at the party. Why did she want to talk to...wait.

It all came flooding back...that voice, to belong to Annie, but also...Beth.

She was already inside. I heard her talking, it was very low.

"It's me Beth. Remember, you saved Paige and I. I wanted to tell you that Luke believed what you said about you forcing us to show you where your brother and sister were."

No, no no no. This can't be happening.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't get my siblings back. You must have me confused with the prince. He went to get them back, not me." There was silence.

"Oh...um, please don't tell anyone about this."

"I, um, I promise." I heard Tristan say. Then I heard footsteps. I began to freak out but moved away from the door and pretended I was tightening my sandals, oblivious to everything that was said.

She came out and saw me kneeling down. I stood up as though nothing was wrong.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded, but she was looking at the ground. It was silent all the way to my room. Sure there were other doorways we could go through but my room was the closest.

"Um...this doesn't look like a library." She said nervously.

"I know," I pulled her in and her face showed she was uncomfortable. What did she think I was going to do? I laughed and she looked at me nervously.

"Oh stop it, I'm not here for anything like that." Her face some what calmed.

"Follow me." I didn't take her hand this time, knowing she would go back to feeling very uncomfortable. I went to the door, stopped and turned.

"Alright, do you trust me?" I asked, her eyes widened again but she nodded. I reach out my hand and she took it.

"Now close your eyes." Slowly but surely she did. I opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Alright," I said stepping behind her, "open your eyes." Slowly her eyes opened and she gasped.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She said breathlessly.

"You're really into libraries aren't you? We have another, but it's my dad's. This one is all mine."

"Really? All yours?" I nodded.

I put my hand on the railing but instead found her hand. I quickly pulled it away and rubbed my neck. She smiled and turn me towards her. She pulled off her mask then my helmet and grabbed the hand that was still on my neck and pulled me down the stairs. We made our way down them slowly, holding hands and I couldn't help but blush. She was beautiful.

But she was also Beth.

The girl in the rebellious group that threatened my kingdom. This is like that story by Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet but worse. Two forbidden lovers (if I could even say that's what we were), a prince and a rebellious peasant that was pretty much trying to kill me, if I looked at the situation from Luke's point of view.

She pulled me to the far side of the library into a corner, sure enough there was some Greek mythology. She began pulling books out and reading them. When she got to the point that she had too many to carry I held out my hands and she placed them in my arms, thankful for my help. I walked over to the nearest table and put them down. Soon she walked over and sat down.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" She asked, eyes glued to the book in her hands.

"You just did." I said looking up from my book and smiling. She looked up from her book and smiled too.

"Well, another question."

"Only if you let me ask you one after."

"Alright. When I went in to talk to that boy, Tristan, he said something about you rescuing his siblings. Is that true?"

"Maybe I should ask my question first. Do you go by Annie or Beth?" She looked at me with horror in her eyes, frozen in place.

"I...um...I..." She stuttered.

"Yes, to answer your question. I did save his brother and sister, I was pretending to be him the whole time, and you helped me, is that right?"

"Ye-yes."

"So let's try this again. Do you go by Annie or Beth?"

"Well, actually, it's Annabeth." She looked down at her book sadly. I stood up and walk over to her. She quickly got up and began backing away cautiously. She soon was backed into a corner but I still walked closer to her. I only stopped when I was next to her ear again.

"Annabeth is a beautiful name." I pulled back to see her expression and placed a hand on her cheek. She smiled and put her arms around my neck, I rested my forehead on hers and we sat there looking into each other's eyes until I pulled away. I need to stop this, we can't be together. Any hope that we could had to go. She was a rebel and I was the prince she was rebelling against.

That's when I felt a hand turn me around and a pair of soft, warm lips touch mine. Her hands went to my hair and I found mine at her hips. That's when I saw the vision.

~vision~

I was wearing an orange shirt and had beads around my neck. I was sitting next to Annabeth. She was in an orange shirt too. On it said 'Camp Half-Blood'. We were talking and sharing a misshapen cupcake with blue icing.

"You are so not making this easy." I said. Annabeth laughed and she put her hands around my neck.

"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." Then she kissed me.

"Well it's about time!" Someone yelled. A girl was leading a group of eavesdroppers in the dark with torches.

"Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?" I said.

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" The girl leading said happily.

"The canoe lake!" A boy shouted.

The group came and picked us up, but Annabeth and I were still able to hold hands. We began to laugh. Then they threw us into the lake. I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth looking at me. At the bottom of the lake we were surrounded by an air bubble. We kissed again.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

~vision ended~

I don't know how long we kissed, I lost track of time, but when we finally stopped to catch our breath, we needed to leave. It was getting late and we had to get back to the party before anybody noticed we left. I decided not to say anything about the vision.

"Will...will you stay here?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"What?"

"I can choose a few girls to stay with me, I can pick a girl to be my queen as long as she lives here, in Atlantis. I...I want you to stay. You would live here, I could pick you, we could be together."

"I, um, I..."

"Please. Just tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss and I will leave you be. I will forget about you, I will marry someone else, but if you say you did feel some sort of affection, I will pick you, I...I will love you forever, I wouldn't love another soul."

She smiled.

"Why, Perseus, I didn't know you loved me so. Especially a rebellious peasant."

I looked at her and she laughed at me.

"Of course, I do, but please, call me Percy." Forget anything I said about us not being together, maybe this could work.

~Annabeth's pov~

What was I thinking! Kissing the prince of the kingdom I was supposed to rebel against.

Then to make things worse I agreed to stay in the palace so we could be together.

Piper would get a load out of this.

Piper!

"We've got to go!" I said to Percy.

"Just leave the books, I'll have someone get them later." He said "We still have to slip back into the party."

"My friend Piper! She there all alone."

"Crap! Jason! I totally forgot."

We sped back up the stairs, into his enormous room, back into the hallway, and through a "short cut" as Percy called it. We just went through a couple of rooms and were back into the ballroom. We pulled on our mask and helmet, I put on my heels, and we causally made our way back into the crowd, staying close together. I see Piper looking around the room.

"Paige." She hears me and turns.

"Nice to see you too, Annie. Thanks for totally leaving me back- hey! Who's the hunk." I looked down at mine and Percy's hands. There intertwined but he didn't hear, he was talking to a boy with blond hair and a girl with black hair. Both wore eagle looking masks. They were talking low and I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. They were bending down a little, out of the view of the king.

"The prince." I informed her.

"Oh my-"

"Shut up!" I cut her off as quiet as possible. Percy turned and the two strangers looked at us.

"This must be Piper." Percy said.

"He knows?" She asked. I nodded.

"Oh, um, hello your-"

"Don't!" He said.

"He doesn't want anyone to know it's him." I told her.

"Oh. Sorry." Piper said.

"Help me pick out some girls so my father thinks I wasn't doing nothing all this time." Percy said.

"Alright, I'll go with Piper and find some unattractive, snotty girls." I joked although I didn't want any pretty girls that could take Percy from me. I didn't want any competition.

There I go again. I've been with Percy for about ten minutes and I was already getting jealous.

He laughed and gave me a quick kiss on the hand before running off, the strangers following him.

Piper and I looked at the people around us, we picked off a few people and got there names.

Rachel, Calypso, and Drew.

They should be easy opponents.

A few minutes later, the king called up the people that were dressed up like the heroes, or like Percy said, the royals, and they were lined up in front of the crowd. After the king announced a name, a prince or princess would take off their mask until it was Percy's turn.

"And last, but definitely not least, Prince Perseus!" The crowd clapped as Percy took off his helmet.

"Now," the king said. "As the laws have changed, Prince Perseus is allowed to pick some girls from the crowd as possible suitresses. Perseus." He said giving Percy the spotlight.

"Annie!" I jumped at my code name. I knew he was going to say it, but it just made my heart race faster and faster, and he said it so quickly after he got all the attention. I walked up to him, a little embarrassed, I was the first one up there. I could feel my face get warm.

He turned to me and I smiled at him, which he returned.

"Just whisper the names to me."

"Piper, I can't leave her out of this."

"Paige." He announced. Piper perked up at this but walked up to the front.

"Rachel, Drew, Calypso and Reyna." I whispered.

"Drew!?" He said,

"Wu-who! Yeah! In your face Rachel!"

"No I didn't mean to say that, not Drew!"

"Just give her a chance!" Someone in the crowd said.

"How about no." Percy said.

Drew came into view and crossed her arms.

"Why? Because I bore you?"

"Yes, that and you're snotty, uncaring, and nothing like Ann- I mean...don't deserve to be a princess."

Was he comparing me to her. He was going to say 'nothing like Annabeth,' I know it. He really does care for me. My cheeks began to warm again.

"Whatever. Who would want to be with a stupid, pampered-" Percy got to her with lightning speed.

"Choose your words carefully." He threaten, the sword he had at his side now at her throat. They glared at each other for a minute until the king broke it up.

"Alright Perseus, continue."

"Rachel and Calypso." They stepped out from the crowd.

"Is that all?" The king said.

"Reyna." Percy said. She stepped out too. Drew went back into the crowd, a frown on her face. Looks like the 'Wu-who' she had before was replaced by anger since the Rachel girl she was trying to outdo was up next to the other chosen girls and not her.

"Now, altogether take off your masks." We did as told and I was surprised when I saw how pretty the other girls were. I really hoped Percy liked me enough.

Gosh, I'm such a lovesick dork.

Percy stepped back up onto the platform and stood next to me on the end. He glanced at his father who nodded to him.

"The party shall resume." The king said and the people broke apart into groups again, talking about the girls Percy, well really Piper and I picked.

"I must escort you to your rooms now." Percy said. "Shall we?" He held out a hand signaling us to walk and we did.

It was really awkward. Not the fact that girls are staying in the palace to get a chance with Percy, but that we were being taken to rooms, walking quietly and in a straight line.

"Why did he pick me?" Piper whispered behind me.

"I told him to. I can't do this without you and you're not going back to...you know what without me." I was talking about our group, the rebellion. She must have gotten the picture because she didn't ask any further questions.

I wasn't paying attention and I knock into Percy who caught me and reddened, so did I. Well he blushed, that's a good sign. I straightened and we all stood there.

"Reyna, this is your room." he opened the door, it was half the size of Percy's room, but still was really big. We walked down the hall.

"Rachel, this room is yours." He pushed the door open. It was identical to Reyna's room. We left the girls to inspect their rooms and turned the corner.

"Calypso, you're in here." He opened the door, it looked like the other rooms. We walked a little further.

"Piper." He opened the next door. We left. It was only Percy and I now. We rounded the next corner.

"Now, my darling, you get the best room of all." He opened a door and I saw that my room was bigger than the other rooms. It was about the size of three huge rooms but a little smaller than Percy's.

The queen size bed looked so comfortable, I can't even remember the last time I slept in an actual bed, due to the moving around from the rebellion.

Why was he doing this? He knew I was a rebel. I can't do this, I can't hurt him like this.

"Percy." I sighed.

"Isn't it great! Oh, and here's the best part." He went to a door and opened it.

"Come take a look." He said. I stood up and walk over to the door. I looked through and I realized it was his room. Our rooms are connected.

"This way you can see me whenever you want." He smiled at me.

"Percy, I...I don't know if I can stay." His smile faded and I felt terrible.

"Wh-what?" He asked.

"Percy, listen. I'm a rebel. I...I can't do this to you, it unfair. I want you to be happy." He grabbed my hand as I turned away.

"Then stop the rebellion. The only way I will ever be happy is if you're here with me. Yes, I know it sounds crazy, we barely know each other, but I want that to change, I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me. The kiss in the library, it meant something. You kissed me first, and I know we both felt something. Then that vision, you saw it didn't you? Please Annabeth. Please." He shrunk to his knees and hung his neck so it was facing the ground.

"I can't Percy. I'm...I'm so sorry." He shook his head and stood up. He walked through the door leading to his room and I heard it shut and lock behind him. I didn't know he saw the vision. It was like we already knew each other but we couldn't remember. It would explain why I came to like him so fast.

I sat on the bed for a few minutes then stood up. I went out the door into the hallway and walked a little further down. I knocked on a door then opened it. It was Percy's room but he was nowhere to be seen. I walked further into his room and closed the door behind me. I walked over to his bed and found a box. It was blue and green and the colors were swirled like waves. A big blue bow was placed on top. Curiosity got to me and I opened it. There was a book on Greek mythology, pictures and a key, along with some other stuff. I then found a velvet box and I opened it. It was a ring, it was silver and it had a big diamond in it. The color of the diamond was the color of Percy's eyes, sea green. I placed it back in the box and took out the pictures. It was Percy, I could tell. He had the same cute smile as in the pictures. There was also a woman, she was dressed as a maid, but the way she held him and hugged him or even would play with him showed something more, she could be his mother. I knew Percy didn't have a mother, I heard it in the ballroom, someone was saying that it was sad he didn't have a mom.

I placed the pictures back into the box and looked up. The window was open. I looked out and saw Percy climbing a tree. I looked down at the ground and saw where he landed, it was a very far jump, he must have done it before.

I unlocked the door leading to my room and grabbed some spare sheets. I tied the sheets to a sturdy chair and climbed down onto the sandy beach. I walked over to the tree and started to climb. He still hadn't noticed me yet.

"Why does my life suck?" He said. I froze. I was going to reply but he answered himself.

"Because you're nice. If you were rude and selfish like a normal prince you're life would be so much better." He lied down on his back and I resumed my climb, being as silent as possible.

"Not only did I find out what actually happened to my mother, had a fight with my father, had my two best friends kicked out of the palace, and had two fights with that idiot Luke, but now I have to live with girls I don't even know or like, well except for Annabeth, and now she is leaving."

"Yeah, well you should have seen it coming. She was bound to leave you. She's a rebel, I'm surprised she didn't try to kill you and help the rebellion from the inside, she definitely would have succeeded. You were in the palm of her hand."

I hated how he was talking to himself. I really did like him, I just didn't want to hurt him and what he said about the rebellion, it was so true. It probably hurt him that he thought I would do that. I might as well have. He sighed.

"Sometimes I just wish I wasn't a prince. Life would be better." He said and sighed again.

I made it to the top and crawled over to him. I grabbed his hand and he flew into a fighting stance as quick as lightning. He calmed and turned his back to me looking towards the palace. I sat down next to him. He got up and turned back towards to ocean and I followed. Instead of sitting down, I pushed his shoulders down, preventing him from moving.

"I'm not going to move, the sea calms me, if I feel frustrated it's the only thing that can keep me calm." He said.

"Good." I said. "I don't feel like walking back and forth on this thing." I sat down next to him.

"It's a treehouse." I could tell he was trying not to get mad.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt." I said grabbing his hand. He sighed. To my surprise he put his other hand on top of mine. I might as well put my other hand on too.

"I understand...I didn't think we would be together anyway...I'm a prince and you're a rebel. Plus I thought that I might have freaked you out earlier." I looked at him.

"In the library, when you were walking towards me? Sure I guess, but then you said my name was beautiful. I honestly don't know what came over me, but I kissed you."

"No, not that. In the town library. I threw you an apple..."

"What about it?"

"Um, well, I unintentionally proposed to you." He said rubbing his neck with one hand. "It's a Greek proposal and it turns out I'm Greek, so..." He awkwardly pulled his other hand away from my hands and put them both in his lap.

"I wish I knew what I was..." He looked at me confused.

"The only reason I'm in that rebellion is because I don't have a family. I lived on the streets when I was young, then...Luke found me, he took care of me and I have traveled with him ever since. He started the rebellion sometime after Thalia died in th-"

"Thalia? I know a Thalia. She was one of the people I was talking to at the party. The other one is her brother Jason."

"Thalia and Jason!? They've been alive all this time? How do you know them?"

"Their mom worked here at the palace. They played with me when I was young. Then Thalia became a maid and Jason was one of my personal servants when I turned thirteen. How do you know her?"

"Thalia was Luke's friend, I guess he had the same problem as me, living on his own, then Thalia became his friend. Luke found me some time after and we all became friends, we agreed to be a family since we had such crappy lives. Thalia's mom was a-"

"Drunk? I know. That's why they work...worked here."

"Worked?"

"My dad fired them today."

"Oh yeah, duh. I kinda heard your conversation with yourself."

"Great." Percy said slapping a hand over his face. I pulled his hand away and held it. We turned toward each other and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"My life is falling apart." He whispered. Now I felt even worse than before. His life was falling apart. In just one day all these horrible things happened to him. How could I make it any worse.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"What?" He whispered against my skin. I shivered, his warm breath rippled from my shoulder and around my body, making my heart beat faster.

"I'll make you a promise. If you don't marry in a year and a half, I will come back and we can be together." It was a fair deal. He looked up.

"Do you promise?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Yes." We smiled at each other and I gave him a kiss, his warm, soft lips moved against mine slowly and I remembered the vision from the library. When we finally parted, I decided to talk to him about it.

"In the library, did you see anything when I was kissing you?" He looked at me, those green eyes matched the boy's eyes in the vision. I knew it was Percy and I, I just didn't know what the vision was of.

"Yes." He admitted. "I was actually going to ask you the same question. We were talking, then some people came and threw us into a lake. Then an air bubble surrounded us and we kissed again. Mean anything to you?"

"Nope." I shook my head. Percy laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"It's funny. We just keep running into one another today. First seeing each other at the parade, at the library, then when I went to find Tristan's brother and sister, the party, and now that vision. Maybe...the world is just telling us that we're meant to be."

I thought over his last sentence.

'Maybe...the world is just telling us that we're meant to be.'

I put my head on his shoulder and stared out at the sea, he put his head my head and he followed my gaze.

"Maybe." I whispered back. "By the way, I totally heard you talking to Luke and decided to pretend to accidentally come in and say the location of where the kids were."

"You know, I felt something every time I was talking to you, both Annie and Beth. I had butterflies in my stomach." I smiled at his comment. I put my lips on his neck and let my next words vibrate against his skin.

"Me too." He shivered and I nuzzled his neck with my lips. He tilted his head to the left so I could continue. I kissed his neck once then moved up to his jaw, then to his lips. We pulled apart after a few minutes.

"So..." Percy said.

"So..." I echoed.

"I still proposed to you. What do you say?"

"If you're not married in a year and a half, then I'll say yes." Percy was quiet for a minute, then chuckled. He wrapped his arms around me and brought his face to my neck, his warm breath making me shiver.

"Do you want the ring?"

* * *

**_Thanks to the following people who both favorited and followed me as an author:_**

**_00-WisE-GirL-00, HiddeninShadows2, TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS, the Fiction Fan.  
_**

**_Those who favorited the story:_**

**_00-WisE-GirL-00, HiddeninShadows2, TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS, the Fiction Fan, Olivian101, and ShadowsOfATridentTattoo.  
_**

**_and those who followed the story:_**

**_00-WisE-GirL-00, HiddeninShadows2, TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS, the Fiction Fan, Olivian101, ShadowsOfATridentTattoo, Johanne er best, Waldrong24, _**_** 01, and those-that-wander.  
**_

_**Please tell me if I miss you, you deserve to be recognized if you did any of the following.**_

_**Does anybody watch Star vs. the forces of evil? I started watching it and I just love it. It reminds me of Percy and Annabeth, but it's Marco and Star. Percy has green eyes, not brown like Marco and Annabeth doesn't have blue eyes, isn't girly, isn't from another dimension, or dumb(about earth. She just doesn't know what all happens on earth, otherwise she isn't dumb). Anyway, after my randomness.  
**_

_**Now to the question for the next chapter summary(This question is so random):  
**_

_**What is a group of crows called (I give you permission to look it up if you don't know)?  
**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Plagued by dreams

Hey Guys. New Chapter. Nothing else to say really.

Oh wait. Guess what!

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! Here is my gift to you, A NEW CHAPTER!

Oh and I won my soccer game on Friday! Yeah! 3 games in a row. OK one game was a forfeit but otherwise 3 games in a row.

Sorry, I am happy today, and it's late and no one else is up and I have school and another soccer game tomorrow but I am doing this all for you guys.

I had a lot of cake today, my own, and my cousins because she had a baby shower today. Yeah, on my birthday.

Thanks to: imafanpire, kamspanda, and AlandraFrost for following this story

Reviews: Guest #1 - Believe me, this story is far from over.

imafanpire- Is it AU or is it not? I think you know were I am going with this.

kamspanda8888- Here's an update! I hope you like it. Lots of Percabeth feels and suspense.

Guest #2- I'm continuing. Here's the next chapter!

TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS- Thanks, I believe Percy and Annabeth's interactions were on point too. I loved the library scene and tree house scene and you're going to love the beach scene here.

Johanne er best- Thanks. If you thinks it's beautiful now just wait.

HiddeninShadows2- You're never to dramatic, love. Thanks, I feel so loved.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3.

Plagued by dreams

~Percy's pov~

~dream~

I turn towards a girl dressed in white, her vial is too heavy to see under and I go to lift it up. At the same time, a blonde girl runs in through the door and screams.

"No! Percy, you promised me! What happened to 'I'll never love anybody else'!?"

"Tough luck." I say in a harsh uncaring voice. Tears stream down her face and she is pulled away by guards. I lift the vial and see green eyes look into mine. Red hair shows from underneath the vial and freckles dot her cheeks, she smiles and I smile back. We both close our eyes and lean in. I hear a sob, then a scream, then, all is silent. We are inches apart now.

~straight into another dream~

"You may now kiss the bride." I lifted the vial to see Annabeth underneath. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest with joy. That's when everything starting going bad.

"Stop!" A guard yelled after charging through the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked.

"That girl you're marrying is rebel."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"N-no, she's not." I yelled stepping in front of her. From behind us a man in a black robe grabs Annabeth and a servant grabs me so I can't run and help her. The man grabs an axe and going to chop off Annabeth's head.

"Annabeth!"

"Percy!" She screams. The blade is inches from her neck.

~dream over~

I wake with a start and sit up. Everything from last night comes back to me.

I asked Annabeth to marry me.

~last night~

"Do you want the ring?" My voice echoed in my mind. Annabeth smiled and nodded. We climbed down from the tree house and I climbed up into my room. I grabbed the velvet box and jumped out of my window again. I walked over to Annabeth who was waiting on the beach and I kneeled down.

"Will you Annabeth-"

"Chase."

"I thought you didn't know anything about yourself."

"That's the only thing I can remember. Anyway, go on."

"Alright." I cleared my throat and lifted my head so I could look her in the eyes.

"Will you, Annabeth Chase, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Hmmm...let me think..."

"Annabeth!"

"Yes! Gosh, you're so pushy." She smiled and held out her left hand and I slid the silver ring with the sea green diamond onto her finger. I stood up and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her closer to me, our lips connected. I picked her up bridal style and I swung her around, she began to laugh. I swung her until I was waist deep in the ocean and purposely fell into the sea on top of her.

"Percy, my ring!" She said as she pulled her head out of the water. She brought her hands out and examined the new ring on her finger. I whipped my hair around and water flew onto her face.

"Oh come on, Annabeth. A little sea water won't do anything." I said placing my hands on her waist and pulling her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back and we stood there in the water until we couldn't breathe. We walked out of the water and she was soaking wet. I, on the other hand was barely damp which really confused me.

"Look at what you did to my dress, Seaweed Brain! It's soaking we-" she looked up and place a hand on my chest. I shuddered under her touch.

"How are you not even wet!" She yelled, stomping her foot.

"I-I don't know. Don't ask me."

"Ugh! Come on Seaweed Brain, there is no way you're getting out of this unpunished."

"Oh, Wise girl?" Man, I stunk at name calling. It was the first thing that came to my head, and it also related to the whole owl costume she had on.

"Yes." She said.

"Alright, give me your best shot." I smiled and she turned around, her face red.

"Oh believe me, you will regret dumping me in the water."

"Bring it on, _Chase_." I playfully added emphasis to her last name.

She grabbed the front of my collar and looked me dead in the eyes. I pulled in for a kiss but she shoved me away and started running for my window.

I chased her and was able to grab her before she climbed up the sheet. I turned her towards me and put my hands on the palace wall, her head in the middle of them. She gave me a small smirk and she reddened. I brought my lips to hers and we kissed again. This time I parted my lips and tried to part her lips with my tongue but she held strong and pushed me away again. She really was punishing me.

She began to climb up and I let her this time. When she was safely in my room, I climbed up and looked around for her. I started walking to her room when I was pulled back, her arms reaching over my shoulders with her hands on my chest.

Annabeth grabbed the back of my head and put her hands in my hair. She walked back into my dresser and I lifted her onto it. She sat down and we continued to kiss, my hands on her waist. I was surprised when I felt her tongue touch my lips. I went to part them but decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. She grabbed my hair angrily and she broke the kiss, a scowl on her face.

"Well, looks like you are going to need another punishment for that slick move." She said walking to her room. I could tell she was irritated but still joking.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"What, Seaweed Brain?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Wh-what!? Percy, we may be engaged but that doesn't mean-"

"No, I mean, just stay with me until I fall asleep. Then you can go..." I said sadly looking down. I knew she was going to leave, and I wanted to spend every waking minute with her.

"Fine. Just give me a minute." She walked into her room and the door locked behind her. I decided to take off my sandals and battle skirt and pull on my pajama pants. They were green and had fish, seahorses and starfish on them. I was pulling off my chest plate when Annabeth came in, she wore a loose, light blue pajama tee shirt and black leggings. I got my arms stuck and couldn't get out of the armor.

"A little help?" I asked. She laughed and walked over to me. She pulled the armor off with ease and placed a hand on my bare chest. I pulled her close and we began walking backwards. She stopped at the foot of my bed and kissed me. I put one knee on the bed and lowered her down slowly. I deepened the kiss and we lay there kissing, me on top of her. I pulled away but I kissed her neck and she sighed happily as she brushed her fingers through my hair. If I didn't stop now who knows what would happen. I rolled off of her and lay beside her. She put her head on my chest, her hair still wet, and we cuddled in each other's warm embrace. After a minute or so, she got up and pulled the covers out from under me, then she placed them over me and crawled under them next to me again. She put her head in the crook of my neck and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Percy?" Her words vibrated against my skin.

"Yes Chase?"

"I love you, I want you to know that."

"I love you too. I'll never love anybody else." She snuggled into my side some more.

"And don't you dare marry anyone unless it's me."

"I promise you I won't. My word as a prince."

"Good." She kissed my neck and I kissed her forehead. Soon I was out like a light.

~back to present~

I pull off my covers and saw Annabeth was gone...sadly. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning. I thought back to the dream, it had terrified me. I was marrying that Rachel girl, and Annabeth was screaming. I suddenly remembered what she said.

"No! Percy, you promised me! What happened to 'I'll never love anybody else'!?"

She was right, I said that last night, and I definitely meant it, but the dream was so real. I didn't feel anything for Rachel, and that was a fact.

I needed to clear my head. I went to the window and climbed down the sheet that I left hanging out of it. I walked up to the water and saw a light from the corner of my eye. I turned to look at it and saw it was a fire, a person sitting next to it. I walked up behind the person and soon saw it was Prince Leo, he arrived for my party yesterday.

"Percy! Always nice to see you." He said without looking up.

"Right back at you Leo. Why are you out here?"

"It's a long story." He said.

"We have all day." I replied. Something was bothering him, and I was going to find out what it was. He sighed.

"Remember when you visited last month?" He said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah." I said.

"Remember khione?" Leo said.

"Oh, that girl that had a thing for you?" I nudged and winked at him. He still was looking into the fire, no trace of a smile playing on his lips.

"Turns out she didn't have a thing for me."

"Oh..." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah. I can't get my mind off of her. I remember when she used to laugh at my corny jokes and lame pick up lines, but then, one day she left without saying goodbye."

"Maybe she had an emergency." I said.

"No, she left. All her stuff was packed up and gone, all she left was a note saying she hated me and I sat there in her abandoned room for about an hour crying. I thought maybe she could have been the one. Girls only want me for my money and to become royalty, it's different in Forges, Percy, the girls are selfish and mean, here in Atlantis they actually like you...for you."

"Don't worry Leo. You'll find the right girl one day, and she is going to love you to death, or hate your guts but love you at the same time, and be there for you."

"Thanks Percy. You sound so experienced."

"I've had my share fair of love." I said remembering Annabeth.

"Oh really? Already picked a girl out?" He asked. He lifted up the stick he was holding, examining it, it had two melting golden brown marshmallows on it.

"Maybe..." I said sitting down next to him.

"Hey well maybe I can steal one of your unpicked suitresses." He smiled and joked.

"Hey! There's the Leo I know. Always cracking jokes and in a happy mood."

"...yeah, happy mood..." He said, examining his marshmallows again.

"What you got here?" I asked. He pulled out a piece of chocolate and a graham cracker.

"I call it a S'more! S, apostrophe, m, o, r, e. S'more." He held up the creation he made. The marshmallow and the chocolate were crammed between two graham crackers.

"Why did you name it that?" I asked.

"Because once you get a taste of it you want...S'more...you know, like some more!" He said sitting back on his elbow. "Try one." He handed me the food and I took it. I put it in my mouth and I did want another.

"Wow, this is amazing, Leo. Maybe you should hang out with me when I have to compare the princesses. I'm sure that one of them is bound to like you." I said taking another bite.

"You think so?" He asked hopeful.

"Definitely." I said with my mouth full. "You have to make these for them too. You up for a little flirting with the girls?"

"I guess so."

"Great."

~Annabeth's pov~

~dream~

I burst into the room and saw Percy lifting the girls vail. I scream.

"No! Percy, you promised me! What happened to 'I'll never love anybody else'!?"

"Tough luck." He says. Tears stream down my face and guards grab me and pull me back through the doors. He lifts the vial and I see red hair. Rachel. They begin to close the space inbetween them and I begin to sob, I scream and then I'm hit on the head. The last thing I see is Percy and Rachel inches apart from each other.

~next dream~

"You may now kiss the bride." The vial on my face lifted and I was met with Percy's eyes. Joy spread through me, making me warm. Then the guard came in.

"Stop!" The guard yelled, bursting through the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Percy said.

"That girl you"re about to marry is a rebel." People gasped.

"N-no she's not." Percy yelled. I felt a hand grab me and push me down.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

"Percy!" I yelled, I had time to see the man who was wearing a black robe bring his axe up and started to bring it down on my neck.

~dream over~

I sit up and breathe hard. I look around and I see only darkness. I turn on the light at the inn and walk over to where Piper is sleeping. I shake her awake and tell her about my dreams. She yawns.

"Annabeth, they're just a dream. He gave you the ring and he isn't going to fall for anyone else."

"But it was so real."

"Annabeth, it isn't going to happen. Now, can you please just go back to bed?" Well she's crankier than normal.

"I'm going to get some air."

"Fine." Piper says and she rolls back over and begins to snore. She doesn't understand, she isn't in love...yet.

I step out into the hallway and down the stairs. I open the door going outside and sit on the stair in front of the inn door. Last night seemed like a dream come true. I was with Percy and we fell in love, even when I said I might not be able to marry him, he still had hope.

~Percy's pov~

"Good morning ladies." Leo and I say in unison. Today's the first day I am forced to compare the girls.

"This is my good friend Leo, prince of Forges. He will be staying a while, so you might want to get to know him."

"Hello." Leo said with a smile and a wave. The girls waved back. "Would you like to try a S'more?" He held a plate full of them. He walked around a each girl took one.

"Wow, who made these?" Reyna asked.

"I did." Leo replied.

"Well they are great." Rachel said. Calypso was quiet but I could tell she was smiling under that S'more.

"Anyone for seconds." Leo asked. All the girls raised their hands.

"So where are the other girls?" Calypso finally said.

"Um...they had some business to take care of. They should be back...in about a year and a half."

"What?" Rachel said.

"Family stuff, they told me a family member had some serious disease and they wanted to spend as much time with them as they could."

"Both of them have a very ill family member?" Reyna asked. She was smart, I hadn't thought that through.

"They're so close it's like family."

"Hmm..."

"No! I am not wearing that awful thing you call a dress." A girl pushed her way through the doors to the dining area where we all were.

"Sorry for my lateness, my servant wanted me to wear that thing in her hands but I refused." She held out her hand to me.

"Hello." I said. She looked familiar, too familiar.

"The names Clarisse La Rue. Daughter of Ares, blah, blah, blah. Can we just get this over with?" She was wearing a battle skirt and chest plate, similar to what I was wearing last night. That voice was familiar, her face was familiar...but from where. I sat down in a chair and she sat down too.

"S'more?" Leo asked.

"A what." She said looking at Leo. He held out the plate and she eyed them. After a few seconds she pick one up and further examined it before taking a small bite.

"So Clarisse, you fight?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. What does this have to do with anything?" I smiled.

~outside~

Fighting Clarisse was probably the hardest thing ever. She was way better than Luke and that other kid who fought with a spear. She fought with a spear too, but her spear was electric. Sparks flew every time my sword Riptide, collided it. Thankfully, no damage came to my sword. When I almost gave up and fell to the ground, my sword thrown ten yards away and her spear at my throat, I felt a weight in my pocket and smiled, I pulled it out and uncapped the pen. She nearly jumped out of her skin as I quickly got up and was able to disarm her, and pinned her against a wall. Leo, Rachel, Calypso, and Reyna clapped.

"Nice fight." I told her as I capped my pen again.

"You're so lucky you had that pen on you, otherwise you would have been toast."

"Literally." I said. She laughed, but quickly went back to her stubborn self.

"Hey, where did your sword go?" She asked.

"Right here."

"No, the one I threw over there."

"Right here." I repeated. I uncapped the pen so it was in sword form and threw it as far as I could. Then when I felt it in my pocket again, I pulled it out.

"No way. That's..."

"Amazing?"

"Cheating!" She said. I was hoping to get a better reaction out of her, but that was what she saw it as. Then she winced, and fell to her knees, the four watching the fight also winced. I was the only one not affected. They acted the same way I did yesterday, when I was fight at the inn and uncapped riptide. I had winced too.

I grabbed her so I could help her up and the vision began.

~vision~

Clarisse was there, and there were four others. They had pushed me into the creek and were laughing, when I felt something pull in my stomach, like the water was helping me grow stronger. I stood up as they came to get me. I smack one guy so hard his helmet came off and he crumpled into the water. Two more came at me. I hit one in the face and cut off the horse hair plume on the other one's helmet. They stepped back. The fourth one didn't move but Clarisse came charging at me. She had a spear, it's point flickered red with electricity. She thrust at me and I caught it between my sword and the edge of my shield, causing it to snap.

"Ah! You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!" She screamed. I whacked her between the eyes with the butt of my sword(it was riptide!) and it sent her stumbling out of the creek backwards. I was pulled out of the vision but pushed into another.

~different vision~

"Well it's about time!" I remembered last night when I first had the vision in the library. I didn't know who the girl was at first but now, there was no mistaking it. It was Clarisse. She lead the eavesdroppers in the dark with torches.

"Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?" I said.

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said happily.

"The canoe lake!" I still didn't know who the boy was.

Annabeth and I held hands as we were carried to the lake and thrown in. Then the air bubble, the best underwater kiss ever...Annabeth...

~vision over~

I was yanked out of the vision as Clarisse recovered, as well as the others. I tripped over her leg and landed on my knees.

"Did you saw that?" I asked, she nodded.

"I don't know what that was, or when that was, but I just want to say, I'm sorry. The first vision, I wanted to hurt you, maybe even kill you. I could feel it. The last vision though, I felt as though..."

"We were friends..." I finished for her, she nodded again. I stood up and helped her to her feet.

"It's fine Clarisse, we are friends now, if you want to be." She looked up, from her feet.

"A-and friends forgive each other?" She asked.

"Absolutely." I gave her a smile, which she turned. Then she quickly swung me around and pinned me against the wall.

"Well, friend, I have forgiven you for cheating." She said holding her spear to my throat. I couldn't help but laugh.

Now that's more like her.

~Annabeth's pov~

I finished packing my stuff and walked out of the inn. The rest of the group as already outside waiting.

"Alright, let's go." Luke said. He held a bag of ice on his head from when Percy had hit him the day before. We began walking, Luke leading the way with me bringing up the rear. I far off yelling and fighting as we walked through the woods near the castle. Metal clashed with metal and I could hear electricity. We continued to walk, the fighting long gone now. I hear a snap behind me and swing around, my blade out. It's too late, I am pushed behind some bushes, out of sight from the group, with two people looming down on me. One of them tries to pull me up but I grab for my knife a few feet away from me. When I stand up the two are just standing there.

"You were always a fighter Annabeth. You liked to hold your ground, and you always won." The person who tries to grab me said. It was a girl. She pulled off her hood. She had short, jet black hair. The the other figure took off his hood. It was Jason, so that must mean...

"Thalia!?" I said in disbelief. Tears began forming in my eyes and I fell to my knees. I found out she was alive last night but it was still so hard to see her after so long. She ran towards me and we embraced.

"And Jason, but you know I'll just stay over here." Jason added. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you again Annabeth."

"Same here Thalia, I missed you so much. I thought you died in that fire, well, and so did Luke."

"I've been at the palace the whole time. I wasn't even at the house when it was burnin-wait. How did you know it was a fire?" She asked.

"Luke and I were on our way to see you. We-"

"Annabeth!" Luke yelled. I could hear running and his shallow breath.

"Luke is coming now, maybe you should hide."

"No, we came to join the rebellion."

"What!?" I asked.

"ANNABETH!?" He was getting closer.

"What she means is, we are going be bring you messages from Percy, you know, some updates, and bringing him the responses from you."

"ANNABETH!?" Luke yelled again.

"Luke!" Thalia yelled. There was a shuffled sliding sound and a loud thunk, like someone fell. Then through the bushes came Luke. His sword was out and he stepped between me and the two he pointed his sword at.

"Are you alright." He asked turning his head but not taking his eyes off them.

"I'm fine, Luke-"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Haven't seen each other in a while and you automatically pull a sword on me?" Thalia joked.

"I don't know what you're-" he tilted his head to the side a little then dropped his sword with a loud clank.

"T-Thalia?" He said softly. She walked over to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"It's me Luke, it's me." Happy tears appeared in their eyes. Luke picked Thalia up and swung her around while they both laughed. I shifted my weight and Luke turned to see Jason and I watching them.

"Oh, umm. Hmm." Luke said putting Thalia down.

"And Jason. Haven't seen you in a while either." Luke said getting off the subject.

"Yup." Jason said crossing his arms, obviously not at all pleased by the sight he saw just seconds ago. I wasn't all that happy either. Sure, I belonged to Percy, but I had liked Luke for a long time, I had to get used to seeing him with other girls. I remember when Percy swung me like that. He showed me that he loved me, was Luke doing the same with Thalia? If he was, Jason would really hate him, not only for being a rebel, but also because Jason and Thalia used to worked for Percy, so they are still loyal to the King. Besides, if Luke liked Thalia, Jason would probably murder him for falling in love with not-a-rebel sister. Although, she could be very rebellious at times.

"So...um are you too aware of a rebellion?" Luke asked. I stepped behind Luke and looked at Thalia. She looked me in the eyes and gave me a devious smile that she used to put on her face when we went on adventures together, it meant she had a plan. She looked up to Luke and smiled plainly.

"Yes, and it looks like we've found it."

We walked until we got to the border of Atlantis. The kingdom was the second biggest in all of the world but thankfully it was close to the border because the kingdom was near the sea that separated it from the biggest kingdom, Olympus.

Once we got in to Olympus, we headed for headquarters. It was a huge abandoned building with many floors, stairs, rooms and lots of space for planning. I showed Thalia and Jason there rooms which were close to mine and Luke's and headed for my room. It was one of the biggest since I was the second in command for the rebellion. I went in my room and took a nice, long, warm shower. I pulled on my pajamas from last night because they still smelled like the sea by Atlantis, they smelled like Percy. I breathed in the scent and snuggled into my sleeping bag. If only Percy was here...

~dream~

I saw Percy up on the alter again but this time, a blonde girl stood next to him. It was Calypso.

"Percy!" I yelled, stumbling forward.

"What in the...Annabeth?" Percy said.

"Percy." I repeated. He stepped off the altar and ran towards me. I ran to him and we stopped just in time before we smacked into each other.

"I'm so glad you're here." He said. I embraced him but I felt nothing back. He reached for my hand and I thought he was going to take it but instead he ripped the ring off my finger.

"I needed this ring to give to Calypso. Guards take this thing out of my sight." He turned around and walked up to the alter again.

"No!" I yelled.

~dream over~

I woke up sweating. I shook my way out of my sleeping bag and sat up.

"It's just a dream Annabeth. It's just a dream." I told myself. I took a deep breath and nestled back down into my sleeping bag. My eyes began to close again and I felt myself nodding off.

"It's just a dream."

~Percy's pov~

I sat up in my bed realizing what I just did in my dream. I couldn't believe I snatched the ring off of Annabeth's finger. Then I called her a thing. What's wrong with dream me? My eyes begin to close on me, so I lay back down in my lonely bed that still smelled like Annabeth.

~dream~

"Percy?" I heard from across the room. Annabeth stood there.

"Oh Annabeth. What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean. I'm here to save you from her." She replied. I noticed I was standing at an alter again, holding hands with...Clarisse? We were friends, only friends, I didn't like her like that, and she already told me that day that she loved someone in her kingdom. He was waiting for her back home. They had secretly been dating because her father would kill her if he found out she was dating a commoner.

"Annabeth, you hurt me. You wrote in your letter you didn't love me. That's why you ran off. Then you said you were getting married, so I am too."

"I didn't write that letter! I heard that you were getting married and I stop you."

"Yeah, sure you didn't." I said in a disgusted tone. I turned towards Clarisse who smiled. Yup, it was a dream. She would have cause a fight trying to be with the boy in her kingdom, she would have been angry.

"Fine don't believe me." She yelled back.

"Let's just get this over with." I told Clarisse we were leaning in to kiss when I heard Annabeth again.

"Alright, two can play at that game. I turned in time to see Annabeth about to kiss Luke who had a smug look on his face. I watched them as I tried to kiss Clarisse.

~dream over~

Wow am I happy I didn't have to see Clarisse and I kiss, and even more so, Annabeth and Luke.

I hope Annabeth comes back with a letter soon. I need to tell her about these dreams so she can tell me she loves me and I won't go crazy trying to figure out if she really does or not.

I hear a light knock I the door and before I can answer Leo enters with a bowl of popcorn and some games. He is also wearing a red-orange, flame swim shorts and a black shirt.

"I thought you would be up." Leo said while sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Are you always eating late at night?" I joked.

"Pretty much. I'm a teenage boy, what do you expect?" He replied with a smile. I shrugged. He was right, I was and still am the same way.

"I didn't really know what you wanted to do, well if you wanted to do anything. That's why I brought games and my swim shorts. I thought, 'hey, he loves to swim, so why not catch some late night waves?' I figured it clears your head."

"Yeah let's go catch some waves, I don't think I can sleep another wink with the dreams I have been having." As soon as I said it, I wanted it to come back, but it was too late.

"Really, what have you been dreaming about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just marriage stuff."

"Come on Percy. I know you better than that. What's wrong. Is it those girls that left? I could tell you were lying about why they left earlier today. Did you like one of them?" Leo was smart, he was one of the smartest people I know and he knew very well that I was lying.

"I-if I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"Percy, we've known each other for years, we've been friends forever, you can tell me anything."

"Alright, you know that blonde girl I called up first? I kind of proposed to her..."

"Dude, score, she was good looking." I stared daggers at him.

"I-I m-mean, for y-you." Leo stuttered.

"That's not all though..."

"What else then?"

"Did you hear about the rebellion?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She...may or may not be involved with it."

* * *

So that's the end.

Question of the day: Who really invented the S'more?

I seriously have no idea. I'll look it up tomorrow and whoever is right gets the next chapter summary.

Any reviews for the birthday girl?

Please? I know some of you are shy and I am very intimidating but it's Fanfiction. It's the Percy Jackson Fandom. We are all family here. Update soon maybe? Depends on how many reviews and favorites and follows I get.

P.S. Tell others about my story. I'm sure some other people might love this and where it's going. Please?

Alright, bye!

~VictoryD


	4. Friendships and feelings

_**Hey, back with another chapter. Sorry, I wanted to post it on Mother's Day but I had places to be and no time to write, but I'm here now.**_

_**I noticed I forgot the disclaimers in the last two chapters so... Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**_

_**Thanks to the following who: Followed me: 01**_

_**Followed my story: Mysterious Man8, Hippocampi15793, and dshznet44**_

_**Favorited my story: Mysterious Man8, goaliegirl-14, Hippocampi15793, and dshznet44**_

_**Reviewed: kamspanda8888- Here's Leo's reaction. Enjoy!**_

_**TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS- Still haven't looked up the right answer, oh well! O did get the second message thanks for the compliment and the happy birthday. Here's a chapter for you.**_

_**Josie22 (guest): I'm glad you like it.**_

_**dshznet44: I honestly just had a bunch of dream ideas and thought 'Hey, let me use all of them.' Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter.**_

_**HiddeninShadows2: I wanted them to know what the other was going through. Since I had Leo invent the s'more, I asked myself, who really invented the s'more? Thanks for the Happy birthday and the card you sent me. Superman, come back. The next chapter is here.**_

_**By the way, HiddeninShadows2 sent me a virtual birthday card. Isn't that awesome! Say thanks because HiddeninShadows2 is the reason why I am writing this story.**_

_**Last but not least, thanks to LibraKid98 who followed me before evening read my story.**_

_**Sorry if I missed anyone.**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

~Percy's pov~

"Hahahahaha lol, troll, ROTFLOL!" Leo laughed.

"What?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Man that was the best joke ev-you weren't joking were you?" He suddenly got serious. I shook my head in answer and Leo covered his face. He begins to shake and at first I think he is crying...that is, until I can hear a chuckling coming from him.

"You know Percy, your life is so...'tragic'. I'm thinking about writing it." He used air quote on the 'tragic'.

"Ok well, can we get to the actual problem here?" I walked over to my bed and fell into it face first. Leo walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright . What do you want with me?"

"I don't know, give me support?" My voice was muffled as I talked into my sheets.

"Alright, I'll support you and your rebellious fiancé. By the way, I want to be the best man."

"Leo! Be quiet, do you want people to hear us?" He shrugged.

"They're sleeping."

"People could be eavesdropping." He gave me a 'do you really believe that' look and I couldn't help but agree with it. No one ever walked down my hallway at night. There were guards posted at both corners and we weren't talking loud enough. Wait how did Leo get here then?

"Uh, Leo, how did you get past the-"

"Simple. I just walked right past them. The feel asleep, but then I set off the traps I set up earlier. So...are we going swimming or not." Leo said sitting on the window sill.

"I guess I promised didn't I, come on let's go."

~Annabeth's pov~

I screamed. It was so loud Thalia heard me. She came running in, her sword ready.

"Annabeth, what's wrong." She asked.

"N-nothing, I'm fine."

"What happe-ugh." Jason came running into the room only to slip on the carpet by my door and fall on his back, hard.

"Jason, are you alright?" Thalia asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I think I just broke my spine but I'm alright. So what's the matter, I heard a scream." He held his back like an old man.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to, I just..."

"Just what?" Thalia asked.

"Had a bad dream, that's all, goodnight." I said quickly and buried myself back into my sleeping bag, hoping they would leave.

They didn't.

"Annabeth, tell me what happened in your dream." I heard Thalia say.

"I don't want to." I mumbled under my sleeping bag.

"Come on Annabeth. Please?" I paused pretending to think it over, but then, I really did think it over. Piper just pushed me away so she could go back to sleep, but Thalia and Jason were willing to listen and we all knew the walking had wiped us out today. We were all exhausted yet they still were going to listen. I pulled the sleep bag off and signaled them to sit down next to me. Once they were comfortable, I began.

"I've been having dreams lately. Dreams about Percy getting married. Three times, Percy was marrying someone else and one time he was marrying me, that one was bad because someone was about to chop off my head." I told them about all the dreams in detail.

"Uh, Thalia I'm going to let you take this one. I'm no help when it comes to dreams." Jason said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, what we need to do is stop these dreams. Annabeth, when did these dreams start?"

"After I left Percy yesterday."

"Hmm. What happened before you left him?"

"Well...he uh, gave me this." I showed them the ring Percy gave me and Thalia marveled at it's beauty. Jason looked over her shoulder and whistled.

"Then?" Thalia asked getting back on track.

"Then..." I stopped, they didn't need to know about Percy and I falling in the sea and the whole chase and us kissing. I blushed at the thought. I decided to skip those parts.

"Then, I stayed with Percy until he fell asleep. Once he did, I packed up my stuff, kissed his forehead and headed out his window with Piper."

"Ah ha!" Thalia exclaimed.

"What?" Jason and I asked in unison.

"Annabeth misses Percy! As for the dreams, Annabeth worries that Percy is going to marry someone else while she is away." Now that I think about it, it's true. I did miss Percy, it was only a day but I missed him more than Narcissus would miss his reflection.

Wait, what did I just say? Dang, I can't remember. It was there, and the next moment, gone. Oh well, it must not have been that important.

Anyway, back to my thought. I missed Percy and I definitely didn't want him marrying anyone else. Sure, we had know each other for the few hours, we meet in the library and in Tristan's house and the party, but it seems as though we had known each other longer. Like maybe, years.

12.

That number echoed in my mind.

"Annabeth?" Thalia snapped me out of my thought, and just as quickly as the first thought went, the next one was gone too.

"What?"

"Maybe you should write Percy a letter. Tell him you love him and ask if he loves you too. I have no doubt that he doesn't, but maybe him writing it to you will get rid of these dreams you have been having." Jason explained.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Go get some sleep, I'll get writing."

~later~

"Hey Jason." I shook him awake.

"Huh?" He replied sleepily.

"It's me, Annabeth."

"Oh hey, Annie...Beth. What's up?" He yawned.

"I finished the letter." He sat up in his sleeping bag, stretched, and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, give it here." He said holding out a hand.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to take it now. People here are going to ask where I am. The sooner I leave the better. You just have to cover for me."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Jason, you're a big help." I said. I pulled him into a quick hug and handed him the letter.

"No problem. Anything for my best friend's fiancé. Oh but I do have one price."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I'm the best man."

~Percy's pov~

Leo was right. As soon as I touched the water, I relaxed. I could feel all the troubles from the dreams disappear. I pulled the surfboards in the shed out and gave one to Leo. It was red and orange like his shorts, and my board was a deep green and blue. We headed out to the sea and began swimming out further. Waves were always active here, so whenever someone wanted to catch some waves they would come to the sea.

A few hours after some loud laughing from Leo and I because Leo tried to be a show off and fell into a huge wave, I went to the beach and laid down on my surfboard. Leo followed. I wasn't tired until I stepped out of the water, and Leo looked even worse.

"I know what we need to do." Leo gasped, looking into the clouds.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to rid of all the girls coming. You need to get them mad at you, so then when you show them to your father, he can say no to them, and send them away." No matter how many people said Leo was crazy, he was also smart.

"That...might actually work."

"Of course it will, it's a Leo idea."

"Hey, don't make me bring up the sheep catapult thing from years ago."

"I was eleven, Percy."

"And right now you're twelve." I joked.

"Haha, very funny. I may act like it but I'm actually fifteen."

"I know that Leo. You would think that after fourteen years of knowing each other, I would know it by now, and I do." It's true. Leo and I have known each other for fourteen years, since I was two years old and Leo was one. We always had the best time, we were really good friends.

I sat up to the sunrise. It was so beautiful. It only made me miss Annabeth more. If she would have stayed, we could have woken up and seen it together, not to mention share some kisses to go with it. But she's gone...

I sighed. I miss her more than Narcissus would miss his own reflection.

What? Hmm...can't remember, oh well.

Where was I, oh, yeah.

I miss her so much, only if we knew each other for a few hours, I feel like we have known each other for longer, much longer.

12.

There it was again. And...gone again.

"Don't worry Percy. If she loves you like you said, she will be faithful." It was like he could read my mind.

"Thanks Leo."

"Prince Perseus?" I heard from inside my room.

"Down here." I yelled up to the voice. It was Grover.

"You got a letter." I jump up so fast I thought I was going to fall on my face.

"Who is it from?" I said as I climbed the sheet still hanging out of the window.

"Doesn't say. A delivery boy brought it." I climbed up to my room with lightning speed. I grabbed the letter from him and thanked him. I ran to the window and jumped out again. A yell came from inside and I saw Grover peeking over the edge.

"I'm alright Grover. First Jason, now you? You guys act like it's a far drop."

"That's because it is." He replied. I waved to him and he waved back and left.

"Alright, this has to be it." I said excitedly, sitting back down next to Leo on my surfboard.

"Well? Read it!" He demanded me. I could tell he was excited too.

"Here it goes." I said.

"Dear Percy,

I already miss you. You have no idea how much trouble I have been having. Dreams haunt me at night. Dreams of you getting married to Rachel, Calypso, some other girl I don't know and me, but I almost got my head chopped off. It was awful, well except for the part where we were getting married. I just want to tell you that I truly love you. I would never, ever, play with your emotions and I hope you feel the same way. Do you feel the same way? I had a strange thought today, two things I can't remember, one was something about a person, the other was a number, mean anything to you? Please write soon.

P.s. Jason wants to be the best man.

Your love,

Annabeth." I finished.

"Hey, I thought I was going to be the best man!" Leo said, I totally ignored him.

"She...she loves me." I finally said.

"Well yeah, but did you hear what she wrote, some guy named Jason wants to be the best man. _I__am_ going to be the best man." Leo said.

"Well of course I knew, she loved me. It's just...I thought she might be playing with me so she could get inside information, but, she truly does love me." I sighed with relief, still ignoring what he said.

"Percy!" I heard Grover again.

"Yeah?" I yelled up to him.

"You have to get ready for the princess coming today. She should be here soon...or at noon...honestly, I couldn't really hear the guard, he was a hallway away and he had a muffled voice."

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute."

"Looks like you need to get writing." Leo said.

"Yeah." I answered him.

~later~

After writing my reply to Annabeth, I started getting dressed. Leo picked out the clothes. Some nice casual clothes. Blue shorts and a red shirt since it was going to be hot today. I never wore anything go like this normally, but I had to get rid of this princess, whoever she was. That and I didn't want to die of heat stroke.

I walked down to breakfast with Leo and found out she was coming at noon. The girls that were picked at my party were already there. At...what time was it? I looked at the clock above the door. At 7 in the morning? The only one not there was Clarisse. I sat down and filled my plate with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and pineapple. I wasn't hungry for anything else. About a half hour later, Clarisse walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Clarisse." I said without looking up.

"Morning Perseus." She yawned.

"Just call me Percy." She nodded and sat down. She was the closest girl to other girls sat at the end of the table talking. Clarisse was the first one I actually talked to this morning, out of all the girls. Leo sat beside me eating quietly. He had made three s'mores that morning. One for himself, the new princess, and me. Since the s'more would be gross by then, Leo put the third s'more on a plate and passed it to Clarisse who happily accepted it.

"Thanks Leo." She said. He smiled in response and nodded, his curly hair shaking.

"So when is this new girl coming?" Clarisse asked.

"Noon." I replied.

"I can't wait until this is over with." Clarisse said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well...hold on, we have some eves droppers." I looked over to see the girls watching us. She pulled her stuff over to me and Leo and sat down again.

"I was forced into coming." She finally said.

"Why?" Leo asked. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"I told Percy yesterday that I like someone in my kingdom. My dad found out that I liked a commoner and told me to come here in hopes that I might fall in love with a prince. He is such a jerk sometimes." She said crossing her arms. So that's why she came. I remember she told me she liked someone, but I didn't really know why she came to be my suitress if she did.

"So you want to go back to be with him, well obviously right?" Leo said.

"And I just made you stay longer. Sorry, I didn't know. I thought, if you didn't like me, then it would be easier to get rid of these girls but all I'm doing is keeping you away longer." I said sadly.

"It's fine Percy. If I would have been sent back right away, my dad would have thought that I didn't try and he would do something to my boyfriend."

"Wait, boyfriend?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, boyfrie-oh no." She said covering her mouth.

"It's fine, it's not like were going to tell." I said finally.

"Yeah, Percy's fiancé is in a rebellion, so why would we tell?" Leo whispered.

"Leo!" I yelled slamming my fist on the table. Leo and Clarisse sat up from their crouched over position so we could all hear each other whisper. The girls across the table looked up when I slammed my fist down and my face grew red with embarrassment.

"Sorry." I apologized. They went back to their conversation.

"So, a rebel?" Clarisse nudged me.

"Yeah..."

"Which one?" She asked looking over at the girls.

"Not over there. She left. You know the girl with the blonde hair that was in the grey dress at the party? She was the first one I called up."

"Her?"

"Yeah."

"Awe, look at Percy. Already knows who he loves." I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Come on, it's cute." She managed to say between breaths, Leo was on my other side laughing quietly.

"It's not that funny." I said.

"No, but the way you are squeezing that pancake to death is." Clarisse replied. I looked down at my hand and noticed my knuckles were white. The pancake in my hand was ruined. I tried to place it back on the plate but I was holding the pancake so hard, the syrup stuck to my hand. I flung my hand around by it still stuck. Leo and Clarisse began laughing hysterically but I torn the pancake in half and slapped both of them with half a pancake.

Then, I ran.

I heard running behind me but I had the advantage of knowing the palace better. I went through some doors and hide in the billiard room. I hid behind the dark curtain and I heard them ran past. After a few minutes to make sure they were gone, I stepped out of my hiding spot and ran the opposite way. I ran to Annabeth's room. Not mine, surely they would look there. I was laying on her bed when I heard them enter my room. I turned and put my face in the pillows, they smelled just like Annabeth, she must have put her head on them before she left.

I stretched out my arms and lay face down on the bed. Sadness washed over me as I laid there in her scent. Out of nowhere, tears began streaming down my face. A few minutes later I hear the turning of a doorknob. Once they saw me laying there they ran over and were about to do something before they saw me, tears forming in my eyes.

"Was this her room?" Clarisse asked. I nodded in response. I sat up and they sat down on either side of me. We sat there silently for a while, no one saying anything, not even moving, it was like they weren't breathing. After what seemed like ages, I felt a sudden pain in my left arm.

"Clarisse!" I yelled.

"Get your mind off of her leaving. She'll come back, if you sit here moping you're just going to make it worse. Be strong for her, and that punch was for smacking me with that pancake!" I laughed, they joined.

Then I felt another punch but on my right arm. I glared at Leo, he was pretty strong for being so scrawny, he was always working in the forges in his kingdom, which gave him his six pack. He and his father would go there very often, he said he did it to clear his mind, although he also said that he liked to be in there, and he was pretty good at whatever he did in there too, just like his father. Like father like son, right?

"Uh...that's for um...hitting me, with the pancake." He was scared I would hurt him. I put on a blank face then laughed and grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie. When I finally let him go, his hair was a rats nest.

I thought of what Clarisse said, she was right. I had to keep going on with my life. I would see Annabeth again. We left the room, it was around eleven, and headed out for the courtyard, where we shot arrows at targets for a while. At some point Leo shot an arrow to far and it landed behind a hedge. Then, we heard a scream.

I ran over to the hedge and saw a girl with curly, cinnamon hair and coco colored skin.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She turned. Her golden eyes looked into mine.

"I'm fine. D-did you shoot that arrow?"

"No that was my friend. Um...may I ask what you're doing back here?"

"I was sent out here to find prince Perseus. Do you know him?"

"You're looking at him, and you are?"

"Princess Hazel, daughter of King Hades. I'm you're, um...suitress." She curtsied. Just then Leo and Clarisse popped their heads up. Hazel stood up straight and saw the new faces. It took one second before Leo sighed happily. The next words fell out of his mouth like they went down a slide.

"Wow."

~Annabeth's pov~

"Annabeth!" I heard from behind me. It was Luke.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry about when we were in Atlantis. I should have treated you better. I have just been under a lot of pressure lately. Atlantis was the only kingdom we had left to threaten. Now we can start going after the kingdoms, we have enough people, I think we're ready. I hope you can forgive me." No, we can't start taking over kingdoms. I don't even want to be involved in it anymore. Now that Percy is in my life, I can't, if Percy really loves me, I would be a princess and I can't be seen as a rebel. I have to quit.

Wow, a princess. I would be...a princess. That's weird to think. How could Percy, a kind, handsome prince, fall in love with a rebellious, untrustworthy girl?

I'm sure Percy doesn't see me that way. Right?

"Annabeth?" Luke snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, whatever." I began to walk away when he called me again.

"Hey, Annabeth. Do you know where Jason is? I haven't seen him since last night." I began to panic, what was I going to say? I had to cover for him.

"Um, maybe he didn't wake up yet, I'm sure he is really tired. I'll go wake him."

I began to walk away again, in the direction of Jason's room. Maybe he was back already, although I doubted it. It was 8 in the morning. Early that day, Jason sent a letter to Percy and that was a kingdom away. The other people that helped Jason get my letter into Atlantis wouldn't be able to get it to Percy that fast, would they?

Just as I was opening the door, a flash of blond hair swept past me and into the room. The person collapsed into the floor.

"Jason!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together. He just mumbled. Then he held up a letter in a nice clean envelope with neat handwriting, the name 'Annabeth' spread across it.

"Oh Jason! You're a lifesaver! Although you didn't have to stay for his reply, but I am thankful, oh thank you! Rest, I'll get you some food." He nodded into his sleeping bag and I could hear him starting to snore.

I ran out of his room with the letter in my hand and I walked into Luke. He looked down at my letter and was about to ask about it when I cut him off.

"Jason didn't get a lot of sleep last night, don't bother him. I'm going to get him breakfast, you should check up on Thalia." I said hurriedly and sped past him. I ran to the sad excuse of a kitchen we had and grabbed Jason some eggs, sausage, and toast along with some milk.

When I got to his room he was snoring away and I placed the food on his table. I gently shook him awake and he began to dig in, although he was still tired.

"I told Luke not to mess with you because you didn't sleep so well last night so if he asks you later, that's what the story is." He nodded.

"Open it." He told me. I ripped it open and unfolded it.

"Dear Annabeth,

Don't you think for a second that I don't love you. I honestly felt the same way, not knowing if you did love me or not, but now I do know. I miss you to death. The dreams you talk about, I had the exact same ones. Creepy huh? I hated all of them, except the one with us getting married. Then I hated it when your head was about to be cut clean off. The other girl was Clarisse, she's one of my suitress but don't worry, she doesn't love me and I don't love her.

It was strange, when I was sparing her yesterday, after you left the palace, I had a vision. Her and some other people were bullying me in some weird place that looked similar to the over vision where they threw us in the water, I felt a weird tug in my stomach and then some water would come up and hit her, then I saw the vision from the library again. She was the girl who was leading the eaves droppers to us, but the boy that suggested they throw the two of us in the lake is still a mystery to me. The number and something about a person? I had the same thoughts, but I can't remember it either, it was gone in a second. Tell Jason and Thalia that I miss them, but not more than you. Jason will have to fight for the 'best man' title. I have a friend here who asked me this morning, I didn't give him a solid answer but still. Anyway, I have to go and get ready for today.

Love you Wise Girl.

Love, your Seaweed Brain,

Prince Perseus Jackson."

"I will win that title." Jason said, I ignored him.

"He loves me!" I pressed the letter to me chest and laid down on my side, a smile plastered on my lips.

"Yes, we already knew that. Now let's think of the real problem here, I have to fight for best man, I have been friends with Percy since I was 4 and he was 5. How could he not pick me!?" I ignored him again.

"Oh my gosh! He used our nicknames, and now I know Percy's last name!" I was going to die from blushing right now. I never heard Percy's last name. He knew mine, I told him when he was proposing to me.

"Forget best man, I'll be the bridesmaid!" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, no, you could not pull off the dress or the heels. Either Piper or Thalia is going to be the bridesmaid." His mouth fell open.

"After all I do for the both of y'all?" I glanced at him and we both began to laugh, after what seem like hours we finally had stopped. I stared at the letter as Jason resumed his eating. Not a minute later did someone enter the room.

It was a new kid we got from one of the minor kingdoms. The 'Big Three' were ruled by King Zeus who owned the biggest kingdom, Olympia, where the people were just awful like their king. Then King Poseidon, he rules the second largest kingdom, and definitely the best place if you want to be treated with respect. Then King Hades, he ruled the most awful kingdom. He wasn't that bad himself, it's just that crime was very common there and so it seemed as though Hades liked it that way. It is said that he is the starter of all the crimes there, but I doubt it.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, who were and still are very powerful, all used to be very close(almost like family) and they decided to split the land into separate kingdoms. That's why they owned the biggest kingdoms, and why they are the main ones.

Anyway, so we found this guy in one of the last kingdoms we visited. His name was Frank, he lived under the rule of King Ares, or as he like to say, Mars. King Ares is both Ares and Mars but some people preferred it one way and others the other way. This is the same way with the other kings and queens too, except King Apollo. It's strange, I still don't understand why they have two names. Whatever.

"Annabeth?" Frank asked.

"Yes Frank?" I replied. He walked into the room, he was tall, muscular, and looked like he could break a thick metal pole. His personality was the only thing that made it seem like he wasn't about to strangle you.

"Luke wants everyone to meet in the conference room in 10 minutes but he wants you there now, he wants to talk to you about the rebellion, something about being ready or not."

"Ok, thanks Frank." He nodded and left.

"Want me to come?" Jason asked. I froze at his question, was everyone in Atlantis always this helpful and caring?

"Um, sure. Thanks Jason." He finished his plate and washed his hands in the bathroom in his room. We headed out for the conference room, quietly, that is, until I broke the silence.

"Hey Jason."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, from...um..." I looked around, I saw no one but decided to play it safe and whisper.

"From what?" He asked.

"Is everyone from Atlantis nice and selfless like you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why are they so selfless?"

"We learned from the best. Percy." We were at the door. I stopped before I opened it and thought about the time I spent with Percy. He did put his life on the line for Tristan and his siblings, and he was nice to Jayden too, he gave him that apple for his birthday.

"Really? He's always like that?"

"Pretty much, although he has his bad days, but he is really loyal. Once you gain his trust he will do anything for you. Even if he doesn't like someone, he will still help them out. I guess it just caught on in Atlantis and now everyone is selfless, like you said." I smiled at what Jason said. Percy was so nice and sweet, and to think, I would be marrying him in about two years.

I finally pushed the door open and gasped when I saw Thalia and Luke gazing into each other's eyes. It almost made me gag. I heard a shuffling beside me and decided to grab Jason's shirt before he ripped off Luke's head. They straightened themselves as they finally realized that we entered the room.

"Now that you're here, I have some business to discuss with you Annabeth. Sorry, but you two will have to leave." Luke said to Jason and Thalia.

"What?" Thalia looked offended.

"Sorry, leaders only. We will announce it in about ten minutes." Thalia scowled at him and he tried to grab her shoulder but Jason stepped in the way.

"Come on Thalia, it's starting to smell around here." Jason said pointedly at Luke who narrowed his eyes. Jason glared back. Thalia grabbed Jason's arm and yanked him to the door, Jason's eyes never leaving Luke. They gave each other the death glare until the other was out of sight.

"So why am I here?" I asked getting Luke's attention.

"You're the strategist. How do you feel about our troops? Think they're ready?"

"No!" I replayed a little too fast. He gave me a shocked look.

"I'm mean, we need more time, more people, more training." His face relaxed.

"I guess you're right. Atlantis is huge, and it's only the second biggest kingdom. The people there are so loyal to the king and his son, prince _Perseus_." He spat Percy's name out of his mouth like it was poison. Wait, he was focusing on Atlantis.

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, we are taking Atlantis first."

"What!? No!" He looked at me confused.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"We...we can't. They're too strong, if anything, we should go after the little kingdoms first they would be easier to beat."

"No! We are going after Atlantis and that's final!" He yelled standing up. I stood up and meet his gaze with a harsh glare of my own.

And that's when my fist connected with his face.

* * *

That's it for now.

Next chapter summary question: Sorry it's not even a question. I need some suggestions for Kingdom names. The main twelve(except Poseidon and Zeus) and Hades.

Remember to review!

~VictoryD


	5. Love sickness

_**Stop! You have to read this Author Note!**_

_**Some of you probably ignored me but they lose out so, yeah.**_

**_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been busy. With soccer and school work, and exams coming up, I have no time. Don't worry though! Once I'm out of school in 6 days and 3 half days, I'll be able to write more. This chapter is kind of short but it's building up to some stuff. I did receive a review saying that my chapters were too long, however, this story has a lot of complications to it so they are mainly...explaining chapters? Believe me, if you like this story so far...well...these first few chapters are the boring ones so you're going to love when this story actually gets interesting._**

_**Believe me you've seen nothing yet**__**!**_

_**By the way, future maybe story in LibraKid98 review reply, just saying! Tell me what you think about the story in a review, should I do it or not?**_

_**Thanks to the following people:**_

_**Following me: IIII Winter Wolf IIII**_

_**Favoriting me: IIII Winter Wolf IIII**_

_**Story followers: LibraKid98, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, chcedcharry, Bea7, Wrendsor, PraetorFable**_

_**Story favoriters: LibraKid98, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, chcedcharry, PraetorFable**_

_**And reviewers...**_

_**LibraKid98: (from Ch.2) Thanks, I wanted Luke in it but this time I am going to decide if e is good or bad. Muahahahaha! JK! (from Ch.4) Thabks for the suggestions but I was trying to find names that still kind of had the powers of the Gods in them. I was also thinking of doing a Romeo and Juliet but with Percy and Annabeth but I may or may not change the ending. I try to make the percabeth relationship mushy. Thanks.**_

_**IIII Winter Wolf IIII: Thanks, I tried not to make it that long, I just had to get it all in that chapter.**_

_**Stormaster(guest) : Thanks for the suggestions, maybe Ill use them.**_

_**PercyJacksonLover202: Thanks, I try.**_

_**HiddeninShadows2: Thanks for the suggestions. I really liked Demeter's kingdom name. Cereal!**_

_**You know you guys want some recognition. READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Now on with the story! **_

* * *

Chapter 5.

~Annabeth's pov~

I ran.

I ran from Luke who was now starting to stand up with a hand on his face, his nose was bleeding, it was gushing blood. I pushed through the doors and ran to the end of the hall, and that's when I heard it.

"Annabeth!" It was Luke. I turned for a second, he looked furious. He began to run after me.

I ran as fast as I could. I could hear the pounding of his feet as I ran down the hall. I rounded a corner and that's when I felt a hand yank my arm and I was pulled into a room. I tried to pull away only to be pulled even farther into the dark room. Ready to land a punch, my hand was grabbed. I was going to scream when I felt a hand cover my mouth. This was it, Luke was going hurt me and there was nothing I could do. No weapons, no limbs to fight.

No help.

Then I saw a figure walk out into the bright hallway and close the door. A candle was alight in a corner. Then I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Shh. Annabeth, it's me." That voice.

"Jason?" I whisper back. He let go of me. He sat in a chair next to me.

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"Well we heard you guys and we decided to help you out."

"Wait, where's Thalia."

"She went to go talk to Luke." No, she'll get hurt.

"She hit me!" I heard from the hallway.

"Looks like she did a good job too." I heard Thalia laugh, a groan from Luke followed it.

"Did you deserve it?" Thalia asked.

"No! I asked her if we were ready to rebel against some kingdoms and she said we weren't ready, then I told her we were going after Atlantis and she told me no. She was saying that we weren't ready. Sure she's our strategist, but that doesn't mean she knows what's best for us in...this rebellion." His voice grew quiet as he realized what he just said.

"Oh, what did I do? She was always good with strategy and winning. She does know what's best for this rebellion." He said.

"Looks like you need to go apologize. See you later." I heard loud thumps on the ground, indicating that he ran down the hallway. Once they subsided, the door opened again and Thalia walked in.

"Luke's looking for you." Was all she said.

"I heard." I said as I got up from my chair.

"Nice hit by the way, Percy better watch out." She said. She was joking but I thought it over, I would never hit Percy and he would definitely not hit me.

"I'll come with you in case Luke changes his mind." Jason added, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks, if he does go crazy again, I don't know if I'm going to be able to outrun him again."

~Percy's pov~

We took Hazel inside and the three of us began giving her a tour around the castle. Leo of course walked right next to her and started cracking jokes, which to my surprise, she was actually laughing at.

"So Hazel, have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a brother named Nico. We use to have a sister, but she died a while back, Nico was really close to her because they had the same mom, my mom died awhile ago too."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." I said apologetically.

"Hey I thought Hades was alone." Clarisse added. Hazel winced.

"Yeah, Nico's mom died too."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Clarisse covered her mouth.

"It's alright, Nico and I have each other, we don't need anyone else."

"So you two are very close?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is very protective. His sister was older than him and since I'm younger, well, he always wants to watch over me just like his sister did to him." I smiled. If I had a sister or even a brother, I would act the same way.

We finally reached the dining hall and the guards pushed the doors open. The girls looked up.

Did they just like it in here, or were they always this hungry? We going to have to stock up on food if they're going to be staying any longer. Then they did something I didn't expect.

They laughed. It was a rude laugh, like when you make fun of someone from across the room. At first I thought they were laughing at me. Then I followed their gaze. I turned and found Hazel looking at her feet with a sad expression. They were laughing at her?

How could they?

She had beautiful brown curls. She wore a flowing white dress with white and gold sandals which made her eyes stand out. She also had on a golden headband around her head so her hair was out of her face but it also would frame her face perfectly.

No, I'm not crushing on her, because of Annabeth for one, and secondly, she was probably 13 or 14 years old.

I turned and gave the girls a long, hard stare. They quieted down and I rolled my eyes and grabbed Hazel's hand. I sat her next to me. Leo, Hazel, Clarisse and I waited for our food and a servant brought food forth. Sometime during lunch, the girls got up, and looked at Hazel as they left. Then about 5 minutes later, Hazel got up to use the bathroom. She came back looking down, not meeting eyesight. I was concerned but let it go when she said she just missed her brother.

We finished eating and headed out for the courtyard where I took Hazel on the tour of the grounds. Clarisse and Leo stayed behind to 'practice fighting' as Clarisse said. Leo wanted to come because of Hazel, and because he probably didn't want to be beaten by Clarisse. Hazel and I started our walk. I remember doing this with the rest of the girls, and they seemed to be very...attached to me even though I barely talked to them. Trying to hold my hand or get lost, Reyna said she wanted to start a relationship, Calypso tried to get us to stay out there until midnight, and Rachel even tried to kiss me at one point and I ended that tour quicker than the others. They probably just want to be princesses. To bad I already picked my girl.

But nobody but Annabeth, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Clarisse and Leo knew that.

"So did you find someone yet? Those girls in there are pretty." Hazel snapped me straight out of my thoughts.

"Wh-what?" I asked, she had caught me off guard.

"Oh come on Percy, I know you're not going to pick me, look at them, they're so pretty. Not to mention I'm 14 years old." Something wasn't right.

"Hazel, when you went to the bathroom, did you see those girls?" She was quiet for a minute. She looked up and I saw what she was hiding earlier in the dining hall. Her eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying bullets.

"I just want Nico to be here." She said through tears. She covered her face. I embraced her and I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt.

"It's alright, Hazel, Nico can come. He'll stay here if you want him to." She looked up, sadness on her face.

"Really?" She asked as if I was playing a bad joke on her.

"Yes, but on one condition."

"What would that be?" She sounded hopeful.

"You stay away from those girls and don't listen to a thing they say." She brightened at that and wiped her eyes with her hand. She held out her hand and I took it.

"Done."

~Annabeth's pov~

"Annabeth." Luke called. Jason and I spun around.

"Are you done with your tantrum?" Jason asked.

"How-"

"Thalia and Annabeth, duh." Luke turned red with embarrassed.

"Oh, well, Annabeth, I'm sorry, I overreacted. I never meant to-I just-I didn't realize that you knew what was best. I'm just done being cast off to the side like a rat."

"Luke its fine-"

"No! It's not fine, I was going to hurt you, and that was something I vowed never to do when Thalia and I found you alone and scared."

"Luke-"

"No Annabeth, I-I got to go. The conference is going to start soon." He turned and left.

~Percy's pov~

Hazel and I walked inside and wrote a letter to her brother Nico back in Morte. By this time, it was time to eat dinner. Together, Hazel and I walked into the room, laughing from the conversation we had when we were coming down to eat. It was about childhood games and friends that would always make a fool of themselves. I sat down when we entered the room. However, Hazel stayed standing up. She smiled at the girls across the room with her chin high. The girls looked back at her in jealousy and it wasn't until Hazel got up halfway through the meal, that I knew what she was doing.

Hazel was the only one that I didn't come back early with, it was actually pretty dark out, maybe around 8:30, I sat next to her, I held her hand earlier that day when the other girls first saw Hazel, we were laughing when we came in. Hazel was the only girl here that I have shown any affection to.

Hazel was making them jealous.

I decided to play along.

It was funny, Hazel was such a sweet girl. It was hard to believe that she was Hades daughter. Hades had a really bad reputation because he rules the most crime filled kingdom. Although, I bet he isn't that bad. Anyway, they say he is a bad person. It's was hard to believe that she is the daughter of Hades, but now that I think about it, and the fact that she is trying to make the girls jealous, I can see it. She is like an angel one minute, and a demon the next.

You could see the anger in their eyes as they watched Hazel and I laugh our heads off. Leo and Clarisse looked at each other, as if the other might know something they didn't.

When Hazel was done with her food, she took her plate to the end of the room where she gave it to a servant. When she turned back around and came close to the table, I saw Reyna purposely drop her cup. With amazing speed I watched as Hazel jumped out of the way and grabbed Reyna by the collar, a knife, which appeared out of nowhere, at Reyna's throat. A second later, Hazel dropped the knife, surprised by herself and walked quickly back to her seat, everyone watched her in awe.

And of course, I clapped.

"Hey Clarisse, I think you know what that means." Clarisse widened her eyes, then put a smug smile on her face.

"No, not a fight." Hazel pleaded.

"It's just a friendly competition. Don't be scared." Clarisse tried to reassure her.

"I'm not scared for myself. I'm scared for you." Hazel replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh you're on."

~In the courtyard~

Hazel may look small and innocent, but she was actually pretty good. Sure, Clarisse won in the end, but she stayed up fighting for what seemed like forever.

"Nice fight, but I'm the best here." Clarisse bragged.

"Yeah, well if that bird wouldn't have came out from who knows where and barely hit me, I wouldn't have fallen and dropped my sword." Hazel replied.

"Perseus!" I heard Grover yell, the sun was setting and we were walking back to the palace.

"What's up Grover, you just missed a great-"

"Yeah, yeah, come on, you need to get ready!"

"F-for what?" I stuttered as he dragged me along. The others were trying to keep up.

"Another princess has come. She was suppose to come tomorrow but she said she 'couldn't wait'." We were almost to the throne room.

"But I-"

"She doesn't like to be 'kept waiting'." He said with air quotes. Grover pushed open the door. Clarisse and Hazel stepped to the side to see who it was. Leo was the last to see. Together, Leo and I inhaled sharply, gaining a confused look from the two girls. Leo stepped forward. I could tell the next words out of his mouth hurt him. Badly.

"K-Khonie?"

~Annabeth's pov~

Thalia, Jason and I made it to the conference last, hoping to avoid as much of it as possible, but it didn't start until we walked in.

"Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make." Luke's voice boomed in the conference room.

"Annabeth and I have been talking about when it is time to rebel against the other kingdoms." I crossed my arms.

"Before you tried to kill her?" Someone called out.

"W-what no. I-"

"How would you feel if I tried to kill you!"

"You wouldn't, I'm the leader, the strongest, best at fighting, our best shot." People began to shout and argue with Luke.

"Everybody shut up!" I yelled. The room went dead silent.

"Now, he may have gotten angry, but he would never hurt me. Isn't that right Luke?"

"Y-yes!"

"So everybody better zip their lips and listen to him." Everyone turned back around to face Luke.

"Alright, thank you Annabeth. So as you all know, a group of us went out to threaten Atlantis a few days ago. No one was captured and we got the message through." There was a small cheer.

"However, while we were there, the Prince was giving us...problems." Oh no, where was he going with this?

"While Annabeth and I were talking, I suggested we go after Atlantis. She said no and I respect her decision." Oh thank you.

"We will not go after Atlantis." People began to groan.

"Ourselves." What?

"I have devised a plan to get other kingdoms to get into a conflict with Atlantis. If that plan fails, then we may have to send one of our ladies as a one of the prince's suitress."

No! What was he doing? This obviously made people happy because they started clapping and cheering.

Was it just me, or was everyone getting a pounding in their head? My vision began to blur and I felt lightheaded. I could feel myself swaying.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?" I heard over the pounding although it was muffled. It was Thalia.

"I'm fine." I lied. I really felt like puking.

"And I believe Annabeth will be the perfect bait to device him!" Luke yelled.

I feel to my knees as everyone cheered louder, they were cheering my name. My head threw back and my eyes rolled up into my head. I felt my head hit something hard as I fell back. Then everything went black.

* * *

_**Alright, how was it? Leave a review, and if you were too lazy to read up above, what do you think about Romeo and Juliet but as Percy and Annabeth? I kind of have it planned out but I might change it from the original. I would also write it like we talk now instead of confusing Shakespearean. Tell me what you think.**_

_**I also thought of another story, Percy and Annabeth in high school (I know, sounds familiar probably) but switched personalities. That or joke Percy. nerd Annabeth or reversed. Review what you think.**_

_**Next chapter summary question: PJO or HOH? (not necessarily a right answer)**_

_**Hopefully I can get another one up this week for a special someone's birthday! You know who you are.**_

_**Bye **__**~VictoryD**_


	6. Secrets

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTES!**_

_**First off, HAPPY (B-LATED) BIRTHDAY TO HIDDENINSHADOWS2! It was on June 5th, which also happens to be Rick Riordan's and Frank Zhang's birthday! Happy birthdays all around!**_

_**Secondly, I will be making another story, but it is up to you(readers) when I should write it. It is the story Romeo and Juliet, but with our favorite characters Percy and Annabeth. HOWEVER, THEY MAY NOT DIE! I will put a twist on it, so they may survive, but read at your own risk! I will be writing the original with R&amp;J and then Percy &amp; Annabeth, and with it, the non Shakespearean way, you know, more modern and understandable. **__**It would be updated more because R&amp;J is already written and it's almost summer so I have time to waste, but writing it wouldn't be a waste, if you want me to write it.**_

_**Now about this story...**_

_**OK, NOW THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! I HAVE HAZEL AND LEO IN A RELATIONSHIP IN THIS CHAPTER! FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT SKIPPED THIS, YOU'RE IN FOR A BIG SURPRISE! This will not be permanent because in the books Hazel is with Frank, so, yeah.**_

_**I made it! I made it in one week! I saw that there was 217 views and 72 visitors that looked at my story on the Monday the 1st. Thanks guys, I feel special! So I noticed that there were some people that I didn't recognize because I didn't get an email update for some reason but I will now. There was also someone who's name got cut off (sorry r. olsen01). Thanks to the following people;**_

_**Following Me: TheSkysMusicalEcho.**_

_**Favorite Me: TheSkysMusicalEcho.**_

_**Story Followers: Vivz Chaserz, TheSkysMusicalEcho, UKPJOFan, michelle. lu. 9484(sorry, if I didn't write it like that, it would only show the numbers), I'm Not A Princess, Nerdy pandas forever, Makunouchi Ippo, DarkRiverFrost, Book obsessed nerd, and r. olsen01**_

_**Story Favorite: Vivz Chaserz, TheSkysMusicalEcho, SandMan12, michelle. lu. 9484(sorry again), Makunouchi Ippo, katsjacks14, and Book obsessed nerd.**_

_**Son of Tyche: Thanks for the suggestion, I had something planned out for it, but now that I think about it, I might use your idea.**_

_**IIII Winter Wolf IIII: Don't worry, it'll come, some time...Muahahahaha! Patience is torturous! **_

_**HiddeninShadows2: HOH? For me probably PJO because it was my entrance into the fangirl world(I still don't know if that's a good thing or not, but I guess I'm here!) and probably because it's in first person. Nico is coming! Thanks, I think I'll go forward with the Romeo and Juliet thing.**_

_**TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS: I tried to make it dramatic to bring in Hazel but I didn't know how I did. Thanks for the reassurance. I agree, PJO is better, I think it's because it's in first person.**_

_**Guest: I'm happy you're excited, from here it only gets better.**_

_**GUYS! GUYS! ONLY 1 FULL DAY OF SCHOOL LEFT, THEN 3 HALF DAYS AND I'M DONE!**_

_**Now on with the story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 6.

~Percy's pov~

It had been a week since Annabeth last wrote a letter to me. I currently am sitting on a chair in my room, resting my arms on the window sill. I watch as the waves crash onto the beach. I focus on them, it's like they mirrored my frustration. I didn't want these girls here. I don't want them here. Except maybe Clarisse and Hazel, we've become best friends, along with Leo.

Leo hasn't been the same either. Ever since he last saw Khione...

~a week ago~

"K-Khione?" Leo stuttered.

"Leo!" A horrified look was upon her face. Clarisse and Hazel stood behind me awkwardly, pretending not to be there. A walked up to where Leo was standing and grabbed his shoulder. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"H-how could you!" He yelled. She flinched.

"Leo, I-I just, I never meant to-"

"Yes you did! You meant it because you did it. You left, without a note, without saying it to my face, like a coward! You hid it from everyone and crept out like the snake you are!" He turned around and began to walk away. Suddenly, he stopped. He turned to face her again, his sadness replace by anger.

"And to think, I made you this!" He pulled a box out of his jacket pocket, dropped it on the ground and kicked it to her feet. Not another word was said out of him as he left.

"Leo!" Khione called. He didn't turn around. Hazel began to chase after him, followed by Clarisse. Khione bent down and grabbed the box. She opened it and pulled out a ring, it was golden. She fell to her knees and sobbed. I couldn't stand her then. Sure, she felt bad, but she hurt my friend and now she is weeping when he give her the ring that was meant for her? After almost half a year?

"You should probably leave." I finally said, my voice hoarse for some reason.

"W-what? Why?" She questioned through tears.

"Leo doesn't want you here and he is my friend. Not to mention you broke his heart. Why would I want to marry a girl who did that to my friend?"

Okay, so maybe that came out harsh.

She only nodded. She began to walk towards the door to leave.

"Wait." I said. She turned, her eyes puffy and the box cradled in her hands.

"Sorry, that was harsh, but why did you do it?" I asked. She closed her eyes.

"I-I loved him at first. Then I began to get annoyed, but leaving was the worst mistake of my life. I left because I'm a horrible person, I do these things to people all the time, it's just me being me. I left because...I didn't love him anymore...I hated him." She finished. She threw the box to me and ran out of the thrown room.

Because that explained everything.

I caught the box and opened it. Leo was amazing at his forge work. The ring looked like it was made of golden gears and then covered in a clear glasslike substance so you could see the inner part of it. Perfect for someone marrying in Forges.

King Hephaestus' kingdom was known for their machinery and forge work, which is where the kingdom got its name. The kingdom of Forges, a peaceful place with hardworking people.

Walking into Leo's room I found Clarisse leaning on his dresser, examining her spear, and Hazel, sitting on the end of Leo's bed rubbing his back.

"Leo." I said. He shook his head.

"She's gone." I added. He sat there for a minute. Then he sat up and sniffled. He look towards me and I threw the box at him. He caught it and nearly had a heart attack when he realized what he had.

"She gave it to me before she left." I explained.

"I don't want it." He said tossing it to the side and laying back on his bed. Hazel grabbed it and looked at it carefully.

"It's so beautiful though. Don't you want to give this to your bride-to-be?"

"She was my bride-to-be." He explained. He sighed and rolled over.

"Oh," Hazel whispered.

"Why don't we go get some fresh air, it will make you feel better Leo." Clarisse said, entering the conversation.

"I need a forge." He complained.

"Then let's go find one." Hazel said. She pulled Leo's arm and sat him up. I was going to protest when Hazel looked at me with wide eyes.

"There is a forge here, isn't there?" She asked, trying to give me a hint. She wanted to make Leo feel better.

If she gave him a kiss I bet he would forget all about it, but I didn't say that out loud.

Actually there was a forge, but it was old and it hadn't been worked in for a while, since Forges was the main forge working kingdom.

"Yeah, let's go." I said. Sighing, Leo slowly but surely stood up and followed us into the hallway.

"How harsh do you have to be to send a girl out crying?" I heard someone say. We all turned around but Hazel was already running down the hallway. She ran into someone's arms. It was a boy with jet black hair like mine. His skin was pale and he had a skinny frame. He was taller than Hazel by about a head. They pulled apart and looking at each other, I could see a smile form on the boys face. I walked over to the pair and the boy watched me carefully with wide eyes. When I got closer his eyes went back to the normal size.

"Guys, this is my brother." Hazel annouced.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Nico Di Angelo." He held out his hand and I shook it. My head was thrown back into a memory.

Wait! A memo-vision. "A vision" my surroundings told me, but my mind was trying to scream something different.

~"vision"~

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Nico Di Angelo." I was shaking his hand. The same boy, Hazel's brother. Hazel was off to the side in a purple shirt with words I couldn't make out in the memo-vision. We looked older, or at least I did, Nico looked the same.

~another "vision"~

A little boy was asking me questions. Many question. It was really starting to bother me. Then, one question caught me by surprise.

"Is Annabeth your girlfriend?" I stopped in my tracks. I really wanted to punch this kid, but I could feel my cheeks redden and I grew warm.

"No." I said in the vision which rather disappointed me. Oh how much I wanted to say yes.

~"vision" over~

Someone was yelling my name. My eyes snapped open and I realized I was laying on the floor. Nico was too but he was about 3 feet away. Hazel was helping Nico up. He had just sat up and was shaking his head with his eyes closed. I felt myself being yanked up by 2 sets of hands. It was Clarisse and Leo.

"Percy!" Clarisse said.

"What just happened?" Nico asked rubbing his head.

"Another vision..." I said quietly.

"What?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Visions. I've been having them lately. Clarisse remember when we were fighting? That was one of them. Or three of them, actually."

"Who's Annabeth?" Nico asked. Crap.

"I have no idea." I tried to sound innocent and it must have worked.

"No time to discuss now, there are people here. Maybe another time." I said trying to get out of the conversation and questions.

We went outside and walked to the forge. Leo had the fire lit in no time, literally, he went in there and 2 seconds later the fire was already going. We watched him as he began to work, making swords and even a shield, we began using them and fighting. When we all came back in, we found Leo with his shirt off, all smudged with black grease and oil and sweating. He was overworking himself. I decided to say something to him before he overheated and died from seeing Khione again.

"Leo, we have been here for 3 hours, I think it's time to go bac-"

"Leave me here, go on without me."

"Leo-"

"Leave!" He turned around and yelled at me. His face was fresh with tears and there were clean lines on his face where his tears were falling, it should me how much he had been working, he was absolutely filthy, and that only made me realize he was getting all that energy to keep working from his anger. My eyes grew wide from his outburst.

"I've had heartbreak too, Leo. You're not only one. You should know that." I whispered so only he could hear me. He turned away from me, no longer being able to meet my eyes after what I said. He knew about Annabeth and how much worse my situation was compared to his.

"I'll take care of this." Hazel whispered into my ear. I turned to look at Hazel. Her eyes glowed from the firelight, making them even more beautiful than when I first saw them. I nodded. Everyone left but Hazel. Nico wanted to stay behind but Hazel somehow got him to leave with us.

I watched as Hazel lightly stroked Leo's hair and sat down in front of him. She brought her hand up to lift up his chin, but he flinched away. She began to speak to him, soothingly. She handed him a clean towel that was nearby and he began to wipe his face, hands, and arms. After a few minutes Hazel intertwined their fingers and put her face down so Leo couldn't see it. Leo's head instantly shot up at the surprise of Hazel holding his hands. Hazel was saying something when Leo brought his hand up to lift her face to his. Hazel smiled and leaned forward. Leo did the same. It was a good thing I sent Nico and Clarisse ahead for dinner, otherwise Leo might have had his head torn off. I watched as their lips connected and imagined Annabeth and I kissing. I missed her lips, I missed her smile, her laugh. I missed her.

A single tear slipped from my eye and fell to the earth. I realized then that I couldn't be without her. If I was, I might lose my mind. Hazel and Leo stood up and I watched as Leo kissed Hazel again. Then they walked out of the forge hand in hand, walking back to the palace.

~back to the present~

So here I am, still thinking of that night when Hazel kissed Leo and Leo kissed Hazel, wishing that it was Annabeth and I. Had she moved on? No, right? I really hope not. I rather not think about it.

"She loves me...she loves me...she loves me..." was the last thing I remembered as I fell asleep in my chair, watching the now somewhat calmed down waves, and back into a dream. Another wedding, another girl, another horror. Well, not completely.

~Annabeth's pov~

~dream~

"Percy?"

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled. We ran towards each other and hugged and kissed, happy to finally being able to be near each other again. Percy was getting married. This time to Reyna.

"Perseus! Get up here, you are marrying me." She screamed.

"No!" He yelled.

"Yes!" She screamed back. Guards came from all over and grabbed at Percy and I. We tried to stay together but the guards strength pulled us apart. Percy was pulled up to the front. Reyna moved closer and was about to kiss him when I screamed. Percy tried to pull away but a guard yanked his hair and he stayed still. I was being pulled away. Then a guard lost his grip, I ripped out of their grasp, and I ran to the front. I punch the guard that was pulling Percy's hair and he let go. I took care of Reyna as Percy wriggled out of the other guard's hold and together we ran to the door, only to be knocked out by some more guards.

When I awoke, I was in chains, holding a book, standing to the side of Percy and Reyna who stood across from each other. Percy was also in chains.

"Read the highlighted lines." Reyna commanded. I looked down and found the lines. They were having me wed Percy and Reyna.

"No!" I screamed in horror and tried to throw the book away but couldn't. It was stuck to my hands.

"Do it or else."

"Or else what!" I screamed.

"Or else Percy dies!" She yelled. I stopped, eyes wide and looked down at the book.

"No Annabeth, no!" Percy screamed.

"I have too." I said looking deep into his eyes.

"No, I would rather die!" Tears were visible in his eyes.

"But I can't have you die, and being the reason you died is even worse." I whispered. I leaned toward but couldn't reach him. He leaned forward too, together we kissed and were able to pull away before Reyna ripped our head apart.

"Don't do it Annabeth." Percy pleaded.

"I have too."

"No. You don't." I ignored him. My hands began to sweat.

"Do you-"

"No!" Percy began to pull on his shackles. Guards ran over and held him.

"Perseus Jackson-" my voice trembled at his name.

"No! No I don't!" He screamed in agony.

"Take Reyna as your lawfully wedded wife-"

"No! I would rather die!" He screamed. If he kept this up, his voice would go hoarse.

"Yes he would." A guard said.

"No!" He screamed.

"And do you-"

"Yes! Let's just get this over with!" She shrieked.

"You now-"

"No!"

"May kiss-"

"Noooo!"

"The bride-"

"Never! No! Not ever!"

Reyna leaned forward and Percy tried to lean back but the guards pushed him. My hands were sweating really badly now and I could feel the book slipping.

Wait, the book was coming undone!?

"Don't you dare, kiss my Seaweed Brain!" I screamed. I lifted my hands as far as I could and then brought them down with full force. The book flew out of my hands and hit Reyna square in the face. She fell onto the stairs and was knocked unconscious. People gasped, screamed, guards ran to help Reyna who had the book stuck to her face and left Percy totally unguarded. He spotted the keys on the floor after one of the guards dropped them and used his feet to retrieve them. He unlocked mine first and handed them to me. I unlocked his just as Reyna woke up.

"And you left them unguarded!" She screamed. The room fell silent except the clanking of shackles falling to the ground. Everyone turned as we ran away. This time out of the window. I felt something sink into my leg and I stumbled but kept pushing forward. Thankfully the ground was close. When we got to the forest we stopped and climbed a tree, I looked down at my leg and found a knife stuck in it. I pulled it out and Percy wrapped a piece of his clothes around it. I looked at Percy who was trying to clean my leg. Our eyes locked and I kissed him passionately. It felt good to kiss him after so long. We hid in the trees and waited until morning to finally come back down and escape. We became fugitives, nowhere to go, always on the run, but at least we had each other.

~dream over~

I opened my eyes and saw that it was dark outside but before midnight. I sighed happily. That dream actually turned good in the end so I wouldn't really call it a "bad dream" or a "nightmare". I closed my eyes again and pulled my hands up to rest behind my head as I placed it back on the pillow.

"So you're awake?" I heard someone say. I sat up quickly, a startled look on my face.

"Yeah." I said turning to look at Luke. His head was in his hands and he sat up straight after my reply.

"Good, I thought I might have killed you saying I would send you to Atlantis again." I shook my head.

"No. Where's Thalia and Jason?"

"They're sleeping, it's 11:32."

"What are you doing up then?"

"Just checking on you." I looked at him, unconvinced.

"Fine, I couldn't sleep." He looked awful. Bags under his eyes that were bloodshot. His hair, normally straight, was ruffled and unbrushed. His clothes were wrinkly and I could tell by the way he was sitting that he was in physical pain.

"I think the rebellion should wait." I said after a long silence. He hung his head and looked down.

"It's funny, you always seem to know what's on my mind."

"Look what it's doing to you."

"I know, and you're right. It's just that I want to go through with it."

"Give it time, we can improve, we can become a stronger if we come up with a plan."

"Any ideas?" He asked. Well that was fast. Of course I had ideas, but I didn't want to give him any, especially because of Percy.

"No, I just woke up, my mind is still tired." He straightened, bit his lip, and ran a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Luke squeaked.

"Tell me Luke." He winced.

"You've...been asleep for a week."

A week!? How could I have been asleep a week!?

"How..." I trailed off.

"I don't know, you fainted and haven't been awake since then. People came to see you but I guess I'm the first person to see you awake."

The first person I wanted to see was Percy.

Percy! I haven't written him in a week! I flew up and started to run to my room, I was at the door and I got a headache but I didn't care. I sprinted up to Jason's room, and woke him up. I asked him where Percy's last letter to me was and he handed it over. He must have taken it when I was unconscious so no one would find it. I quickly wrote down a reply and ran back to Jason. He left and as I was walking back to my room I ran into no other than Luke.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing, I just really had to puke." Nice excuse. My mind was racing right now and I couldn't think straight but it was incredible that I was able to think of something that good.

"Oh, ok, well you should get some sleep. You know rest if you feel sick. I can get you a book if you want." He suggested. I smiled.

"Sure, thanks Luke." I walked to my room while Luke got a book. He came back with a book on architecture. He knew I loved it. He left me to read but all I could think about was Percy. Soon I fell asleep, despite being asleep for a week and waited for Percy's reply.

~Percy's pov~

The letter came at 8:00. I had slept in and breakfast was waiting for me along with the letter. I was so excited I fell out of my bed and nearly tripped over my own feet trying to get there.

What if it's a "I hate you" letter? What if she doesn't love me anymore just like Khione did to Leo?

No, she loves me. The dream I had last night had to mean something. I was able to escape with Annabeth from my wedding with Reyna. Best of all, we were together. I picked up my breakfast and placed it on my bed. I opened the letter slowly. I read it out loud but quietly to myself.

"Dear Percy,

I miss you so much! I'm so sorry I haven't replied. I just woke up from being unconscious for a week. Can you believe it? It wasn't totally awful, I had a dream that you and I ran away from your wedding to Reyna. You said we were getting the same dreams? Did you get that one too? The tugging in the vision I have no idea about, maybe you just felt like it was real.

The boy from the vision...now that I think about it, I do know who that is. His name is Conner. He was in the library with me the day we met. I've known him for a few years. He has a brother, Travis. We met them when they tried to steal our supplies and money. They had a troubled past, no parents to watch after them when they were young, that's the only way they survived and they're really good at it too. They still don't give up their ways though. Believe me, you'll want to hold on to your money if you ever meet them.

You should have seen how Jason reacted to the news. He also wants to know why you picked someone else over him when you two have known each other since you were younger. I hope you weren't getting impatient with me not replying back. Being unconscious really can do that to you. Anyway, my love, stay safe, and stay mine. That's a order, not a suggestion.

Love you Seaweed Brain,

Love, your Wise Girl,

Annabeth Chase."

I sighed happily. It was nice to hear from Annabeth again. After a week of being unconscious, I definitely wouldn't be mad at her. I wasn't mad at her in the first place. It wasn't her fault. I guess I would have to ask her how she became unconscious. The next letter however, would have to wait. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Leo. He opened the door and stepped in. He was smiling.

"So where did you take Hazel?" I asked.

"Well first we went on a walk, then I got her to come with me into the horse stables. She found a horse that she loved, it's name was Arion. She rode him for a while and I watched. She tried to get me to ride but I told her I never rode before. Then she got on with me and showed me." He was so happy, technically, Hazel and Leo have been dating, but only I knew.

I remember when I told him that I saw everything that night when we were at the forge. It was the morning after, and he was absolutely shocked.

~a week ago~

"Hey, looking happy now aren't you?" I asked. He shrugged and reddened.

"Yeah I guess."

"Why are you so happy Leo? I would have thought you might still be angry from last night."

"Oh, no reason. Just over Khione."

"Hmm...well I guess whatever Hazel did made you feel this way."

"She cheered me up, so yeah."

"By the way, how was the kiss?" He looked at me with wide eyes, absolutely astounded.

"Yeah, I know about your little kiss Leo."

"How-you stayed didn't you." I smiled at him.

"You didn't answer my question."

"It felt good okay! Kissing her was awesome, but it was only a friend kind of kiss, we both agreed on it. Are you happy now!" He was getting embarrassed. I could tell.

"I think she likes you." Was all I said. He stopped and thought for a minute.

"You think so?"

"Dude come on, she wanted to kiss you. That's why she lifted your face the first time, but you flinched away like a numbskull. She wanted to kiss you!" He smiled even bigger.

"Do you think I should ask her out?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Do you want to get back into a relationship? Who knows, maybe I'm wrong and she just likes you as a friend. Do you want to hurt even worse than last night when you saw...Khione?" He looked down at his feet for a minute.

"Yeah. I think she's worth it. If I'm rejected, I can just say you told me to ask her out, but if she says yes, then I guess that's it, she says yes."

"Just make sure you have manners, and pay attention to her. She might not like it of you don't notice her. Girls like to have the attention of their boyfriends."

"When do you think I should ask her?"

"Well, I don't think you should tell Nico right away. He didn't like the fact of leaving her with you alone, so maybe you should wait a while, I think he is your age, and your height so it would be a fair fight, but if he is a good fighter then you're done for."

"Haha, nice joke about my height Percy. I might not be 6 foot like you but I can take care of myself."

"I'll set something up for you. Maybe we can play a game and then you can go off and ask her."

"Thanks Percy. You're a great friend!"

"No problem, but just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to show off, be yourself. If she wanted to kiss you for just being you, don't be someone else, and don't be conceded."

"Got it, thanks again."

"Leo."

"Yeah?" He was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Calm down, I'm coming with you. It's time for me to get up anyway." He waited for me to get dressed and we walked down to the dining area where everyone was and I annouced that we would play a game. I grouped Leo and Hazel together and then Nico and Clarisse. I said it was to "get to know other people better", which was somewhat true. Nico was new here and he would have to get to know all of us.

~back to the present~

"So how did you do?" I asked coming back to reality.

"Well, the first time I almost fell off, but otherwise, great. Actually, I was thinking about getting my own horse and riding more often."

"Great, it sounds nice. I haven't been able to ride my horse in a while. Jason used to take him out but now no one has, I'm mean they have been feeding him, but he needs a ride."

"Can I ride him?" Normally, no one would ride him but me. Not even Jason rode my horse, he let it go and run in a fenced area, but for Leo, he wanted to ride because of Hazel and that was okay with me.

"Sure Leo."

~Annabeth's pov~

People have been asking how I have been all day and it's starting to get annoying. Can't they see the annoyed look on my face when they ask me? Guess not.

I was walking down to get breakfast and when I got there, I grabbed my food fast and sat in a corner, hoping no one would see me. I sat alone until Jason and Thalia saw me, they sat down and asked me how I was.

"Fine." I sighed, picking at my food.

"What's wrong?"

"That question is what's wrong. Everyone wants to know how I am but come on. Repeat after repeat after repeat. It's like a broken record."

"So what about Luke?" Thalia asked.

"What about him?"

"He was watching you almost 24/7. Honestly, I thought he liked me but maybe he likes you more." This had to be a touchy spot for her. She had always liked Luke. Now that they were reunited after thinking she was dead, they had become even closer.

"Believe me, he likes you more. Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything to take him from you. I'm with Percy and even if I wasn't with him, I still wouldn't." She picked at her food.

"I can't believe you like that guy." Jason cut in.

"Jason, we've known him since we were young. He took us all in when...she didn't." Thalia was talking about their mom. I remember I used to stay with them, but once Luke found us, we traveled with him. Then their mom found us and she took them back, leaving me with Luke.

"He never liked me, that's why I always ran away. He would tell me to do things a 4 year old shouldn't have to worry about, like 'suck it up' when I got hurt, or to 'stop being stupid' and do things for you girls. Yes, maybe it was the gentlemen thing to do but I was 4. I was the youngest and he treated me like trash!" It was true, Luke always did seem kind of harsh towards Jason. He would run away but we would find him again and it would just go around and around and around.

"Probably because you're a guy." Thalia said.

"I was 4 years old!"

"He has a point Thalia. Luke was always kind of mean to Jason." I broke in. She continued to eat her food without another word. Luke came over a minute later and sat next to me. Thalia grumbled and I couldn't tell if she was getting jealous or angry, or both, and if she was angry, at who? Luke or I?

I got up and left a few minutes later and ran to my room. I sat on my sleeping bad and thought of Percy. If he was here now, he would probably knock Luke out. What was Luke doing? Sitting next to me when he was making goggly eyes with Thalia only a week before. Watching and waiting for me to wake up when I was unconscious, always being over-protective.

I need to see Percy. I was going to lose my mind with everything going on. Everything is so overwhelming, I don't think I can do it for much longer without having some sort of clarity, and clarity right now was Percy.

I'll write him, the next letter that comes I'll tell him I'm coming back to Atlantis, but no one can know. Not even Jason and Thalia.

* * *

**_Ok so once again, I will put Hazel and Frank together, I just didn't want Leo to be sad after Khione. Don't worry, Leo will have his happy ending too._**

**_Here's the next summary chapter question:_**

**_Are Travis and Connor Stoll twins?_**

**_I saw a picture that said they weren't and that Travis was older or something. I guess the answer is in 'The Sea Of Monster'. If you have time to read it and tell me, it would be great, not to mention you can get the summary for the next chapter and enjoy reading something it again._**

**_Also, I have found the perfect song Percy and Annabeth in this story. It's called "Love me like you do." By Ellie Goulding. If you haven't heard it, give it a listen. Tell me what you think._**

**_Read &amp; Review!_**


	7. Reunions

_**Okay guys! I am so excited for you guys to read this! Major stuff in this chapter! So I would have had this chapter up sooner but I was having a rummage sale today and there was no way I was going to take my computer outside where it could have been stolen, so yeah...**_

_**But it's up now!**_

_**Thanks to those who are; **__**Following me: erinkessler15, LisaBriley**_

_**Favorite me:**__** erinkessler15, LisaBriley**_

_**Following Story: HispanicThug, erinkessler15, percabethbooklion, LisaBriley**_

_**Favorite story: danmister125, erinkessler15, LisaBriley**_

_**Reviewed: IIII Winter Wolf IIII: Thanks for the review, Khione will come back a changed girl.**_

_**Aki Yamashiro (Guest): Thanks for the review, you know, you should make an account, that way I can give you summaries and you will be able to write a story yourself, I bet you would be a great writer.**_

_**Book obsessed nerd: Thanks for the review and answering the question. I'm not sure if I gave you a summary, if I didn't, don't be afraid to tell me.**_

_**erinkessler15: Thanks for the review. Next chapter is here, enjoy!**_

_**HiddeninShadows: Thanks for the review and the answer, you're welcome for the birthday greeting. I will show what happened when Leo and Khione first met, jus not yet. I love "Love me like you do". I wouldn't say I'm a better writer, I'm just gifted I guess. You must update your story sometime, please. Waiting for a very long time and me don't mix.**_

_**percabethbooklion: Ch.1: Thanks, I try. Ch.5: Yes, and more stuff will continue to go down and get real. Ch.6: Yeah, me too, I just found it to be a perfect song for Percabeth.**_

_**HUGE, IMPORTANT CHAPTER! VERY IMPORTANT! NEW CHARACTERS IMPORTANT TO PLOT! READ IT!**_

_**(Coughs) Alright, that's out of my system. Now without further ado, enjoy the next chapter.**_

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Sorry. Not sorry)**_

_**I AM FANGIRLING OVER MY OWN STORY RIGHT NOW, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW EXCITED I AM FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS!**_

* * *

Chapter 7.

~Percy's pov~

"Alright Leo, now just-no, don't do that!"

Leo fell to the earth, his shoulder hitting the ground. I heard a loud crack, like the braking of a thick stick and then I saw his head hit the dirt.

"Ow!" Leo screamed. I ran over and helped him up. I grabbed his arm and he nearly screeched.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to pull off a trick when you have only ridden a horse one time before." I told Leo who was cradling his arm.

"Yeah, no more of that." Leo replied. He look down at his arm and I could tell he was trying to comfort it or something.

"Maybe we should get that checked out." I suggested to him.

"I-I think I'm okay." He stuttered looking up at me. I shrugged it off. If it didn't bother him that bad then he must be alright. He straightened his arm and began to walk normally.

See, he's alright.

I decided that we had done enough horseback riding today. I grabbed the reins of my pure black horse blackjack and headed back to the stables.

"See ya, boss!" I heard in my head. I turned around to find blackjack eating his hay. A servant came to clean and brush him for me. I turned back to face Leo.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" He asked back.

"Nevermind." Was I going crazy? I remembered my birthday, I heard voices then too. I had never heard anything in my head before my birthday, and I didn't have any visions until after I met Annabeth. I pondered this as we walked over to the cabinet that held the riding gear.

A delivery boy came and asked if I had a letter for him to go to Annabeth, the same delivery boy that would give a letter from Annabeth to Grover or I. This boy already knew that Leo had found out about Annabeth so he didn't try to tell me in secret. I pulled out the letter I had written the night before and handed it to him with care. The boy turned and left, heading for the forest.

When Leo and I were taking off our riding gear, I saw Leo fall to the ground again with a grunt.

"What the-Hazel!?" He said, startled.

"Hey!" Hazel said pulling Leo up. Turns out she jumped on him.

"Hi." Leo groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Leo said a little too quickly. Hazel gave him a worried yet disbelieved look.

"Leo, come on, you can tell me. I'm your girlfriend. What am I going to do anyway?" Thankfully Nico wasn't around. Leo had informed Hazel that I found out about them so only the three of us knew about the two of them being together.

"It's nothing Hazel, I promise. I fell but it's okay, I'm okay." He leaned in and kissed her, probably so she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Well, as long as you're okay..." Hazel trailed off as they kissed again.

Ugh.

Were Annabeth and I that annoying? No offense, but come on.

Maybe it was me being jealous of them or maybe it was just that they are so young and to have found each other and fall in love...no, it was probably just me being jealous because I can't be with Annabeth but they can be together.

"Hey Percy." Hazel finally said.

"What's up?" I asked still turned towards the cabinet where the riding gear went.

"Nothing. You?"

"Well, I'm meeting ANOTHER girl today."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I have absolutely no clue. My father and everyone else in this castle don't let me know who it is."

"Oh."

"Let's just hope she is a snob and I can send her home."

"Why?" Hazel asked, her eyebrows scrunched.

"Oh...um, no reason, just want to get rid of all the mean girls and find the right one easily so I can get all the princesses coming to the palace over with." I never told Hazel about Annabeth. Although I'm sure she wouldn't tell anyone, I just didn't mention Annabeth to or around her.

"Hmm...yeah, I guess. I would hate to be you. I mean, no one wants to be forced into marrying someone they don't know or love and it's even worse when you have to be the one to pick the lucky person and having to turn everyone else down."

"Yeah, thanks Hazel." I said sarcastically.

"You have strength Percy. I takes strength to overcome things, and I don't mean just physical strength. I wish I had strength like you." She finished. I smiled. Considering the situation between Annabeth and I, I guess I do have strength. Being away from Annabeth is horrible, and I bet Leo would agree if he was away from Hazel. Then there's Clarisse and the guys she likes, she was forced to stay away from him, kind of like Annabeth and I.

I finished putting my stuff away in the cabinet and said goodbye to the pair before leaving for my room. When I walked out of the stables, I started to get a major headache. I kept walking until I had reached the front of the palace. By this time, my headache had only increased in pain and I placed one hand against the gate, the other holding my head.

"Hello Perseus." I heard from behind me. I pushed off the front gate and turned. My eyes found the face of a woman I thought I would never see again. She was only a princess then. Now, she was a queen with her heavy crown and huge gown. She was the last woman my father had turned down when I was young and she was told to leave. She had chased me into the throne room and talked badly about my mother.

It was queen Athena.

~Annabeth's pov~

"Anything yet?" I asked Jason.

"Nope, sorry." Jason went out earlier that morning to see if Percy had sent his letter, but he came back empty handed.

"Do you think he got mad at me for not sending him a letter for a week?" I asked.

"No, Percy would understand, I'm positive. He isn't the type of person to get mad easily." We were eating breakfast together. I began picking at my food.

"Hmm. I guess I just thought that he would have sent something by n-hey Luke." Luke was approaching the table.

"Hey. Have you by chance seen Thalia?" He asked sitting down.

"No...actually, now that I think about it, I haven't seen her since yesterday morning." I replied.

"Hmm...that's strange." Luke said rubbing his chin. We sat there quietly just eating our food. I finished but decided to stay. Ever since Luke asked where Thalia was, Jason was giving Luke a glare that he either didn't notice or didn't care about enough to glare back. As Jason was finishing up, I went to stand.

"Well, it was nice talking to you." I said even though no one had talked at all. Luke just let me go. Jason had to run to keep up with me.

"Hey, wait up."

"Sorry Jason, I guess I could have waited."

"Are you alright?" Concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Truly, I wasn't. I hadn't slept all night, I couldn't. Stress has been forced upon me. I needed to leave, go to Percy, before my brain is completely brainwashed into thinking the rebellion is a good thing again.

The rebellion is a bad thing. The rebellion is a bad thing!

I remember when I wanted the rebellion to happen. A few years ago only. Now I see it as destructive.

"Annabeth?" Jason asked returning me to the present.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure, you're alright? You just went quiet, I thought maybe you would still talk but nope, just silence. Not that I need to talk to you about anything, it's just, I feel like you're not telling me something." I looked in his direction. He had his head down but facing me at the same time. Why is he so dang tall.

"I'm not, I'm just really stressed. Luke wants me to teach a class."

"A class?"

"Yeah, he asked me yesterday to teach some fighting skills, how to protect yourself, get out of an ambush, and some other things like that to some of our newer recruits. He wants them to learn from, as he put it, "the best"." I said with quotations. Jason scoffed.

"He called you "the best"? I thought he would have called himself "the best" like he said he was the best chance at the meeting before you passed out. If he is so sure of himself, why doesn't he do it?"

"He said he had something else to do."

"Like what?"

"Stirring it up probably."

"And you're going to let him do it!?" Jason asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He isn't going to succeed. Believe me, Luke doesn't have a way with words. What is he going to say anyway? 'My name is Luke and I am a rebellious leader looking to take over the world. I want you to help me take over Atlantis so then I can take over your kingdom one day.' No, I don't think so. We have tried to get kingdoms to fight against each other before, didn't work."

"And what if it does this time?" Jason asked.

"Well, Atlantis isn't going to be attacked. That's all I know. Atlantis has traded with so many kingdoms. They are big producers for almost everything, especially tropical fruits. Plus, no kingdom has anything against Atlantis."

"I don't know, maybe I should watch Luke. I got it! I'll pretend to help him but really just mess everything up."

"You were always good at messing everything up, Jason." I laughed.

"Ha ha Annabeth." He smiled.

~Percy's pov~

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, remembering every word she said that night many years ago.

"Is that any way to address a queen, sea scum?" She replied.

Sea scum?

What? Just because I live by the sea it doesn't mean that I love the sea...it just turns out that I do love the sea...but she doesn't know me enough to know that. She doesn't know me at all.

Or does she?

Stupid brain, she doesn't know me, and don't persuade me otherwise. No wonder Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain.

"I don't bow down to you, Athena. You're not even in your kingdom and you are talking to the heir of this one. What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" She laughed.

"Oh Perseus, you think you being heir affects me or the way I talk to you?"

"You think you being queen affects me in any way?" I shot back at her. She frowned, her gray eyes studying me. Gray eyes.

Annabeth has gray eyes, but when she looks at me, the are swirly and loving. Athena's eyes were studying me, trying to find a way to take me down and she looked like she wanted to kill me. There was no way they were related. Besides, Athena is a queen and Annabeth is a peasant...with no parents...gray eyes...smart...studying...Athena's hate...Annabeth's love...disobedience...marriage...the curse...

What was I saying? My eyes began to close on me, I felt dizzy and lightheaded. Athena was looking at me and I probably looked like I was going to puke. I felt awful.

"Perseus!" Someone said. The voice sounded angry. I could have sworn it was Athena, but at the same time, it wasn't from the woman in front of me, her mouth didn't move. The voice sounded like it was in my head.

"Athena!" I heard someone cry out, but it sounded like it was in my head too.

"Mother!" I heard. It was in my head again. Then everything turned black.

~Annabeth's pov~

"Annabeth! I got it." Jason came running into my room. He slipped on my carpet again but this time he was ready for it. Instead of falling on his back like the first night he entered my room when I told him and Thalia about my dreams, he planted his feet and smoothly slid inside my room.

He had left at my request and told me that the messenger boy he would get the letter from was just a few minutes away from our headquarters. He also said that he had left too early the first time because only a few minutes after he left, the letter came, which was why the messenger Jason gets the letter from was so close to the headquarters. Jason said the messenger was in a hurry to get it to him.

"Give it here! Please." I commanded him. He handed over the letter and sat on the chair nearby. I read it out loud.

"Dear Wise girl,

A week? After a week of being unconscious, you expect me to be angry with you? I would never be angry at you for anything like that and hopefully, I'll never have to be angry at you for anything. Now, you must tell me, how did you become unconscious? If I have to beat someone up for you I will be over there in a heartbeat!

I did have that dream too. It was the only one I would classify as a 'good dream'. Connor...Travis...I feel like I've heard the names before...I just can't place them. Stealing? Maybe they were thieves in Atlantis at one point. If I ever meet them I promise to give you my wallet in hopes they won't steal it from you. I beat you could take them both."

I giggled at that last sentence. It was kind of true, I could take them both. I continued to read.

"Tell Jason that I have known this friend since I was two years old and that he shouldn't feel too bad about having to fight for it. I didn't pick this friend for sure yet and I have known him longer. By the way, it's prince Leo from Forges...just so Jason knows...he is a prince...anyway..back to you my love. I like that. My love. My love, my love, my love. I'll stay safe and stay yours if you stay safe and stay mine.

I don't know about you, but for me that was almost a tongue twister. Until next time...my love.

Love, Seaweed Brain."

"He is such a sweetheart you know." I said to Jason. He sat there, not speaking.

"Jason?"

"A prince!? Well obviously he is going to be picked! A royal usually has a royal as their best man."

"Are you seriously still on that!?"

"Yes, I want to be Percy's best man at your wedding!"

My wedding. Percy's wedding. Mine and Percy's wedding!

It was so unrealistic I felt like I was in a chick flick.

Wait, what's a chick fl-and there it goes. Darn words that pop into my head and then disappear like they never happened. I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, my wedding." I hummed happily. I suddenly became so overjoyed that I began jumping up and down and biting my lip. I was going to run around but then decided against it as I remembered Jason was there and he would probably just watch me awkwardly and try to sneak out unnoticed.

"So, are you gonna give me a letter or not?" Jason asked. I was surprised that Jason wanted me to give him a letter so quickly.

"Yeah, but why so quickly, I just got it."

"Well I thought that you wanted to get another letter out to Percy but maybe not." Jason said as he got up to leave.

"I do, it's just that I just got this letter. I don't want to sound like I haven't been doing anything over here."

"Well the guy I got that letter from is waiting for me to return and give him a letter, so you can write Percy right away just this once." Jason said. Was it just me or was Jason a little snappy today?

"Okay, I'll get writing then." I quickly wrote down a reply and handed it to Jason.

Something wasn't right. And I was going to find out.

~Percy's pov~

~vision~

It was pitch black. All I could hear were voices. They were familiar but I couldn't make out whose voices they were. Not only that, but every time a name was said, it was like someone had muted the person speaking, or prevented the person from saying to name. All the names were cut off except for the first two...and one repeating name.

"Perseus!"

"Athena!"

"Mother!"

"I thought you were smart..."_** (AN: THREE DOTS MEAN THEY ARE SAYING A NAME)**_ The name was cut out. The same voice continued.

"I thought you would have been smart enough to dump this thing a long time ago, but I guess here we are today, still in the same place as three years ago."

"I know how you feel about me...but maybe we should leave that in the past, let's start over. Please."

"No, my daughter is not going to do this, I forbid it!"

"Mother! I do not care if you forbid it, I will refuse to listen. Besides, this is between you and...don't bring...into this. He had nothing to do with the rivalry you and...have."

"Don't speak to me like that. I am your mother and I said that you are not going through with this!"

"It's not your life. If I choose to do this, then I will have to deal with it."

"I will not allow it!"

"Please...this has nothing to do with them, leave our children out of this. If you are going to be mad at anyone, it should be me. Be mad at me, but don't do this to them." A new voice said.

"No, I will not have my child marry scum!"

"Well it looks like it's not going to happen your way, mother."

"Then you leave me no choice."

There was a loud cracking sound and the nothingness around me began to shake.

"What are you doing!?" Someone asked.

"Starting our lives over, only the Gods will know the truth but they won't tell because they won't be able to, the curse will prevent them. Nothing can break it. Pandora told me, and Pandora is always right!"

Gasps were heard all around. Who was Pandora? It wasn't THE Pandora, the woman made by the Gods, the woman who released all the evil, sickness and hope from the jar. No, she was gone, in the underworld, dead and she wasn't right when she opened the jar. The Gods knew this Pandora girl...only the Gods.

Who is Pandora?

"Pandora? No, she wouldn't!" A different was brought into the conversation.

"Oh, believe me, she would..., us Gods never told anyone about her and now she is angry. We have left her out of our children's lives. I would think she would want to be present and able to run wild like her free spirit wants and always wanted to, and now that the war is over she should be able to, but you still keep her poor soul locked away from the others like her, and her brother too."

"Who's Pandora!?" Someone interrupted.

"No one, who is Pandora? Does anyone here know a Pandora?" Someone said nervously, obviously trying to hide something.

"And now you lie to your own boy? Oh you're in for it now. Pandora will come for you and she will not be pleased."

This was followed by an evil laugh. There was another loud cracking sound and I could feel the world collapse under me.

~vision over~

I woke with a start, I could remember the conversation perfectly but the name the people kept repeating, the girl with a name that started with a "P". It was the only thing fading.

My father was there. Athena was sitting in a chair nearby. They were both startled by me waking.

"Perseus, are you alright?" My father asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a headache."

"It was more than a headache if you collapsed." My father said.

"I don't know what happened. I had a headache, then I ran into her." I pointed at Athena. Who gave me a face saying, 'don't look at me, I didn't do anything'. My father looked in her direction. Then he turned back towards me.

"Perseus, I know the relationship you have with Athena, but I want you to know that she saved you."

"Saved me?"

"After you fell, you began to shake violently and wouldn't wake up. No guards were around and she...carried you in. We think you fell from heat stroke then had a seizure. You were extremely warm and sweating badly. It doesn't help that you were wearing warm clothing and it is very hot today." I focused on what my father said Athena had done.

"A queen, no, Athena, carrying me into the infirmary?"

"Er...yes." I could tell my dad was lying. Athena probably just called for help, she wouldn't have carried me in.

I bet Athena used some sort of power, maybe magic to get me to the infirmary.

Woah, where did that come from? Power? Magic?

There was no magic here. The only power here was what the kings and queens had over the citizens.

"Thank you, Athena." I said, although I didn't feel like it. She nodded her head.

"Athena, if you are willing to stay any longer, why don't you have dinner with us?"

"No I couldn't. I must get back to my kingdom anyways."

"Just this once Athena. I think it would be good for all of us." My father said. What was he doing?

"Well, if you insist." She finally gave in.

After a few minutes, I was let out of the infirmary. I walked away as fast as I could from Athena and my father. I needed something to calm me down. The sea!

As I was walking to my room, I was stopped by Grover. He took me to the throne room and I was greeted by the new girl I was suppose to meet two days ago. Turns out I was knocked out for two days. When the throne room doors were opened, I was looking upon the face of Maria. Jayden's and Tristan's brother.

"Hello Perseus." She smiled. She was wearing a beautiful dress and her hair was up in a bun.

"Maria?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll leave you two." Grover said while he backed out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here as a suitress, against my will, but still a suitress all the same."

"What? Who is making you do this?"

"I don't know, someone came up to me and told me to come see you and be your suitress. If I didn't, he said he would torture my brothers and I." I thought for a minute.

"Maria, where are your brothers?" Her smile dropped and tears spilled down her face.

"I don't know." She cried. I came over and hugged her. Her tears spilled onto my shirt.

"It's alright, we'll find them." She shook her head.

"No, he said I wouldn't get them back until I was married to you." I looked down at her. She wasn't lying.

"Maria, we'll find them, I found you and Jayden before, so I can find your brothers now." She sat there quietly and cried some more. I helped her stand and together we made our way to the dining hall for lunch.

Maria and I walked in and everyone was already there. Maria wiped her eyes and put on a smile. It was forced but she was able to fool everyone there.

Forget what Hazel said about me having any strength. Faking a smile and being able to fool everyone was hard.

Knowing that your siblings were taken from you and you had to do what someone said to get them back, that took strength.

When it came time for dinner, all of the guest, including Maria, had dinner at 6:30. When they were finished, my father called me down and I eat dinner with him and Athena. Before Athena sat down, her servant came up to her. They walked over to the side of the room. I hid behind one of the curtains that was pulled away from the window so the light of the setting sun could enter the dining hall. No one noticed me hiding behind the curtain.

"The ribbon is painted my lady. Just like you instructed. It's gray." The servant whispered.

"Good, 'The girl with the name that starts with a "P"' will be pleased." Athena whispered back.

"My lady, why did she ask you to paint it?"

"She said it was a test for someone, something about 'seeing if she was right for him', but it must be nothing. You should never question her."

'The girl with the name that starts with a "P"'? Could she be connected to the girl everyone was talking about in my vision?

I walked past them pretending to hear nothing. Athena sat down at the table, she sat next to my father at one end of the table. I sat alone on the other side of the table. We were given our food and all was quiet until Athena said something.

"So Perseus, how have you been in your search for a suitress?"

"Unsuccessful." I replied.

"A handsome boy like you having trouble? With all those beautiful girls? That's hard to believe."

"Many of them I see only as friends, others I find creepy or rude."

"I see. Have you had any suitresses with gray eyes?" Athena asked.

"No." I said quickly.

"Oh." She said smiling.

"Why gray eyes?" I asked.

"Just wondering. People with gray eyes are rare."

"I thought there was a girl with gray eyes Perseus."

"No, no there wasn't. However, I do have a suitress with gold eyes." I said getting off the subject.

"Oh, now that is...different." She said.

"And how is being queen?" I asked, getting off the subject even further.

"Great, it's nice to be in power for once." My father looked at her. Athena looked back at him. They shared a look and then my father looked down at his food while Athena smirked and looked at me.

"For once?" I asked.

"Well, you were taught the history of how our kingdoms came to be, right?"

"No, I was never taught." I said looking at my father. She looked at my father, who was staring daggers at her. He wanted to say something but looked like he couldn't. Athena smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, as you know, your father and his two friends, Hades and Zeus were in charge after taking power from Zeus' father, Kronos. Than Zeus split the whole land into three kingdoms, one for himself, one for Hades, and one for your father Poseidon. Then it split into more and more kingdoms until there were thirteen. My mother was given one of the kingdoms, then it was passed down to me. That's how it came to be."

"Hmm, my father never mentioned that." I looked at my father who looked back at me with wide, apologetic eyes.

"Oh, well now you know." My father looked like he was in pain while Athena looked the happiest she could be.

I was done pretending I was happy about her being here. I could tell she was trying hard to contain any hatred she had for me as well.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't hate you."

"Oh don't give me that crap."

"Perseus." My father warned.

"No father, I want to know what I did to make her hate me."

"I don't hate you Perseus." Athena said through gritted teeth.

"Yes you do, now tell me why."

"This has nothing to do with you Perseus. This is between Athena and I." My father said trying to get me off the subject.

"Oh, so you hate me because you hate him, is that it?" I asked Athena.

"Yes! I don't like your father and I don't like you."

"Athena you have no reason to hate my son. This is between you and me." He grabbed Athena hand and looked her in the eyes.

"It's time to give it up, take us back to what we used to be, take us back." He demanded in a whispered voice. I guess I wasn't suppose to hear that last part but my father had said it loud enough that I could hear it across the table.

At this point I was confused.

Take us back? What did he mean, take us back?

"No, I will not undo what I did, all the work I did to get here." I heard Athena whisper back. She snatched her hand out of my fathers and stood up. My father mirrored her movement.

I got up as well and stormed out of the room. I couldn't handle it anymore. I was going to the sea to calm down.

~Annabeth's pov~

"Thank you so much." I said.

"You're welcome." The girl replied.

"So after I get off this boat I just walk straight to the palace front doors?"

"No. Just go the way you came last time. You will want to travel back to the beach behind the palace. Once you find the treehouse you will know where to go, I believe?"

"Yes, the only thing is, I can't remember where to turn in the forest."

"Don't worry, I have it marked. There is a blue ribbon around a tree. Once you find it, turn left, then go straight the rest of the way."

"Thank you again." I said giving the girl a hug.

"No problem, it's always nice to help out someone in need. I hope you and the prince will one day be able to get married." She smiled.

"Thank you, I didn't catch your name." I said. The girl smirked underneath her cloaked face.

"Many people don't know my name, maybe one day they will. I am more commonly known as 'The girl with the name that starts with a "P"'." I found this strange. She looked at my face and laughed.

"My name is Pandora."

I thanked her again and got off the boat. I soon walked up to a tree that had a ribbon, it was gray.

What color did that mysterious girl Pandora say the ribbon was?

Blue.

I walked closer to the ribbon. It was painted gray, I could see blue underneath it. Drops of gray paint spilled down the tree from the ribbon but the drops were dried. Who would paint this ribbon? I touched it.

I felt a surge of energy rush through me. I felt like I was being injected with knowledge on war and fighting styles. I let go of the ribbon but still felt the energy. I felt more alert than ever, it felt natural.

I turned left and continued my journey, it was around 8:30 if I was reading the moon right. Fifteen minutes later I came to the beach. I saw a figure sitting in the treehouse. I walked closer. It was too dark to see who it was, so instead, I call out to the person, hoping it was Percy.

"Percy?" I said. The figure froze. The person looked down at me.

"Annabeth?"

* * *

_**OKAY, SO DO YOU SEE WHY I WAS FAGIRLING BEFORE!?**_

_**How was it? I know, WHO IS PANDORA! Right? Okay, to clear it up, Pandora is a character I made up. Actually, she is me. It's not my real name, it's my demigod name. So, I am not going to say anymore because I don't want to tell you who my Godly parent is and then if I did, well, the story wouldn't be fun anymore. It reveals a lot of the plot and plots of stories to come.**_

_**At the end you got to met Pandora a little bit though! Yea! Oh and PERCABETH AT THE END!**_

_**Also, Pandora or me, might be in other stories I write, just to make it interesting. So after this story is complete, I will be writing another one because I plan to stop this story on a cliffhanger, sorry, not sorry. More stories that seem to be AU will not be because they will be connected to this story.**_

_**If you like Pandora, or me, please write it in a review. If you don't want me to write Pandora in other stories, please tell me. Maybe if you read this far I can make you a character in my stories to be friends with Pandora.**_

_**Okay question today is: Who is your godly Parent? No right answer, just answer and you can get a summary. Okay? Easy enough, and painless too.**_

_**Bye ~VictoryD**_


	8. Pieces of the puzzle

_**Sorry guys, late update but it's here. I've been busy.**_

_**So I went to the bookstore by my grandma's house and got THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! I know, you're probably like, "She didn't read BOO!?".**_

_**Well I am half way through HOH, I didn't even finish it, but I was busy but I'm reading it now. I also got The Kill Order, the third book in the maze runner series. I read the first one before it became a movie and was like, "Whoa, I did not think the grievers would look like that!" Anyway, thanks to those who;**_

_**Are following me: LisaBriley, ellarawlin**_

**_Favorite me: LisaBriley, _****_ellarawlin_**

**_Are following my story: LisaBriley, christinateen13, Daydreaming Stories, ScytheTech, _****_pjojellybeans_**

**_Favorite my story: LisaBriley, christinateen13, ScytheTech,_** **_pjojellybeans_**

_**Reviewed; IIII Winter Wolf IIII: Thanks.**_

_**erinkessler15: Here it is!**_

_**percabethbooklion: Awesome, you're Annabeth's sister.**_

_**Guest/Book obsessed nerd: Hecate, awesome. She's get.**_

_**Guest #2, ch.2: It's great, isn't it! Ch.7: Here it is, sorry for the late update. **_

**_pjojellybeans: _**_**Athena is good, but Apollo is cool too.**_

_**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. THE PERCABETH YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Chapter 8.

"Percy?" I heard. I froze. That voice only belonged to one person. I looked down and saw a figure.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy, it's me, Annabeth." She said happily. My stomach filled with butterflies and I climbed down from the treehouse. I pulled the figure close and smashed my face into hers.

She's here! She here!

She's here?

I felt my lips vibrate as Annabeth laughed. I pulled away, catching my breath.

"Sorry." I said.

"Why?"

"I smacked into you pretty hard."

"I would have done the same." She said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? I sent a letter." I looked up at my room. I was out for two days. Someone probably stuck it in my room.

"I was unconscious for two days."

"What? Why?"

"Long story."

"We have all night." She smirked. I placed my hands on her face, cupping it. She was beautiful in the dim moonlight.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

We climbed up into my room and I found the letter on my bed. Annabeth said she was going to change and walked into her room. As she was changing I read the letter.

"Dear Seaweed Brain,

Get my room ready, I'm coming.

Love, Wise Girl."

"Well that was demanding." I said to myself with a smile played on my lips. As I was putting the letter back into the envelope, another letter, much smaller, fell out.

"Dear Perseus,

As I was getting the letter you wrote for Annabeth, the messenger and I overheard Luke and another person in the rebellion talking. Luke said he was going to send a girl to distract and get information out of you. Don't be fooled by anyone else coming to see you. Just make sure you stay in love with Annabeth.

Sincerely, Jason." I finished in disbelief.

"Unless Annabeth is the one here to distract me." The door opened and Annabeth stepped out.

"Hey, what you reading?"

"Nothing!" I said, crushing the letter and throwing it out.

"Was that my letter?" She looked hurt.

"No, yours is right here." I said handing it to her. She looked at it and smiled.

"I missed you." She said, looking up. She climbed over my bed and put her arms around my neck.

'Sure you did.' My mind said.

"So did I. Except for you. I mean...I missed you." She laughed and kissed me and pulled me onto my bed. She kissed my neck but I didn't kiss her back. I was too paranoid about what Jason had written to me.

Suddenly, the light, sweet kisses on my neck stopped.

"What's wrong." Annabeth asked.

"Nothing." I said sitting up.

"Something is wrong. You weren't kissing me back."

"It's nothing I just-"

"Perseus Jackson." Annabeth said grabbing my shirt by the collar and pulling me close. This caught my attention. I looked her in the eyes and I could have sworn I had seen them somewhere else.

"You will tell me what is wrong this instant." I got up to walk to the garbage can when she grabbed me again.

"You want me to show you don't you!?" I yelled harshly. She was clearly taken aback. I sighed, looking at the ground. She let go and I grabbed the letter from Jason in the trash can. I threw it to her and sat in a chair nearby, head in my hands. She read to herself quietly.

"And you think...after I betrayed Luke and helped you get Tristan's siblings back, after I kept you in touch with things going on in the rebellion, and I told you to stay mine...after I told you I would marry you!?" She sounded hurt and on the verge of tears.

"Just so you know, I fainted and was out cold for a week because Luke wanted me to come here and try to get information out of you and take you down, but I loved you too much. If I didn't love you then I wouldn't have wrote you letters, I wouldn't even be telling you this." I heard her crumple up the letter and I felt it hit my head. I looked up but she was walking into her room. I heard the door lock behind her. I ran over to the door.

What was I thinking?

Of course she loved me. Everything she said was true, from her betraying Luke to her coming to see me. I banged on her door.

"Annabeth! I'm sorry. I should have believed you wouldn't do anything like that. It's just hard to believe it when you are a prince..." Dating a rebel? No, that wouldn't do.

"When you don't know what the other person thinks. If the love you have for someone is unrequited...it's hard when you know you love someone who could never love you back. I guess that's just where I am in this relationship, having a hard time believing you when I shouldn't be having that problem at all...because you do love me..."

Silence.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered as I slide down her door.

I heard a sniffle. Well at least she didn't leave again. That would have broken my heart. I walked out into the hallway. I turned the doorknob of Annabeth's room but that door was locked too. I went back into my room and climbed down to the beach. I climbed into the treehouse and jumped from a strong branch onto Annabeth's windowsill.

The crazy, stupid things I do for love.

I opened the window and found Annabeth under the covers in her bed, crying. I walked over and plopped down on it, wrapping my arms around her as best as I possibly could.

"Annabeth?" I said. Another sniffle was heard.

"Annabeth...my love." I said peeling back the blankets on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I love you. Rebel or not." I said kissing her. She looked me in the eye.

"Be happy that you're cute." She said. I smiled.

"Only cute?" I asked.

"Well you're sweet, understanding, but only cute."

"And why is that?"

"Because you didn't have faith in me, so right now, you're only cute."

"Oh? And what if I do this?" I crawled under the covers and placed my hands on her waist, twisting her towards me. I kissed her neck, then her jaw, then up to her lips. Her hands flew to my hair and I pulled her close. My hands found her shirt. I lifted it half way and kissed her stomach. She shuttered. I brought my head back up to be level with her head and she found my shirt. She placed her hands on my stomach and tried to pull off my shirt. I helped her by pulling it up and over my head. She placed her hands on my bare chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her bare, half stomach touching mine.

"Nope, still cute." She said poking my nose.

"How do I get to being hot?"

"Stay with me for the night and maybe in the morning you'll become something like that."

"Give me a minute. I'll change, I'm pretty sure you don't want me to sleep in your clean bed with the clothes I have been wearing all day."

"No. Stay, otherwise you'll ruin the moment with your movement."

"What if I do a movement like this?" I said, grabbing her hips and rolling over her, kissing her neck in the process.

"Okay, so maybe a movement like that won't ruin the moment." She laughed. We laid there looking into each other's eyes for a while before I spoke.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I'm sorry for not believing you. Could you ever forgive me?"

"I already have, Seaweed Brain."

"I guess I deserve that name for thinking you would do something like that."

"Yeah. It fits you perfectly." She snuggled into my side and kissed my neck. I missed her doing that. Now that this moment had come, it was hard to believe that it was real.

This time I reacted and tilted my head to the side. She kissed my neck with more passion as she ran her kisses up and down my neck. It was like a fire was tickling my neck. The sensation was addictive. My body took over.

I broke away from Annabeth and pushed her down on the bed, my hands and knees resting on the bed on either side of her. I grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head and brought my head down, kissing her. She smiled against my sudden aggressiveness and pulled away from the kiss, to my disappointment. She looked at me with sparkling eyes and brought her head close to mine.

"More." She whispered. She slipped her hands out of my grasp and I was suddenly flipped onto my back, Annabeth sitting on my stomach.

"You do know I'm a pretty good fighter, right?"

"I do now." I replied. She leaned forward and kissed me, her hands resting on my chest and her hair in my face.

The night I had proposed to Annabeth came back into my memory and I parted my lips. At first, Annabeth was startled, not knowing what to do. I decided to close my lips and forget it. A few seconds later, I found Annabeth's lips split open and her tongue begging for mine to open.

This time, I gave her that simple request.

I parted my lips and it was like a new world had been discovered. We searched each other and began to memorize everything. When we finally had to part for air, Annabeth kissed my lips and made her way down to my neck again. Something I had never encountered happened right then and there.

I moaned. It was from deep down. I could feel it in my stomach, coming up into my throat. She froze but continued after a few seconds. She kissed down my neck and ended at my stomach, which made me shutter in pleasure. She came back up, taking her time on my neck, making sure she got every inch of it. I groaned when she kissed my Adam's apple and she continued to kiss my neck while her hands traveled back up to my hair. My hands found her back and I pulled her shirt up further.

She froze again. I stopped bringing her shirt up and instead placed my hands on her hips.

Annabeth flipped us over and grabbed my hands. She guided my hands as she pulled them behind her back and placed my hands on her shirt. Together, we pulled it off, she was in a tank top. She didn't stop there. As she kissed my neck some more, she helped me pull off her tank top. She was left in her bra, which I decided not to remove. We may be engaged but nothing would go farther than this.

We lay there, me on top of her, our foreheads touching.

"You're beautiful." I said, pulling her bra strap back over her shoulder. She smiled.

"And you're handsome...but maybe you should leave that there." She said placing her bra strap back where it was.

"Okay...my love." I said.

"My love."

"My love."

"MY LOVE!" She yelled but whispered.

"NO, MY LOVE!" I said back. I kissed her neck and she sighed happily.

"Let's agree on something." She said as I kissed her.

"What?" I mumbled against her skin. She shuttered and moaned. I smiled and continued to kiss her.

"Lets try to solve the problem instead of making it worse. We both know that we will get in fights. A little disagreement is healthy, but once it goes too far, we will solve it, not leave it and stir the pot up some more." She said slowly, trying not to moan in the middle of her sentence.

"Simple enough." I said against her skin.

"Good." She said getting away from my kisses and resuming them on my neck.

"Now it's my turn for a rule. Let's not lie to each other...about anything. We are old enough that we can understand things and we can get through them together."

"Fair enough. That would be good in our relationship, my love."

"Hey." I said grabbing her waist. She laughed and I put my head on her chest. I could hear her heart beating at a rapid pace, just like mine. We were sweating and tired. I laid on top of her, my arms finding hers and I intertwining our fingers. I put my chin on her chest and looked at her. She was so beautiful. How could I have gotten into a fight with her?

How could she have fallen in love with me?

I lifted her left hand and looked at her ring finger. The ring was there, sparklingly in the dim moonlight coming in from the window. She noticed what I was looking at and pulled it up higher so she could see.

"Yes, I still have it." She said. I smiled and used my nose to run down her stomach, back up, to her chest, up to her neck and then kissed. She began to moan again and a smile came to my face. I like it too.

By this time, I was too tired to do anything, so I put my head in the crock of her neck and closed my eyes.

"So why were you unconscious." Annabeth asked. I pulled my head closer to her neck and mumbled against her skin.

"Don't know actually. I was up one minute, saw queen Athena, and was unconscious then next minute."

"Queen Athena. What was she pretty?" Her words were bitter on her tongue. She was jealous. She probably thought Athena came to try and marry me.

"No, Annabeth, you've got it all wrong. I don't like her, I hate her. We've hated each other since I was young."

"Why?"

"She was trying to marry my dad and she was being mean to me and saying some bad things about my mom. Once my dad found out, he sent her away, she was only a princess then."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I had to have dinner with her and my father earlier. It was really awkward, loud yet quiet, and secretive."

"How so?" She asked.

"Well it's hard to be nice to someone who had trash talked my mom and threatened me when I was little. There was some yelling involved, whispers between her and her servant, then her and my dad. I think they have some kind of history. My dad said something about it being his fault and not to blame me and to take us back, but take us back where? When Athena was talking to her servant before dinner I was eavesdropping and she said something about a ribbon and a girl."

"A ribbon and a girl?" Annabeth asked for clarification.

"Yeah, why?"

"There was a girl that talked to me while I was coming here. She told me that she had a blue ribbon on a tree of where I was suppose to turn. When I got there it was painted gray."

"Athena's servant said something about a ribbon being painted gray, but Athena said a girl told her to. Something about a test for some-" I cut myself off.

"Okay so let's get things straight. You were coming to Atlantis with the help of some girl. She told you to find a blue ribbon. A girl told Athena to paint a ribbon as a test for someone. As Athena said, 'seeing if she was right for him'. The girl must be you, making the boy-"

"You." Annabeth finished.

"Correct."

"Did Athena say the name of this girl?" Annabeth asked. I thought back to the conversation.

"No. She just called her, 'The girl with the name that starts with a "P"'. Otherwise nothing."

"That's what the girl called herself. Then she told me her name was Pandora." Pandora. That was the name I couldn't remember from the dream I had when I was unconscious.

"I think this goes way deeper than us being in a relationship." I told Annabeth, she knitted her eyebrows, a confused look plastered on her face.

~Annabeth pov~

I gave Percy a confused look. He knew something I didn't.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, think about it. We probably wouldn't have fallen in love so easily unless we knew each other already. The visions we had, it was like it was from a different life. The dream I had when I was unconscious...I think you might be interested in hearing it. Thankfully, it's still fresh in my mind."

"Well, what was it about?" I demanded.

He suddenly got an angry look in his eyes, which had turned a bright green, almost as if they were dim flashlights and began to speak. It was his voice, but it was as if he was possessed by a demon. He didn't explain it, he said it exactly like he probably had heard it. Parts of his speech were what he had thought to himself while others times were the speech of other people.

**_(A/n: _Bold is Percy's thoughts, **Normal is Annabeth thinking,Underline and Italics is the vision.

**It was pitch black. All I could hear were voices. They were familiar but I couldn't make out whose voices they were. Not only that, but every time a name was said, it was like someone had muted the person speaking, or prevented the person from saying the name. All the names were cut off except for the first two...and one repeating name.** Percy said.

_"Perseus!"_

_"Athena!"_

_"Mother!"_

_"I thought you were smart..."_ **The name was cut out. The same voice continued.**

_"I thought you would have been smart enough to dump this thing a long time ago, but I guess here we are today, still in the same place as three years ago."_

_"I know how you feel about me...but maybe we should leave that in the past, let's start over. Please."_

_"No, my daughter is not going to do this, I forbid it!"_

_"Mother! I do not care if you forbid it, I will refuse to listen. Besides, this is between you and...don't bring...into this. He had nothing to do with the rivalry you and...have."_

_"Don't speak to me like that. I am your mother and I said that you are not going through with this!"_

_"It's not your life. If I choose to do this, then I will have to deal with it."_

_"I will not allow it!"_

_"Please...this has nothing to do with them, leave our children out of this. If you are going to be mad at anyone, it should be me. Be mad at me, but don't do this to them."_ **A new voice said.**

_"No, I will not have my child marry scum!"_

_"Well it looks like it's not going to happen your way, mother."_

_"Then you leave me no choice."_

**There was a loud cracking sound and the nothingness around me began to shake.** Percy said, his eyes began to get brighter and brighter.

_"What are you doing!?"_ **Someone asked.**

_"Starting our lives over, only the Gods will know the truth but they won't tell because they won't be able to, the curse will prevent them. Nothing can break it. Pandora told me, and Pandora is always right!"_

**Gasps were heard all around. Who was Pandora? It wasn't THE Pandora, the woman made by the Gods, the woman who released all the evil, sickness and hope from the jar. No, she was gone, in the underworld, dead and she wasn't right when she opened the jar. The Gods knew this Pandora girl...only the Gods.**

**Who is Pandora?**

_"Pandora? No, she wouldn't!"_ **A different was brought into the conversation.**

_"Oh, believe me, she would..., us Gods never told anyone about her and now she is angry. We have left her out of our children's lives. I would think she would want to be present and able to run wild like her free spirit wants and always wanted to, and now that the war is over she should be able to, but you still keep her poor soul locked away from the others like her, and her brother too."_

_"Who's Pandora!?" _**Someone interrupted.**

_"No one, who is Pandora? Does anyone here know a Pandora?"_ **Someone said nervously, obviously trying to hide something.**

_"And now you lie to your own boy? Oh you're in for it now. Pandora will come for you and she will not be pleased."_

**This was followed by an evil laugh. There was another loud cracking sound and I could feel the world collapse under me.**

Percy gasped and his eyes returned to their normal color. We both had a look of horror on our faces. He must have seen mine and was scared that he had frightened me, when in reality, I was frightened of the message of his vision.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it." He said, his voice shaky. He sat up and began to shake violently, oblivious to his shuddering. I sat up next to him and held him. My head on his shoulder. My curly hair all over the place.

"You didn't scare me Percy. The vision did."

"Okay, good. I thought maybe you were scared of me."

"I think we might be able to figure everything out after a good night's rest." I said pulling Percy down so he could rest on my pillow.

"Yeah." He was still shaking but it was barely noticeable. I rested my head on his chest and intertwined our fingers.

I told myself I wouldn't be able to sleep, not after what Percy had said. Did it have to do with us? There was a bunch of evidence but I couldn't tell. At least Percy was in it. Percy, Athena and Pandora. Those were the names. Everyone else was a mystery.

The girl who told me the ribbon was blue had the name Pandora, and with Percy saying she had been talking to Athena...she had to be the Pandora that was in Percy's vision.

Did she really mean it when she said that she wanted me to be with him? She had said that before I left.

But did she mean it?

My vision began to blur as my eyes closed on me. I felt Percy's chest rising and falling under my head, his heart beat in time with mine. I was calming, I fell asleep to the sound of our hearts and the ocean outside.

The way we had fallen asleep was how I found us when we woke up; tangled in each other, my small hands still holding onto his large, warm ones.

Sadly, it wasn't something you see in the movies where the two lovers wake up at the same time and kiss each other even though they have morning breath. No. It was more like a rude awakening.

Wait, a movie? What's a mov-dang. Stupid words!

Anyway, it was a rude awakening.

"Hey Percy!" Someone yelled and banged on the door of Percy's room. We woke up and smiled at each other. Then came another bang.

"Percy! Get out here now!" We jumped up, and Percy fell off the bed. Wide-eyed, we both ran around the room.

Really, it was a sight. Two half naked people running and tripping, ramming into each other and falling.

It would have been funny if this was normal and we were married, but we weren't.

Percy pulled on his shirt and ran into his room while I pulled on my tank top and shirt.

"What? Who is-Rachel!? What happened." I heard from the other room.

"I-I um...tripped and fell into one of the statutes in the hallway." She was lying. She voice was shaky and uncertain, she had taken too long to answer.

"You didn't you go to the infirmary?" Percy asked. There was silence, then a huge crash.

"What the Hades! Rachel! What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry Percy but I want you to make me a deal."

"What kind of-" he was cut off and it was silent again. I peeked through the door and saw Rachel kissing my Percy.

I knew I shouldn't have picked her.

He was surprised, eyes wide, and push her away. He looked towards the door and saw me. I grabbed an extra sheet for my bed that was on the dresser by the door connecting mine and Percy's room and used my head to tell him to bring her closer to me.

"Percy, you know that there is competition here for you." Rachel said touch Percy's chest.

"Yes, and?" He pulled her hands away from his chest and brought her closer to the door.

"Come on Percy. Do you really want to date someone younger or older than you? Date someone your age Percy."

"Where are you going with this?" Only a little bit further.

"I want you to look at the three girls in this palace that matter, Calypso, Reyna and I. Mostly me, but the three of us. Toss out the other girls. The three of us are interested in you, Percy. Very interested. She pulled him closer and licked his neck. I could only think what I was think but if was Percy, I think I would have wiping my neck and slapping her and rubbing my hands on the carpet to get her saliva off.

First, eew!

Second, who the Hades does she think she is?

Third, NOT MY PERCY!

She pulled away, then went back in so she would full on kiss him.

"Gross! Percy, your drool is all over your lips and cheek." She backed up. Her mistake. She stepped into my range of attack.

I came out of my room and held the sheet over her mouth and nose. As she fell out of consciousness, I grabbed her and slapped her, lightly so she wouldn't wake up. I dropped her on the ground and was pulled into a kiss by Percy.

"Thank you. I didn't know how much further I could go with her like that."

"No one kisses my Percy." I said, pulling him close. Kissing him again. This time though, with drool and all.

"But my drool." He said pulling away.

"Does it look like I care." I said seductively, my eyes slightly narrowed as if I was happy but angry, one hand on my hip, the other making my way up his stomach, where I felt all his muscles tighten, to his hair, which I grabbed to pull him close again. He towered over me but I pulled him to his bed where I stood on it. I was about a head taller than him now. My moment of height was short lived however.

I felt something grab my leg and pull me down so I fell onto the bed. I gasped until I noticed it was only Percy. He still held my leg as he made his way up my stomach with little kisses.

"I want you to know that I love you, not them." He said between kisses. He made his way to my neck. When he finally had to come up for air, I pulled his head close and kissed his neck. I opened my legs so he could lay down between them. Before I stopped, I went up to his lips and kissed him, then bit his lip, finally letting go. I rested my head on his pillows and he kissed my collarbone. I giggled and he looked up. I looked at him but he wasn't looking at my face. He was looking at my neck.

"Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Um...I think we might be in trouble." I sat up and put my arms around his neck. He hoisted me up and carried me over to the bathroom where he had a mirror. He pointed to something red on my neck.

"A hickey?" I asked in disbelief.

"More on your left side." I turned and he was right.

"Let me see your neck." He tilted his up towards the ceiling. He had a few light pink ones, easy to hide, almost unnoticeable.

"Oh, that won't do." I said.

"What do you-" he was cut off by his own moan as I kissed his neck some more. I didn't know how long we were there, but I stopped when he had the same amount of hickeys and me.

"That's better." I smiled at him. He looked in the mirror and lifted his head a little, touching his neck.

"You little rascal." He smiled at me, kissing my lips.

"What are we going to do with her?" There was another knock on the door.

"Rachel, you had your time, it's my turn now." Was the whisper that followed.

"They were trying to ambush you, maybe?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they all had tried at the same time." He replied. I kissed him again and we walked to the door.

"What's the plan?" He asked me.

"Open the door, let her come in and I'll get her from behind the door." He kissed me again and I stepped behind the door. He turned the knob and in came Reyna.

"Hey Percy, where's Rachel?" She asked.

"She left."

"Good, just the two of us." She brought her hands up to Percy's neck. Percy had a nervous look on his face.

"Or not." I said casually. Before she turned around I smacked her in the side of the head with a nearby rock and she crumpled to the ground.

"Nice hit."

"Thanks...why do you have a rock in your room?"

"It's from my mom. When I was young we used to pick up shells and cool rocks."

"Your mom? I thought...people were saying-" another knock.

Percy pulled Reyna over to where Rachel was still unconscious and I grabbed a sheet.

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded. But it wasn't who we thought it would be.

"Nico?"

"Hey prince Perseus."

"Um...come in?"

"Thanks."

"So...what's up?"

"C-can we close the door?" I panicked. What if Nico saw me? I would be standing there with a sheet.

A sheet!

"Um, sure." Percy walked over to the door and closed it, he found we curled up, under the sheet. I just hoped it looked like a dirty sheet Percy had been taking off of his bed or something.

"So what did you want to talk about."

"Um, okay, so when I came the other day, we had that vision...and I sort of remember what I felt towards you..."

"What?"

"Um...my emotion. Which is strange because I never show emotion and I just don't really have any, or at least that's what people say because I am the son of king Hades-"

"Nico, you're rambling. Just tell me straight forward what you want to say."

"I think I might like you." The room went silent.

"Which is bad because I have someone back in my kingdom waiting for me to come back." I looked out from under the sheet.

Percy had a dumbstruck look on his face and Nico was partly hiding in his shirt, only his eyes and forehead visible. He was nervous.

"When you first met me, your eyes were wide...with..."

"Admiration...I liked you." Nico rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh..."

"I just wanted to get it out, maybe it would be less awkward for me to be around you. Like I said, I have someone at home waiting for me but...you're kind of standing in my way, so if you could do something...about that..."

"What if I kissed a girl?"

"I don't think-" I was yanked up and pulled to my feet. A hand touched the sheet and pulled it away. I was face to face with Percy. He kissed me and I felt my face grow warm. We pulled away and we turned towards Nico who was looking at us.

"Okay, so maybe it did help." His face was red with embarrassment.

"Uh, Nico." I said. This wasn't my conversation to intervene in but maybe what I was going to say would help.

"Don't worry Nico, you'll find someone. Who knows, you could have hated Percy. Or maybe you'll take a change of scenery and find a girl, maybe one of Percy suitress..."

Okay, so maybe that didn't help. It sounded like I was judging him.

"Sorry. That was bad. What I meant was-"

"I get it, I'll find someone. Thanks for trying to say something nice." He was genuine, not sarcastic, but it seemed he wanted to get out and teleport 5,000 miles away.

But he couldn't. Teleportation wasn't possible.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Annie."

"Annabeth?"

"Uh, no, Annie."

"...okay..."

"Um, okay, so..." Percy said. A girly groan was heard from behind Percy's bed.

"How many girls do you bring into your room at night?"

"What!? None, just many visitors this morning." Percy explained.

"Um hmm. I'm gonna go." Nico said awkwardly, pointing his thumbs at the exit. He walked out of Percy's room and shut the door.

"Well today has been pretty eventful so far. So what now?" I asked.

"I say we get these girls out of my room and you in some nice clothes. We're going out on the town. We need a break from people and the conversation about our visions and stuff from last night." He pulled me close so our stomachs were touching. I leaned back to look into his gorgeous sea green eyes. The one's that had changed so suddenly last night.

I touched his neck, right on one of Percy's hickeys. I had made that mark out of love.

"Sounds great, but we might want to do something to cover our red spots, or people might think we're diseased."

~Percy's pov~

Together, Annabeth and I got the girls out, without being noticed and I told a guard to take them to the infirmary, saying that they had fainted like I did the other day. It was much hotter today than it was when I had fainted.

When I got back to my room, Annabeth was waiting on the windowsill, overlooking the sea. She looked beautiful. Her hair billowed around her, and I could smell her sweet scent over the salt of the sea, which was strange since the smell of the sea was probably much stronger.

I watched her more closely. I recalled the night when I proposed to her again. She had said she didn't know who her family was, she hadn't been loved until Thalia, and that pig, Luke had decided to be her family. Seeing her sitting alone on the windowsill made me think. Did Annabeth do this when she was with Thalia and Luke, when she was a young girl? Look out a window at night, tears streaming down her face, and asking herself what she did to deserve this, why her parents abandoned her, or if anyone really loved her.

I was now her only home, unless you still count Thalia and Jason, or the rebellion with Luke.

I don't count them. She turned and found me watching her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She smiled at me. She hadn't been crying like I had imagined she would be when she was little.

"I just noticed how beautiful you are compared to the lovely, calm sea. And that's saying a lot, because I find the sea very eye catching." I felt so bad for Annabeth, everything that she had to go through as a child (even though I didn't really know what she had been through, I could only guess), while I was a pampered prince. Although my dad didn't let me have some things (to keep me from being a greedy, selfish prince), I did get a lot.

If anyone deserved to be a princess, it was the gorgeous, strong girl standing in front of me.

And that, she would be.

She gave me a smile and walked over to me, linking our arms.

"So, does anyone know I'm here?"

"Well no, but I'll say I found you in town."

"Hmm, okay." She started leading me to the bathroom. We covered up our red marks and went out the door. We walked into Grover and I got him to take us to town.

"So, who's the girl Percy."

"Annie." I replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Annie. My name is Grover. You know, you look really familiar."

"She was at the party, she just had to go see a family member."

"So now you're back for good?"

"No, I'll have to leave again, but for now I'm here." Annabeth said.

"Then why are you here now? No offense but-"

"I had to come to get some medicine, they just don't have enough right now."

Grover stopped and turned.

"That's unfortunate."

"Very." They looked at each other for a second.

"I know you from somewhere."

"Same here." Annabeth replied.

"Grover, I said she went to the party, she was the first girl I chose."

"No, from somewhere else...I could have sworn...hmm." He stroked his goatee.

"Thanks Grover, but we'll get off here." I said.

"Uh, okay Percy, whatever you say."

I helped Annabeth get off the carriage and we walked the rest of the way to the town. I could hear birds singing as I slipped my hand into Annabeth's. She flinched.

"You're holding my hand in public?"

"...Yeah..." I responded, a confused look on my face.

"What if the people see you holding my hand."

"Then they'll know I am one step closer to finding a bride." Annabeth looked at me and reddened, a smile plastered on her face.

"Well if you put it like that..." Annabeth said, grasping onto my hand tighter. We finally got to town and after about a minute of walking, Annabeth stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain. This is where I was standing when I first saw you." I thought back to that day. I had almost fallen out of the carriage, I was just so desperate to look at her.

"Oh yeah, that was a good day." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"What made me laugh was when you almost fell out of the carriage." I grew red.

"You saw that? I was certain that I wasn't in your sight when it happened."

"You're face was looking at the ground, of course you couldn't see me looking at you."

"Oh, okay Wise Girl." I picked her up and swung her around. She laughed and held onto me tightly. I stopped swinging her but held her up in the air, looking up at her as she looked down to meet my gaze. I slowly brought her down but before I could kiss her, someone tapped me. I turned and found an old couple, holding hands, and put Annabeth down.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" I asked, but they weren't looking at me. The woman reached out to Annabeth who, instead of backing away or asking what she was doing, brought her hand out to meet the old lady's hand.

"Uh-" I was interrupted.

"You've found quite the girl here your highness. A knowledge seeker, beautiful, carries herself well, wide hips for carrying children, don't you lose her." I looked at Annabeth who looked at me. We both reddened at the mention of the wideness of Annabeth's hips and her being able to birth and carry children.

"I don't plan on it." I said grabbing her hand and kissing her forehead.

"So you've made a choice then?" The man asked.

"Definitely, just please, don't tell anyone. We want to give it some time, get to know each other some more."

"Your secret is safe with us." The woman replied.

"Oh and darling, just because he is a prince, it doesn't mean that you have to let him get everything he wants, although you might find it pleasurable too."

"Okay, thank you for the talk but we got to go...that way." I pulled Annabeth along and she waved at the elderly couple. I turned and once we looked into each other's eyes we reddened again and looked away.

"So...that elder couple is ready for the heir to make another heir." Annabeth said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah. They ship us. I wouldn't be surprised if they wrote a fanfiction about us." We both looked at each other, confused. What did I say?

"What does 'they ship us' mean? What's a fanfic-darn it." Annabeth yelled in frustration. I felt the same way. Every time that happened to me, I forgot what I was saying.

"Anyway, look Annabeth. Now that we know what's going to happen in the future...between us, you know, getting married and all, I just want you to know-"

"I'll be ready that night." She patted my chest and walked off, leaving me frozen and think about what she had just said.

'I'll be ready that night.'

"What? Wait, Annabeth!"

~Annabeth's pov~

"Annabeth, can you wait?" Percy asked, gasping for air.

"What?"

"What you said is what."

"That's what you want right?"

"No, I mean, yes, but that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Then spill, Seaweed Brain."

"I was going to say-" he stopped abruptly as people began to fill the square we were in, coming from all different streets and directions. He pulled me over to the side of the four way street and we talked in the shade of a tree.

"I was going to say that it's no rush...for anything. If you're not ready for anything like that-"

"And what if I am?" He held up a finger to point at me, and opened his mouth. He closed it and brought that finger to his lips.

"It's not my decision if you're ready or not. I was just trying to say if you don't want to do anything, it's fine with me. We can wait...or even if you don't want to do that at all, I would be okay with it. I don't want to pressure you."

"See Percy, this is why I love you." I replied. He smiled and together we walked hand-in-hand to the library.

"Hey, I wanted to ask how you knew that elderly couple." He whispered, trying to keep his voice down in the library.

"Oh, I asked them where the library was after the parade. Then I walked in and heard you reading to those children. Remember, the book you read, 'Hercules'?"

"Oh yeah."

"But everything they said. I don't know how they knew I liked to seek knowledge."

"I didn't even realize you had big hips." Percy said. He was hushed by the three librarians at the counter.

"Sorry." Percy whispered. The librarians looked back at their papers. It made no sense, they were all blind as a bat, and they shared one glass eye which was kind of disturbing. They were also pretty loud, too loud to be hushing Percy. They were talking in another language, so I had no idea what they were saying, although I felt like I knew that language. I could have sworn at some points in the conversation I could pick out some parts and translate it, but as soon as I did, it puffed off like a puff of smoke.

I remembered my first time meeting them, I couldn't understand them so I just put the book back on the shelf. I found the book right where I put it back and placed it in my arms for me to check out.

"Greek mythology over here." Percy pointed down one of the aisles.

"I thought we looked down there." I whispered, walking over to him.

"It's full of it, I don't think we walked down here." I looked in awe at all the books here. I grabbed some interesting ones and brought them to the desk. The women looked my way and I backed up in horror. Thankfully it did show on my face.

Hideous was way too generous. I didn't even know a word that could describe them. Three old, hideous ladies sat at the desk and tried to say something to me.

"Uh-"

"I got this." Percy said.

He spoke and they were quiet. He was actually talking with them. They had a conversation in that language I could have sworn I knew. Soon, the women went back to yelling at each other and smacking one another for the glass eye, taking a look at us as Percy picked up the books with ease and we walked out of the door.

"How did you-"

"They speak in Greek. Thankfully, I was taught it. Most people here can speak it, at least, old people can. Not many young people know Greek these days." I looked at him in awe.

"When you said you were Greek, you really meant it huh? What else do you do? Do you have any Greek traditions you do?"

"I'm surprised you still remember that." I gave him a look saying he didn't answer my question.

"Okay, well we do sometimes have some Greek style food if my father or I request it. We celebrate the summer and winter solstice. The thing with the apple, that's probably how my father wants me to propose it you, instead of the whole knee thing. There is always some other stuff." He looked me in the eyes. I could see he wasn't lying.

"What?" He asked.

"Tell me. Tell me everything you know."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Why would I joke?" I reassured him. He laughed.

"Oh Annabeth. I love you. Of course I'll tell you...at the palace." He said. I huffed in frustration.

"Percy!" I heard from behind me.

"Oh Greek gods." Percy panicked.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Someone you are not going to meet." He pulled me behind him.

Like that would help.

"Percy, what are you doing?" The boy asked.

"Just out for a walk, with my hands behind my back."

"I can see the girl, Percy." He turned and I slipped out of his grip.

"Hey!" Percy said.

"The name is Leo. Prince Leo." He looked at Percy, then at me. He was at Percy's party that while ago.

"I'm Hazel, and you are." Hazel asked.

"Annie." I replied.

"You mean Annabe-" Percy cut Leo off.

"Annie Leo, Annie." Percy repeated through gritted teeth. He looked at me, then remembered Hazel was by his side.

"Oh!" He said. Percy face palmed himself.

"Hey, Valdez! Our fight isn't over yet!"

"I told you Clarisse. I'm done for today. I hurt my arm while-"

"Horseback riding, blah blah blah. I don't care, you think you're going to get any better at fighting if you back out of them!" The girl, Clarisse smack the boy on the arm, hard, and he yelped in pain. He fell to a knee and grabbed his arm, right at the elbow.

"Leo!" Hazel screamed. She stopped down and held his face. A twisted look was on the face of the boy, but he wasn't crying.

"What the Hades was that for Clarisse!?" Leo yelled. Clarisse crossed her arms.

"To show you that you need to stop being a wimp." Hazel grabbed Leo's arm and straightened it.

"Ah, ow, holy Hephaestus help me."

"Leo." Hazel said.

"What." Leo yelled in pain.

"I-I think you're arm is broken." Silence. leo was slumped back on the ground.

"Leo?" Percy asked. Still quiet.

"Isn't this Annabe-"

"Leo is on the ground and you want to ask who she is?" Percy asked.

"It's Annie." I said, she nodded in understanding.

"Okay, now that everyone is caught up, can we get my boyfriend to the infirmary!?"

"Wait, you two were dating?"

"Can we talk about this later, and yes." Percy said. He handed me my books and picked Leo up, the limp boy groaned.

"Hazel, Sammy, cursed. Hazel!" Leo woke up suddenly, and found Hazel.

"Hello Hazel Levesque." He said. He knocked out again from the force of his awakening. He must have gotten whiplash and it knocked him out.

"We got to get him to the infirmary fast." Percy said.

It took us a few minutes, but we got to the infirmary and Percy laid him on a bed. I looked around. Not many people were here. One bed that I knew should have had someone in it was empty.

The doctors gave Leo something to drink and he groaned. A second later however, Leo sat up.

"Can I have more of that?" Leo asked.

"No, too much can kill you." A nurse said.

"Oh, okay, nope I'm good."

"You two are dating!?" Clarisse couldn't get off that subject.

"Who was dating who!?" A new voice joined the conversation.

Great.

~Percy's pov~

"Oh, hey Nico." Hazel said nervously. The boy in all black came charging down the hall.

"You're dating someone!?"

"No, she was talking about Annie and I." I said. He immediately calmed and shrugged.

"I already knew." Hazel looked at Annabeth and I. She was the only one who didn't know.

"What?"

"Green eyes and the blonde over here are dating." Nico pointed at us.

"But she...she wasn't a suitress."

"Actually...she was." I said.

"Who is dating who?" I heard from behind me.

"Dad! Why are you intruding on a conversation between teenagers."

"Because you children fascinate me. Let me guess, the girl with the golden eyes is dating the one on the bed, the short black haired one is a loner, and you my son, are trying to pick which girl you like better. The tough one or the one with all the books."

"Actually, you got two right."

"Oh goody! I'm good at this. Actually, I know the truth about all of you, but I can't quite say how. I just want to see how this plays out." My father said, sitting down and leaning back, relaxed. He watched us.

"You may resume your conversation." My father said.

"Actually, dad, can I ask you a question. Over there." I said pointing across the room.

"Of course son. Don't start the drama until I get back." I pulled him over to the other side of the room where no one could overhear.

"What do you mean you know the truth about all of us?"

"Oh Percy. I am a powerful...being. I know much. That kid likes guys, tough one is waiting to go home to a loved one, prince Leo and that other girl are dating. Oh and don't think that I don't know that you proposed to Annabeth."

What the Hades! He did know!

And he said Annabeth.

"Dad-"

"I can't tell you Percy. I already said that. You have to figure it out yourself. You already have gotten pieces of the puzzle-Ah!" My father screamed. He collapsed, falling on his hands and knees. Everyone in the room turned to see what had happened.

"Dad!" I screamed. People began to panic and run around. Annabeth and everyone else began to run over. My father looked me in the eyes. His hair had started to turn gray but his eyes started bright, although they were starting to lose their color, turning gray and losing their life.

"So use them...get us out of this cursed mess...you and...Annie." He gasped. He used Annie again, which made sense, everyone was over here now. I held my dad as if he was on his deathbed, dying in my arms, because he very well could be. Annabeth was holding my shoulder.

"Prince Perseus, you have to let go, he could die if we don't make him better." A nurse said.

"No, no, not my dad."

"Percy...son." He said in a pained voice. I looked at my father. He suddenly had wrinkles. It was as if he was getting older and older by the second. He no longer had a black strand of hair on his head. His eyes were half way gray.

"Dad, dad no."

"I'll be fine, let them take me."

"No, no daddy, no." I began to cry, he brought a hand up and touched my chin. I remembered crying to him when I was little. I used to call him daddy.

Looks like there was still a part of little kid in me.

"But if you don't, you won't have a daddy anymore." He said sadly. Some nurses grabbed him from me and I let him slip through my fingers. Annabeth grabbed me and I cried into her shoulder. I put my arms around her and she stroked my head with one hand and rubbed my back with the other.

"Shhh." Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"Let's go to the sea. You told me it calms you, remember?" She was calm, her voice sweet.

"No, no. It reminds me of him. It's probably cold, gray, and lifeless like him."

"Dang, just gonna throw that out there huh?" I heard Leo whisper, obviously it wasn't meant to be heard.

The hand rubbing my back left and I heard a loud yelp from Leo, before it returned and began to rub again.

"Percy-"

A huge crack of thunder was heard from outside. A storm.

"See it's true. The sea is now raging over my father." I cried.

"Percy. Your father is fine, look." I pulled away from Annabeth and stood up. I saw my father. His hair turning back to normal but his eyes closed. I walked over to him and sat down. The lights began to flicker and the wind started to blow out some candles.

"He knew everything." I said as my friends came over.

"What Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"He knew everything about us." I grabbed his hand. It wasn't as warm as normal but just barely warm enough.

"What do you mean Percy?"

"He knew about Clarisse's boyfriend. He knew about Hazel and Leo, he knew about...Nico."

"What about Hazel and Leo?" Nico asked.

"What about you Nico?" Hazel retaliated. Nico turned pink.

"What was scary, was that he knew about us." Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Come here." I said. She walked over and sat on my lap.

"He even called you Annabeth." I whispered. Her eyes looked around nervously. They landed on my father. Her gray eyes now studying him.

Those gray eyes that were so familiar.

~Annabeth's pov~

"Maybe he heard...maybe-"

"No, he knew somehow by himself. He told me he couldn't tell me how he knew. He said he was a powerful being and that we had gotten pieces of the puzzle and we needed to use them to get is out of this, and I quote, 'cursed mess'. What does that mean? Dad. I need you!" Percy turned his attention towards his father.

"I only had you. I didn't know who mom was. To me, she was dead. I only had you. The fight before my birthday, I should have known you could help me, I should have known you would have been there...to help me become king...please dad, please."

Nothing.

I hugged Percy's neck and kissed his forehead.

"Annie...he was all I had." He still called me Annie even though he was hurting. Even though he could have totally forgotten about my code name because he was going through losing his dad.

"Now you have both of us." I whispered. He looked up, smiled sadly, and hugged me.

"You always know what to say, Wise Girl."

"Right back at you, Seaweed Brain." He kissed my lips and placed his head on my shoulder again. As silent as a mouse, the king moved and went it sit up.

"Percy."

"Yeah?"

"Look."

"Do I have to?"

"Just look." He lifted his head and looked at me, oblivious to his father's state.

"Yes?" He asked. I smiled and king Poseidon coughed. I stood up, grabbed Percy's face and turned it towards his father.

The look on Percy's face was priceless. He looked like a little kid who just got the biggest ice cream cone in the world.

"Da-daddy!" Percy said.

To say he jumped into his father's arms when be an understatement.

Percy literally jumped from where he was sitting and onto his father's bed, touching nothing but the chair and the bed, and obviously, his father.

"Aren't you a little old to be calling me daddy and jumping into my arms, Percy?" The king asked.

"Actually, I don't think we've had enough of them." He said hugging his father.

It was cute. At least he had someone he could hug. Someone who would watch out for him and love him.

It was a blob. Percy had on a white jacket, full of medals and a green sash. A blue cape hung from his shoulders. He was laying on his father's lap.

Just watching them, I could see the similarities between them. Their faces were almost identical, same hair color, eyes color, same smile even.

That's when I felt my hand being tugged and was pulled into the group hug. I was on Percy's left, the king on his right.

"I might not be able to see my mom again, but this is all I need right here." Percy smiled.

The king didn't have a problem with it at all. He actually seemed happy, excited even, that I was with Percy.

"Welcome to the family Annabeth." The king whispered so only the three of us could hear.

"Thank you for letting me in, your majesty."

"Call me Poseidon." I laughed.

"Just like your son when I first called him prince Perseus. 'Call me Percy.' You two are more alike then I bet you two are willing to admit."

"Alright, up we go. If I stay here for much longer, rumors might spread of me being dead. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"I guess not, ki-, Poseidon." He smiled and got up. He was wearing something similar to Percy. A green jacket like Percy's but with more medals, a blue cape and a light blue sash, along with a sea green crown. Other than that, they looked almost like the same person. Of course Poseidon was taller, but Percy was still growing. I could see Percy being great one day.

It was just hard to believe I would be ruling next to him.

"Annabeth, a word please." Poseidon said. I looked at Percy. He smiled and waved me to go talk to him. I stepped over to where he was standing and smiled nervously at him.

"I know you are doing what you can, but please, keep trying your best to stop what is coming. I know your plans with Percy and I will try to hold off as many girls as I can. Just make sure you visit often, but more importantly, don't get caught."

"I-I promise, I will."

"Great! Hopefully I will be able to see you again before a year and a half." He left, leaving me astonished.

He knew I was in a rebellion, he had asked me to try and stop it.

Percy was right, he did know everything.

* * *

_**Did you guys get some stuff I threw in there from the books? How was it? Review and tell me.**_

_**What's going to happen next!?**_

_**Chapter question for next chapter summary: How does Poseidon know about the curse?**_

_**If you guys have read carefully, you should know. It was in the Major vision Percy had. And it was told twice so far in this story.**_

_**Okay, bye~ VictoryD**_


	9. Connecting the dots

_**Hey guys. I am so sorry about the very late update. I just haven't been as motivated because of people that read my other story and I got some pretty upsetting reviews last time, and I just haven't had time. I also wanted to sat that I finished HOH during my vacation but haven't started BOO. I honestly don't know if I want to. It's the last book and I don't want it to be over. Anyway, thanks to;**_

_**My followers: PraetorFable, Jasmine. Fu, and HispanicThug (Once again, thanks.).**_

**_My favorites: PraetorFable, Biaxbm, and _****_Jasmine. Fu._**

**_Story followers: devoided11, Rowel. Reyna. 14, Percabeth8899, _****_Jasmine. Fu, jadejackson44, and Redreads._**

**_Story favorites: Biaxbm, percabethbooklion, _****_Jasmine. Fu, and Redreads._**

**_Reviewers: _****_PraetorFable: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's late._**

**_kamspanda8888: Thanks for answering my question. Here's the next chapter._**

**_percabethbooklion: Glad you liked the last chapter, and here is the next._**

**_TheOneThatSitsAndLISTENS: Please tell me if I cleared up your confusion. I want everything to make sense. And thanks, your review really cheered me up._**

**_Guest: If you want, you could write what you think is going to happen in a review, just tell me it's you and go ahead and tell me what you think is going to happen. Since you don't have an account, you'll just have to write a review, although I suggest you get a account. And here is the next chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 9.

~Percy's pov~

"What in Hades just happened?" Clarisse asked.

"Watch it." Nico said.

"Pipe up goth boy, unless you want to be my next practice dummy."

"I would be the dummy? At least I can-"

"Hey, you two, if you don't cut it out this minute, both of you are going to hold hands for an hour." I said. They glared at each other and then looked away. Clarisse crossed her arms and held her head high while Nico spun his scull ring on his finger out of frustration. He muttered under his breath. Hazel looked between the two nervously.

Yes, Nico was her brother, but Clarisse was a good friend to Hazel. Although, the events today might have changed Hazel's mind a little. First, Clarisse broke Leo's arm, then she was arguing with Hazel's brother.

I would be conflicted too.

Leo had been quiet the whole time. He hadn't talked since Annabeth had hit him. He stood next to Hazel, who reached his shoulders in height. The two looked at each other, then at Nico. I saw Hazel grab Leo's hand and smile at him. He smiled back.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and looked at her. Her brilliant gray eyes found my green ones and locked there.

So many secrets meant to stay a secret, yet so many to tell.

"I think we should talk. _All_ of us."

"Why?" Leo asked.

"It's time to stop the secrets. I think everyone has something to say. Come with me." I walked out of the room, still holding hands with Annabeth, pulling her along.

It's not like the others had anything else to do.

As I was walking toward my library, I looked out of the window in one of the hallways. The sun was going down. It was strange. A storm had been raging on only a few minutes ago. Now the sky was clear of clouds.

I opened the door that lead to my library and descended down the stairs.

"We couldn't have gone this way when you first showed me your library?" Annabeth laughed.

"My room was closer."

"Oh, sure. You probably just wanted me to see your room...and thought you might get lucky." She teased. I turned my head. A smile was present on her face. Then her face went blank. I thought back to what the old couple had said. I shuttered and Annabeth turned bright red.

"Maybe we should talk about that later." She said. I nodded in agreement. We were the first ones down the stairs. Clarisse was coming down next, Nico, than Hazel who was holding Leo's hand, trying to hide it from her brother in front of her, and lastly, Leo. Annabeth and I walked over to a far corner, everyone else still on the stairs.

"I don't think we should tell them about my dream, or that girl, Pandora." I told her.

"I guess you're right. This is our problem. Although, if we told them, we would have more minds thinking on the matter. More look outs for clues." She had a point.

"Maybe we should get everything together first. Use what we have now, and connect it. Then, we can tell them...maybe."

"Tell us what?" Clarisse asked. I looked up and Annabeth turned around.

"Nothing. Come sit down. We have much to talk about." I replied quickly. We sat down at the table, Annabeth on my right, Leo on my left. Hazel sat on Leo's left. Then Nico. Clarisse ending the circle. She sat at Annabeth's right. Clarisse also sat next to Nico, which probably wasn't a good idea.

"Who wants to start?" I asked. No one answered. Nico watched Hazel and Leo from the corner of his eye.

"Okay, I'll go." Annabeth said standing up.

"I'm Annabeth-"

"I knew it." Nico pointed at Annabeth. He had stood so quickly, I was surprised he hadn't fallen backwards or knocked over his chair at least.

"Hey, it's not your turn, _reek-oh_." Clarisse said. She tried to make it sound like Nico but instead with the words 'Reek' and adding the 'o' at the end. It was probably because Hades supposedly smelled like the dead.

"What? Did it take you that whole walk to think of that one?"

"Would you two shut up! Not another word, holds hands!" I said, smacking my fists on the table. Everyone jumped. Even Clarisse, surprisingly. Slowly but surely, they slipped their hands into the others and glared at each other, looking as if they blamed the other for what was happening to them.

"Resume." I gestured to Annabeth.

"Thank you. So, I'm Annabeth..." I stood up next to her. I slipped my hand into hers and she looked at me, smiling.

"I've been dating Percy since the night of his party...his birthday."

"I also asked her to marry me." I added. Hazel was shocked. Nico on the other hand, had on his poker face.

"So this whole time you've been playing with girls emotions by making them think they had a chance?" Hazel asked.

"Well...if you put it that way it sounds bad...but no, I haven't lead anyone on, or even given them any sign that I like them."

"What about Maria?"

"She different...she doesn't like me...she was forced to be a suitress. I only showed her kindness because I know her brothers." I suddenly remembered that her brothers were taken. A pit formed in my stomach. I stumbled and fell into my chair. Holding my head, I closed my eyes. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Percy, are you alright?" Annabeth was trying to help me up.

"No, no, I'm good. Just remembered something."

"What?" She asked. I looked at her, she stared at me and got the message that I didn't want to talk about it now...not with them here.

"Anyway, Annabeth here has said yes to my proposal and we are currently trying to stop a rebellion from taking over the thirteen kingdoms." I finished, out of breath. Hazel was still shocked and this time, Nico shared the same look.

"I was a rebel when Percy met me, but I've changed for the better. We've been writing letters and I have been keeping him updated on things in the rebellion. That's all of it." She lied. She looked at me, asking me to tell them about the dream, the vision, about Pandora, but I wasn't backing down from my decision.

"Who's next?" I asked. Annabeth looked disappointed when I denied her request.

"Alright, might as well get it over with. I'm prince Leo, son of King Hephaestus. I've been played a few times, girls liked me for the crown. No one really loved me, but I think I've found one who does love me...for who I am." Hazel stood and grabbed Leo's hand. She suddenly realized what she did and hid behind his shoulder as Nico glared at the scrawny boy blocking the view of his little sister. He stood but was yanked down from holding Clarisse's hand.

"Nico, I know that you are very protective of me, but maybe you should give me some space. It's nice to have someone there for me, but I need to take some risks-"

"Fine." Everyone was caught off guard by his sudden change of mind. It seemed as if Nico was going to strangle Leo before Hazel had said something.

"Nico, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm in my right mind, if that is what you're asking. I'll give Leo a chance. But listen here boy." He directed his attention towards Leo. Nico's eyes darkened even further than they had normally been.

"You hurt my sister, and you'll wish you weren't even thought of."

"Got it. Jeez." Leo said, almost offended by Nico saying that Leo would hurt Hazel. I was surprised. Normally Leo was more jumpy and scared, he seemed to have not been threatened at all.

"Good." Nico spat.

"Okay, me next. I'm Hazel. A princess obviously, because Nico is my brother and he is the son of King Hades. Anyway, I'm dating Leo, that was already said...um...not really anything exciting like Annabeth or Percy. Just a princess who doesn't seem to remind people of my father, King Hades." She sat down, right into Leo's lap. She rested her head on his chest and they began to giggle. Nico scoffed in disgust and rolled his eyes. Clarisse did the same.

Maybe they aren't so different after all.

"Nico? Clarisse?"

"Can we stop holding hands now?" Clarisse asked.

"No. Now who wants to go first." They looked at each other. Nico reddened and Clarisse got the picture. Clarisse stood up.

"I'll go, the boy needs a second to think. I'm Clarisse, princess-yes, princess surprisingly, daughter of King Ares. No secrets really. I was sent here against my will so I could save my boyfriend from being killed by my father." This caught Leo's attention.

"Are you serious? Kill?"

"My father is a jerk." She confirmed. Leo and Hazel had wide eyes.

"Glad I'm not your boyfriend." Leo joked. Hazel slapped Leo's chest, Clarisse gave him a stern look, and Nico growled, glaring at his sister's boyfriend.

"It was a joke, don't you have jokes in your kingdoms."

"I think the only kingdoms with humor is yours and mine Leo." I said. Leo and I laughed. Everyone else seemed like they had just missed something.

"Never mind then." I said.

"Okay. I'm ready I think. Unless you have more." Nico asked Clarisse hopefully.

"No. I'm done. Can we let go now, his hand is all sweaty." I nodded and they pulled away as quick as lightning.

"I-I'm Nico. Son of King Hades." He paused. I suddenly noticed that Annabeth was the only one here that wasn't royalty. I pulled her close and she rested her head on my shoulder. I rested mine on her head.

"W-when I came here...to see Hazel...I-I saw Percy and I-I thought he was...okay looking..." Nico was trying hard to not directly say what he was trying to say.

"B-but I have someone back home...someone I l-like a lot..." He wrung his hands.

"I've come to find that I'm not looking for a princess..." He sat in his chair, not making eye contact with anyone, his face ghostly white. At first, everyone but Annabeth and I were confused. We already knew. Then the pieces came together in their heads.

"It's Will, isn't it?" Hazel asked. Nico nodded, still looking at the table's surface.

"I think we should call it a night." I said. Everyone agreed. We got up and I saw Hazel wait for Nico. She gave him a hug. Leo waited for Hazel who was walking with Nico.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity of dating your sister. I wouldn't hurt her, ever." Leo held out his hand to Nico. Nico took it, shaking it.

"Good, but my warning still stands." He walked out of the library without another word.

"May I walk you to your room, my lady?" Leo asked. Hazel giggled and he took that as a yes. Leo and Hazel held hands as they walked out of the library and to Hazel's room. Clarisse bid Annabeth and I farewell and left.

"So..." Annabeth said.

"So..." I echoed. She smiled and dragged me up the stairs towards my room. This time, she locked the door to the hallway and every door that was an entrance to my room. She shut the windows and closed the drapes so no moon light got it. She went into her room, that was my cue. I changed into my pajamas and hopped in bed, covering myself with my sheets, hiding. I heard her enter and she plopped onto my bed. I pulled my head out from under the sheets and looked at her. Annabeth's head rested on my stomach, her legs dangled over the side of my bed, her eyes closed.

"How are you?" I asked casually, like I was having a normal conversation with a friend on the street.

"Tired."

"Come on then." I pulled the sheets off and she crawled under. She rested her head on my chest and I was able to smell her hair. The most beautiful scent, even better than the sea, filled my nose.

"So that's the boy who wants to be your best man?" This caught me off guard.

"Uh, yeah."

"Hmm." I realized she was thinking about the wedding. I thought over the conversation the old couple had with us. I sat up, causing Annabeth to hit her head on my mattress.

"What's wrong now?"

"I don't know. I don't think we should be doing this."

"What? Be doing what?" She sounded worried. Did she think I was going to leave her or something?

"Not...you know dating. I love dating you. What I mean is-"

"Are you breaking up with me!?" She sat up, looking directly at me with a stern face.

"No, Annabeth-"

"Because if you are-" I kissed her so she would stop. She wrapped her arms around my neck, but then pulled away quickly. She pushed me and started walking to her room. I grabbed her hand.

"Annabeth! What I mean is this." I gestured towards the bed and sat down. She gave me a confused look.

"What do you-"

"I don't think we should sleep with each other- uh, that came out not like I wanted...you know what I mean." I rested my head in my hands and my elbows on my knees. I felt hands grab mine and pull me close.

"I know what you mean, Seaweed Brain."

"The whole conversation with the couple, and then what happened last night, if I lose all control one night, trouble for me, yes, but what about you. You would have it worse. Not only would we not be married yet, but then possibly a baby." She loosened her grip on me. She lifted my chin and made me look into her eyes.

"Percy, if I want something to happen, I let it. You don't worry about me. You lose it one night and I might have to knock you out." I smiled.

"I guess it was my fault you were even in my bed tonight- wow does nothing I say go like I want it to." Annabeth laughed, I laughed with her. She pushed me down and climbed over me. She snuggled into the spot where I was resting in before and I chuckled.

"I don't think so, ..."

~Annabeth's pov~

.

Annabeth Jackson. It has a nice ring to it.

I watched as Percy made his way over to me. He climbed over the covers, I saw his muscles flex as he finish the journey. He stayed above me, over the covers and I grabbed his arms. He lowered himself, but still hovered over me. It looked like he was doing a pushup over me.

" . I like that, but we aren't there yet." I whispered into his ear. He shivered and bent down. I kissed his lips and was squashed as Percy fell on top of me.

"Sorry."

"What? Did I make your arms go weak?" I teased.

"Maybe..." I kissed him again. He broke away and kissed my neck. I gripped his hair and moaned. I thought of our conversation. How he was so worried about me, how he didn't want me to do anything I didn't want to. Truth was, I didn't know. Sure I wanted kids, but probably not sooner than later.

Of course I love Percy. I just had to overcome my fear of having a child. As Percy kissed my neck, and I thought about what the elderly couple said, both of the conversations we had today, about marriage and kids, I was just getting overwhelmed.

I pushed away from Percy and sat up.

"Sorry. Sorry, if I-"

"It's not you Percy, I just need some air. Today was...different. With everyone talking about kids and marriage and family..."

"I get it. We need to piece together some clues anyway. We should try while it's still fresh in our minds." He got up, not looking at me. I watched him as turned on a lamp, he grabbed some paper and a pencil off a dresser and sat down at the foot of the bed. He began to write. I sat down across from him, watching. He wrote, his hand flying across the paper. His handwriting wasn't bad, but it wasn't perfect either. He wrote halfway down the paper then looked up, catching my eyes.

Hurt. That's what I saw in his sad, sea green eyes.

He got up and walked over to his dresser again. He came back with a pen.

"Write down as much as you remember, from your visions and dreams." He handed me the pen and I uncapped it.

What was up with him?

As the cap came off a blade sprang from the top and I freaked. I fell onto my back, the blade still in my hand.

"Annabeth!" His head appeared into my view.

"I'm okay. Just had a mini heart attack."

"Wrong pen, sorry." He plucked the sword out of my hand and placed it aside. He sat me up and held me close. He kissed my forehead and I felt something hit my cheek. I touched it and my finger was red. I looked at Percy who had his eyes closed.

"Gods, Percy, you're bleeding." Percy opened his eyes and looked at my finger.

"I thought I felt that blade slice my forehead." I stood, pulled Percy up and walked to the bathroom, Percy in tow.

Percy watched as I looked for a band aid. When I found one, I wet a towel and I turned towards him but he was too tall.

"Can you sit?" I asked, maybe a little harsh. He looked around and used the bathtub as a seat. I wiped his head and found a long, thankfully not deep cut. I went to unpeel the bandage but when I looked back up, the cut was healed over and getting smaller and smaller in front of my eyes until it disappeared. A surprised and confused look was on my face as I put the bandaid away.

"Am I all fixed up doctor?" I sat on his lap and kissed his forehead, right where the cut should have been.

"We shall see. If you die before morning then I guess I didn't treat it right." He laughed and carried me back out to his room.

"Actually, Percy, the cut healed."

"How?"

"Don't know. I went to open the band aid and it shrunk if front of my eyes." He shrugged.

"I was always a quick healer."

When he sat back down he grabbed his sword and went to close it, turning it back into a pen.

"If it's a pen, can I use it? Have you ever tried to write with it?"

"Nope. Let's see." He put the cap at the other end and it turned back into a pen, this time, the point exposed. I took it from him and wrote down everything I remembered. Every vision, every dream. The ink glowed like his sword had, a bronze color.

After about half an hour of working, I finished. The paper was at the bottom of the page, only one side. Percy was starting his second side. I watched him closely. He looked like that when he left to get the paper and pencil the first time. His eyebrows scrunched, a serious look on his face, his hand still scribbling words down on the paper.

"What's up?" I asked. It took him a minute before he answered.

"Nothing, why?" He didn't catch my eyes.

"You don't seem alright? Is this about me sitting up when we were kissing-" he sighed.

"No, Annabeth. I'm tired, I want to be in bed. I have had a very eventful and emotional day."

"Write everything else down, I'll sort it out. When I finish, I'll wake you up." He smiled, but I could still tell he was not happy with something.

"You're great. I only have this last thing..." After two minutes, he finished and handed it to me. He kissed my forehead and hopped into bed.

I only wished he had said no to me and made me sleep with him.

I sighed and first looked at my stuff. I began connecting the dots. It was around three thirty when I started on Percy's things. Some were the same things as mine, others I had never known about. I finished his first side and went to the next. It was very detailed. When I got to the end. It was around six. I heard Percy shuffle around and I turned to find him starting to sit up.

"So I guess you didn't look at what the last thing I wrote was, huh?" I looked at the bottom of his sheet.

"Don't stay up past midnight, you may be a Wise Girl but you'll need your brain for full operation in the morning. I'll try not to drool on you this time." I read out loud. I looked at him and then looked at the papers on the floor.

"So I connected all the clues together for nothing?" Percy pulled off his covers and stretched. He walked over and gave me a kiss.

"Ugh, Seaweed Brain. Your drool." I laughed.

"Last time I checked, you didn't care if I kissed you, drool and all." I had forgotten about that.

"Not anymore." We both laughed and I stood next to him, my head on his chest. It was bare. He had probably taken off his shirt before he went to bed. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, the other holding my hand. We looked down at the connections I had made.

"Maybe you should go lie down. You haven't had sleep for a few hours, I'll look over your work."

"Don't move anything around until I wake up."

"Okay." I went to Percy's bed and placed my head on his pillow.

Drool.

I grabbed a different pillow on his bed and threw the other one off the bed.

"Hey." I heard Percy say.

"It's full of drool."

"You're the one who wants to marry me." I blushed and closed my eyes. I would be marrying Percy in less than two years.

Life couldn't be better.

But that just means it can only get worse.

I woke up to find Percy sitting in front of the papers I had sorted out. I yawned and stretched. He turned and smiled. I just looked at him. I was too tired to do anything. His smile left his face and he turned back around. I looked outside and could tell it was around noon.

I got up, pulled on one of Percy's jackets, and walked over to him. I rested my chin on his head and my arms hung from his neck. I could see he had a hand on his chin, looking down at the papers, deep in thought. I kissed his cheek and Percy turned.

"Sorry to smile at you when you just woke up." He said sarcastically.

"What?"

"I smiled at you when you woke up. I thought maybe the first face you wanted to see when you woke up was mine, nice and smiling, but you scowled at me." Luke once told me I looked angry when I woke up.

"That's just my face when I wake up."

"Hmm." He grumbled.

"Okay, spit it out."

"What?"

"You've had an attitude since last night when I sat up and pulled away from your kiss. When I didn't sleep with you. Wow, you're right. You try to say something and it sounds so wrong." He didn't look at me. He looked at the clues in front of him. I got up and grabbed a blanket. I flung it over the papers and he gaped.

"Hey, what was that about. The clues could be all mixed up now.

"We decided we were going to figure things out, not fight. Now spill." He sighed.

"Do you still love me?" I looked at him to see if he was serious. He looked up from the floor, sadness visible in his eyes.

"Percy, of course I still love you."

"Is it love or lust?"

"What?"

"Love or lust?" I looked at Percy.

"Love, Percy. I love you."

"Are you sure?" I could tell something was really bothering him.

"Yes. Why are you asking me?"

"I think you aren't in love with me."

"Percy-"

"Annabeth. Hear me out. Everytime we talk, it's mostly flirting, we have to kiss or do something else along that line. What if this isn't real. What if one day, when we are older and can't do what we used to do, we hate each other? I think it's because we are using our eyes instead of our hearts." He looked down at the floor and I climbed into his lap.

"Affection isn't just for lust, Seaweed Brain. It's how we show that we love someone and care for them. Yes, at first, I was attracted to you, but there has to be a little attraction in love." He brought his hands up to my waist.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I smiled at him and he smiled back, this time, not unhappy about anything. It was his normal, goofy ball smile.

"Now can we look at this together?" I asked him. He nodded. I got up and took off the blanket and the papers were scattered. Some stayed in place but others moved completely.

"Now your hard work was all for nothing." Percy said.

"But this time we can do it together."

~Percy's pov~

"Okay, so far, we know that the visions are connected. The one with you and I kissing and getting thrown into a lake, along with the one with me meeting Nico and the visions with Clarisse."

"Somehow we all know each other. Like in another life." Annabeth said.

"Perhaps. And the dreams with me and the other girls getting married, they aren't connected."

"Useless they were girls that you dated, liked, or that like you in this 'other life'." Annabeth sounded jealous.

"I am absolutely positive that I don't loved them. Now or in this 'other life'. I only loved you."

"Loved?"

"Loved and still love."

"Either way, you know them."

"But you're the one that I want." I kissed the top of her head and hugged her from behind. She was sitting in my lap, her back against my stomach. My back was tall enough so I could see over her head and at the 'pieces of the puzzle', as my dad called them.

"Okay, so what is this, 'hearing voices in my head' thing about?"

"After I left the library on my birthday, you know, after I first met you, I heard this voice. No one with me at the time had said anything, and it was like only me and my father had heard it, he had laughed after the voice. The voice made my head hurt, actually."

"Aw, my poor baby." Annabeth teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know how that's connected but we should keep it in mind. Now there was also this thing with my present landing perfectly and softly from my bedroom window. It was incredible. It was falling fast but when Jason reached out his hand, the air around the box cushioned the fall and it floated to the ground."

"That's strange."

"Right?"

"We'll keep that in mind too. Next?"

"The words that pop into our heads and the next second we can't remember for the life of us."

"Keeping it in mind."

"Oh and the thing with me healing really fast. It's almost abnormal."

"It is abnormal. Percy, we can't keep this going, we'll never get what the big picture is here if we have to hold everything off and somehow put them in later. We need answers now."

"Yeah, I understand, but how are we going to get them? The closest thing we have to cracking this puzzle is the dream I had when I was knocked out."

"What about Pandora?"

"Pandora?"

"Yes."

"Annabeth, we don't know what she is capable of. She could kill us!"

"She wanted me to be with you. The ribbon test, remember? I'm positive it was for me to see if I was good enough for you."

"But she has been speaking with Athena. When I was having dinner with her and my father, Athena asked if I had any gray-eyed suitress. It seemed as though she knows something, or doesn't want me to meet you." Annabeth thought over this for a minute. I could almost see Annabeth's eyebrows knit in thought, her eyes calculating. Then I thought about Athena. Her gray eyes studying me.

The realization hit me like a brick. No offense Jason.

Athena has gray eyes, Annabeth has gray eyes. I can see Athena's eyes in Annabeth's eyes whenever she's angry. They turn the same stormy gray. They're both stubborn. Athena doesn't want me to marry someone with gray eyes. Or at least, that's what I took it as when she asked if I had any gray-eyed suitress. Or maybe she was looking for a long lost daughter...Annabeth.

"Annabeth, what if your mom is Athena?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"What? No Percy, I'm a peasant and I am not like her. She is worse than King Ares."

"But you've never met your parents."

"No, stop saying that she could be my mother. She can't be."

"Fine." She turned back around and I put my arms around her. She laid back into my chest and breathed in then out.

"Pandora is our best bet Percy."

"I don't know about her, I personally think we shouldn't try talking to her. Where would we find her anyway?"

"I think I might know who would."

~Annabeth's pov~

"Where are we going?" Percy asked. We were outside, walking through the courtyard.

"I know a man. He told me once that what I was looking for was in history, and he said that people always thought what he was saying was a myth but it wasn't."

"He said that?"

"Yes, and he emphasized the myth part. Anyway, if he knows about how I could find my family, then maybe he can tell us where Pandora is." I told him.

"What's his name?"

"Chiron."

"Wait." Percy halted.

"What?" I tried to pull him forward but he stayed in place.

"Where are we going?"

"What do you mean where are we going? We are going to go find Chiron. He lives in Atlantis, I found him in the woods on the other side of the kingdom. We should be back before dinner-" I was yanked the opposite way I was going.

"Where are _you_ going, I should say."

"Percy stop. This isn't a joke, we need to go find him." I said as Percy dragged me back towards the palace.

"I know." I began to struggle against him and he lifted me onto his shoulder with ease.

"Let me go, Seaweed Brain!" I yelled as I pounded his back with my fists. He didn't put me down until we were outside of a room. I tried I run down the hall but he wrapped his arm around my stomach.

"You know, hitting me with your fists hurts my back and my feelings." Percy said, opening the door.

"Percy, we need to leave. We have to find-"

"Hello Perseus." A voice said. I temporarily stopped fighting against Percy.

"Hey Chiron." I looked into the room. Sure enough, the man in the wheelchair that I met many years ago was sitting there, reading a book.

"C-Chiron?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes darling, it is I. Your name is Annabeth, am I correct? We met many years ago, when you were just a young girl." I was shocked. When I had met him, I didn't tell him my name.

"How did you-"

"I'm very old and knowledgeable. I would tell you my secret, but it would put both myself and others in trouble and we would have to go through much pain."

"Chiron, we need to talk to you."

"Is this about your marriage? Is this the girl you are going to choose? Oh how delight-"

"No, we aren't here for that, although yes, this is the girl I hope to marry. However, we need to ask you a question." Percy said.

"I'm all ears."

"Do you know where we can find a girl named Pandora?" Chiron had a shocked look on his face.

"Close the door." He commanded, still shocked, but his shock was soon replaced by a smile.

"It's finally unraveling. Her curse is unraveling."

"What curse?" I asked.

"I can not tell my secret. It will be painful and I would probably die before I told you." Die? Why would he die?

"Chiron, we need to find Pandora, do you know of her and where she might be?" Percy asked sitting down.

"Pandora who? Pandora as in from Greek mytholo-"

"No. I think you know who we are talking about Chiron." Percy said. Chiron sighed.

"Pandora. I haven't seen her in a long time. I have no idea of her whereabouts. She can be anywhere at anytime."

"Do you know where we might find her? Anything would help." I pleaded. Chiron brought a finger to his mouth and thought.

"The fates-I mean librarians." Chiron winced, holding his stomach. Then his hand twisted and it reminded me of what happened to King Poseidon. He was in pain for no reason. He was breathing hard but was able to sit up straight and soon enough, he was no longer in pain. I found Percy kneeling next to Chiron and I noticed I had my hand out to help him but he didn't need it. I pulled my hand back to my side awkwardly.

"The three old hags in the library on the hill?" I asked. Chiron nodded.

"Yes, although I wouldn't say that around them. They may be old but they are more deadly than you know. People say they could take your very life with the cutting of a string, just _LIKE THE FATES_ in mythology. Okay, I said _like the fates_." Chiron yelled at the ceiling. A window opened and an owl flew in. It began pecking at Chiron.

"Hey, ugh! Stop!" Chiron cried. He swatted at the bird and it was able to fly away before getting hit. It flew over to me and landed on my shoulder. It rubbed its feathered head against my neck and gave a hoot. The owl had light gray feathers that were dotted with white spots, it's eyes were a bright yellow.

"Even the owl can see the difference." Chiron said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, you must go see the librarians. They are your only hope in ever finding who you are looking for."

"Thanks Chiron." Percy said. We walked out into the hallway and the owl on my shoulder flew into the air, circling my head. It noticed Percy and flew straight at him. It started peek at his head like it had done to Chiron. It shrieked angrily at Percy but this time I shooed the bird away. It landed back on my shoulder.

"You need to listen here little guy, if you're coming with us, you can _not_ attack him." I pointed at Percy and the bird almost looked like it nodded.

"And you must listen to whatever I say. If I tell you to attack, you attack. If I tell you to fly away, you fly away. Got it?" The bird hooted.

"Good."

"We should go, we can't let people know we are missing, they'll become suspicious." Percy pointed out. We went out to the courtyard again and slipped into the woods by the palace. The trip was uneventful and quiet. Percy was looking down but ahead, watching where he was stepping and the owl swirled over my head, making sure it didn't fly ahead of me. I decided not to say anything, the silence was actually kind of peaceful. When we got to the road, we headed straight for the library. Before we entered Percy stopped and I walked into his back.

"Do you get the feeling we are on some wild goose chase?" Percy asked. I thought and he turned towards me.

"...Maybe..." I said with new realization. What if this was all a joke?

"Only one way to find out." Percy sighed. He stepped into the library, me following him in. The owl flew to the top of the library and landed on the roof, watching us. Percy went straight for the desk. The librarians were still fighting over the eye, but when they looked at us, they smiled mischievously. I looked between them and Percy. He had a determined look on his face.

He was going to get information, no matter what.

~Percy's pov~

I looked at the women with a harsh glare. When they spoke, their voices were dry and cracking.

"Prince Perseus." One woman said.

"Nice to see you again, and with this girl again." The second woman said looking over Annabeth who was innocently standing a little bit away. She was looking at some books, oblivious to what the old hags were saying. They were looking at Annabeth like she was their next meal. Now I was furious. No one looks at my Annabeth that way.

Someone was going to have their face punched in if they looked at her a second longer.

"Let me guess, this is the one you love. Why else would you drag her around?" The third woman asked.

"I'll ask the questions around here, thank you. Now, what can you tell us about Pandora." A laughed produced from the three old, ugly women. Annabeth looked at them, taking her attention away from the books she was looking at.

"You borrowed a bunch of mythology books, why don't you use them?" The second lady said.

"No, the one everyone calls 'The girl with the name that starts with a "P"'. That Pandora." A hush washed over the room.

"Pandora?" The hags asked in harmony?

"Yes, Pandora. Where is she and what can you tell us about her?"

"She hasn't been seen for years, ever since the curse." The first woman said. Then she pulled her hand over her heart, as if she was having a heart attack. A second later she was perfectly fine.

"So not even you can find her?" I asked.

"No. She could be in one place one second, and another the next. She is not like anyone you have ever fought. She is dangerous, but only if you are against her." The third old lady said.

"But to answer your question, no. We can't tell you where she is. She reveals herself to someone when the time is right, or..." The second lady trailed off.

"Or?"

"When someone is in trouble, when someone needs some sort of help that only she can provide. However, she will only lift her hood when you know of her real identity." The first lady finished.

"Are you saying Pandora isn't her name? That Pandora is just a code name?"

"No, it's very much her name, but the real her, her parentage, her powers." The third lady confirmed.

"Powers?"

"Do you believe in magic, your majesty?" The first old lady asked.

"No. Magic doesn't exist."

"Are you sure, your highness?" The second one asked. I grew uncertain and swallowed.

If magic was real, did Pandora have magic? Is it why everyone doesn't talk about her, and avoids talking about her like she is the plague?

"Uncertain prince Perseus? Well, if you're ever in trouble, just call out to Pandora. You'll believe in magic soon enough." the third one said. I turned on my heel and grabbed Annabeth.

"Goodbye prince Perseus." The old hags behind the desk called after me, they laughed and I was able to sense the evil grins on their faces as I felt their eyes, or eye, watching me, until I exited the library.

"What did they say?" Annabeth asked.

"They can't tell us where she is. Just like Chiron, they said that she can't be found. They did say that she could be in one place one second and another the next. Then they said something about magic."

"So nothing that can help us find her?"

"Actually, yeah. They said she would reveal herself when the time was right-"

"Great, that could be days, months, years-"

"_Or_...by calling out to her when you're in trouble or need help that only she can provide."

"Well doesn't our situation need help from Pandora? Why hasn't she showed up yet?" Annabeth sighed.

"Like I said, maybe she's waiting for the right moment." I said. Annabeth made a face and sighed. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me. I smiled and she returned it sadly. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

For a second I got excited, what if that was Pandora? I turned.

It wasn't.

It was the old couple we saw only a little while ago. At least that's what they looked like.

"Oh hello." I said. Their faces flickered for just a moment, almost too fast to notice, but I could have sworn I saw an ugly face, scarred and with one eye. I looked at Annabeth, she seemed on edge. She looked at me. So I wasn't going crazy when I saw the faces. Their voices didn't sound like the old couple either.

"Prince Perseus. What a pleasure." The woman said.

"We've met before." I replied. The woman looked at the man.

"We wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to our house for..._dinner_." The man said, licking his lips. He was even more menacing than the woman, although both had a masculine voice.

"Uh, actually, we have to go...this way." I said pulling Annabeth closer to the woods. The owl flew down and landed on Annabeth's shoulder, then stalked at the couple.

"Perseus, don't you know to respect your citizens requests?" The woman asked. That's when their shape changed again, but this time, half of their body was muscular and scarred. I felt Annabeth pull me, and we ran.

~Annabeth's pov~

We ran towards the palace, but when we were only about two hundred feet from the courtyard, a tree was thrown over our head and blocked our way.

I was scared out of my mind. That's the only way I could describe myself at the moment. I felt some strange connection to these things. That made my nerves grow even more jumpy. I pulled Percy to the side, running towards the front gates. Once we got to the gates, it was quiet, too quiet. No one was there guarding the gates, surprisingly. We stopped for a minute. The creatures following us were nowhere in sight and it was silent in the woods where they should have been.

"What...were those things?" I asked between breaths. Percy shook his head.

"I have no...idea." He said out of breath.

"How long have we...been running?"

"Don't know. Maybe twenty minutes, but we were running full speed."

"Where did those things go?"

"That is the third question I can't answer. Sorry. Maybe we should go inside before those things come back." I nodded in agreement and we opened the gate. I went through first and Percy stood guard. Then as Percy was coming in, I watched. I thought I saw something move in the bushes but it was as quick as lightning. If it was the monsters, well we were safe, otherwise it was probably a rabbit or something. Besides, those monsters didn't move _that_ fast. What else could it have been?

My stomach grumbled and I realized how hungry I was. It was probably around two in the afternoon. It was also terribly hot outside. I needed a shower.

"Are you hungry? You didn't have breakfast."

"Sort of. What I really need is a shower." I told Percy.

"Of course. Come on." I turned my back on the gates and followed Percy inside. We went back to his room and he grabbed some clothes for me. Then we walked into his bathroom.

"Shower or tub?" Percy asked.

"Doesn't matter I guess." He smiled and we walked past the shower. I hadn't noticed how big the bathtub was. It was in the shape of a scallop shell. The top of the shell with the ridges was touching the floor, making the bottom of the shell the place you bathed. There was a clear layer of something that was on the bottom of the tub so you weren't sitting on a ridge of the shell. Percy handed me the clothes and started filling the bathtub up with water. A few minutes later, the tub was filled with hot water, bubbles covered every inch of the water and popped with the steam coming up from underneath them.

"Thank you." I said. Percy smiled, then kissed me.

"You're welcome." He said after we broke apart. He grabbed my hips to pull me close, then took my shirt in his hands and lifted it over my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed my neck. He slipped his hands down and found my pants, but stopped. I unbuttoned them and he took them off. I was left in thin black shorts. Then came off the tank top I was wearing. He kissed my collarbone and I started to take off his shirt. Once it was off my hands travelled down to his stomach. His muscles clenched as touched his V-line. I unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned his pants and took them off. He was in his boxer shorts now.

He traced kisses down my neck and smiled against my skin, laughed and pulled away, kissing my lips tenderly.

"Now you have less things to take off for your bath. I would hurry if I was you, that water won't stay warm forever." He pulled on his pants and buckled his belt. He had his shirt over his shoulder and left me standing there in my bra, underwear, and some very short shorts, wanting him more than ever before. He would never know how much I wanted him, unless, of course, he wanted me just as much.

I took off the rest of my clothes after he left and stepped into the tub. It was perfect. I left myself sit for a few minutes, then washed my hair and body. The shampoo in his bathroom smelled really good, almost like a feminine version of Percy. So basically, fresh sea air, with the sea salt that smelled like Percy. I pulled a towel off the rack and dried off. I pulled on the clothes Percy gave me, black, stretchy, breathable pants and a dark green shirt. The shirt hugged my hips and the pants showed my curvy, muscular legs and my not so big but not so nonexistent butt. I used the towel to dry my hair and walked out with my dirty clothes.

I didn't find Percy in his room, but the window was open, a sheet was hanging out of it. I smiled and threw my other clothes in my room. I climbed down to the beach and found Percy setting up a picnic in the sand.

"What you up to Seaweed Brain?" I asked, creeping up on him and startling him with a hug from behind. He flinched wildly.

"You gave me a heart attack." He informed me, clutching his heart.

"Good." I laughed. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Sit, sit." Percy said. I sat down next to him and we had brunch together. We sat there until five o'clock. Percy went to get dinner and told me to stay. Later, he told me that he came back around twenty minutes after he left and I was sleeping. He didn't want to wake me up so when I woke up it was around seven. Percy was next to me, laying on the blanket he spread out for us. He gave me a kiss and I sat up. We had dinner then cuddled together on the blanket. It must have been around eleven when we heard it.

Rustling, snapping branches. Growls.

We jumped up and just then, the monsters we saw earlier were there, but there were more of them. More citizens. Then, no citizens.

Their shapes changed and they were all the full image of the creatures that were chasing Percy and I before. Big and muscular. Scarred, wearing only loin clothes(so they were probably all guys), and one-eyed. They smelled worse now than before, and I couldn't smell anything last time.

"Thank you Perseus, the more you remember, we remember even more." The one at the front bellowed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Percy stuttered, trying to sound confident. It wasn't working too well.

"About this little fantasy we are loving in. You think this is real? It's a curse, and it's your fault, as well as your lover there." I gripped Percy's shoulders.

"So what? You're going to kill me?"

"It would be a nice way to get back to what we used to be, but I'm thinking a slow, painful death, or just torturing you for eternity. We don't want to show you mercy by killing you." He took a step forward, the ground shook a little. I thought it came from the thing in front of me from stepping towards us, but the creatures were unsteady for a second.

A mini earthquake maybe?

The leader shook it off and Percy pulled out a sword. He must have grabbed it just in case we saw the creatures again, and here they were. The leader took another step forward.

"Oh Pandora help us." I whispered.

That's when the arrow flew straight through the leader's shoulder, landing in the sand.

The leader bellowed as a golden substance poured from the wound. An axe landing into his head and then a sword blade ripped his body in half. He fell and burst into the golden dust, sinking into the earth. We couldn't see who did it, only a black blur. We couldn't tell if it was a person, an animal, or something else, but it was taking the creatures down with surprising speed. The monsters ran at Percy and I but before Percy could use his sword, the thing that was cutting them down so quick was already on the task. Soon, only one was left. The blur sped towards it and a sword came down on the monster's head. The monster turned into dust of gold and the blur was nowhere to be seen.

"What...?" Percy asked, confused.

"I don't know."

"I do." A new voice said. It was coming straight from the woods. A figure stepped out and I gasped.

"It's, it's-"

"Yes." The figure confirmed.

"What? Who?" Percy asked.

"The girl from the boat. It's-"

"And she saved us. Thank you." Percy said.

"No need to thank me. Now, I must be leaving."

"Wait. We need your help. Please." I pleaded. She laughed.

"I know, I just waited for you to ask."

"Please, help us...Pandora."

* * *

_**CHIFFY! I love 'em!**__** Questions? Concerns? I hope so.**_

_**Alright, question of the chapter: What does the score on snapchat mean? I wrote this for the question on my other story, but no one gave me an answer.**_

_**Also, if you guys are interested in seeing or in this case knowing what Pandora looks like, check out my other story. I won't tell you where she is because you could just read the part about her, but you'll know when you read it, hopefully.**_

_**Now after saying this, Pandora will not always appear this way. She is special, so she won't stay that way. K bye! ~VictoryD**_


	10. Tides will Change

_**I am sooooooo sorry guys! It took way longer than I thought it would to make this chapter and it's been months since the last update and I feel so bad. But here it is.**_

_**Thanks to: My followers: HispanicThug.**_

_**My favorites: :(**_

_**Story followers: cammedsam, Daughter of Athena-5232, and A Sword In Training.**_

**_Story favorites: STYLEASIAN, Daughter of Athena-5232, Luishunter65, _****_A Sword In Training, faithyseo, and Fri123end._**

_**Reviewers: llll Winter Wolf llll: Thanks! I try.**_

_**Guest: Thanks, I try to make the chapters long and full of clues and cliffhangers!**_

_**PMer: annduck: I looked at the contest a little bit but I've been so busy. I'll check it again and maybe I'll submit it. Thanks for the info!**_

_**Also guys I changed my name from VictoryD to PandoraJ, just so you know!**_

* * *

_**I also made a tumblr if you guys want to check it out! I will be posting all of my stories on there and you can get notifications if you really want them. PLUS...there is instant messaging and stuff so if you guys have requests and all that jazz, you can contact me on there. I honestly have about 3 posts and I just need to get out there. I also do more than Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians. I've been venturing out and have done some Gravity Falls stuff and thinking about doing MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!**_

_**OH MY GOODNESS MIRACULOUS LADYBUG WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME! ADRIEN LOVES LADYBUG WHO IS MARINETTE AND MARINETTE LOVES ADRIEN WHO IS CHAT NOIR BUT LADYBUG DOESN'T LOVE CHAT NOIR AND ADRIEN ONLY LOVES LADYBUG! IT'S JUST A MESS! GO WATCH IT AND FANGIRL WITH ME! IT IS AMAZING!**_

_**Ok my rant is done. But check it out. It's Miraculous! I've found many Gravity Falls members have stumbled into that show and I'm just like..."Yes, this is where I belong."**_

_**I don't know, seems pretty cool. If you guys can go support my page that would be AWESOME! But that's just a suggestion.**_

_**My tumblr is**__** pan-dorablejackson**_

_**And now...info!**_

* * *

_**Okay so this is info for the story. If you didn't read the authors note above (which you should) read this. So...**_

_**Annabeth probably seems OOC (Out Of Character) in this story but there IS A REASON, I promise. Percy might be a little OOC too but...oh well!**_

_**Pandora makes a surprise appearance! And if you channel your inner Gravity Falls detective skills, you might catch some of the words that Pandora uses and find that there is something up. Use all the clues that I've given.**_

_**Also, I am going to be going back over the story and editing it, cleaning it up, stuff like that.**_

* * *

_**~Percy's pov~**_

"I guess I could spill a few secrets." Pandora replied from under her cloak.

The way she said 'secrets' didn't sit right with me. What did she mean by secrets? She knew something...or many things Annabeth and I didn't. After a long silence she spoke up again.

"What would you like to know?"

"Who are you? Why are you so important? Why do you know everything about us? About our problem?" Annabeth asked, not wasting any time.

"I can't tell you that, it would reveal too much, and as much as I want to tell you, I can't. I have my restrictions." My face scrunched in wonder. Not because of what she was saying, although I was confused about that too, but I felt some strange connection to this girl.

The wind that had wiped around Annabeth and I before Pandora had shown up, was suddenly gone. The clouds disappeared out of nowhere and the moon seemed as close as ever, shining brightly and bouncing into my vision from the waves of the sea. It cast a shadow on Pandora and concealed her face, body, and any type of clue to her physical appearance.

"Why not? If you're so powerful, then you should be able to do whatever you want."

"I'm forced not to say a word. If I could bring this world back to reality, I would."

"Reality? We're in reality! This messed up world is our reality!" Annabeth yelled. Pandora's head went down slightly.

"We're in reality...right?" Annabeth backed off. Pandora's hand came up from out of the cloak and pulled on the cloth surrounding her, like she wanted to cover herself up until she was invisible.

"Why can't you bring us back to reality?" I asked after a long silence.

"Because you have to. Both of you, together." For some reason, this didn't surprise me. I almost expected it. It was funny how I felt like the world kind of revolved around me these past few weeks, mostly because of the pressures of becoming King. Even these past few years, everything seemed to start spinning out of control, and meeting Annabeth was just the icing on the cake. Speaking of Annabeth, her face showed she was thinking hard. She shook her head, clearing it, and asked another question.

"What about Percy and I? It's not a coincidence that we met, is it? We knew each other before, am I correct." Instead of giving an answer, Pandora sighed.

"I thought this would be easier…perhaps I should just tell you everything that I can." I looked at Annabeth and she gave me an unconvinced look. My eyes shifted to Pandora when I saw movement and noticed she was lifting her hand to her head. Her hand slowly pulled off her hood.

Green eyes, as bright as mine, stare in my direction. Her tan skin was adorned with freckles, her jet black hair shined in the moonlight, resting in a braid on her shoulder. She stepped closer and suddenly her black cloak turned into a beautiful, white, silky cape. She wore a green-no blue-no green dress. My eyes watched as the colors changed before my eyes. At each step she took, the blue replaced itself with the green and vice versa.

In general, her appearance was astonishing. I didn't know I had my mouth open until Annabeth purposely cleared her throat and lifted her hand to my chin, pushing my lips together.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. Really, I am. You are living in a curse, the one everyone brings up. It was cast by someone you should _never_ trust." She said 'never' like the word rotted in her mouth. I saw the disgusted look on her face and wanted to know everything about who she was talking about, and how she got into this mess. She looked so young, only a few years younger than me, but all the same, young.

"The connections you made, they are correct, the ones you were going to ask me about. The dream that you had, Perseus, the one with the voices you couldn't recognize, I sent that dream to you personally because even though you know Annabeth is very smart and believe that she is smarter than you, you are the best person to crack the code of that dream. Once you realize the real meaning behind that dream, you will be able to figure out who cast this curse and put everything back to normal. As for the dreams of Perseus getting married, what Thalia said was true, Annabeth. You did miss Perseus when you left him. You two have a very strong connection. It's much stronger than any connection that you will have with anyone in this fantasy. Even stronger than the one you have with your father Perseus."

"That's why I can remember Percy, but not the girls in the dreams." Annabeth asked.

"Exactly." There was a long pause before she continued.

"Now, I must tell you how this works. It's a game, you see. The person who cast the curse wanted to have fun with your suffering. It seems as though this puzzle is impossible to crack, and for now it is, but it can be broken once you learn more of the truth. Just be warned that the more you learn, the more your enemies will learn. That ambush, those were some of the many enemies that will come after you. Make sure you carry a weapon with you at all times. Make sure it's Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, or Imperial Gold. Perseus, your sword should work just fine."

"Anything else you can tell us?" Annabeth asked. Pandora's hand grabbed her cape and it turned back into a patched, black cloak.

"Don't die." She laughed. I tilted my head and gave Annabeth a look.

"But seriously, don't die. If you do, there is no revival. This life you're living might be fake but it's still somewhat a reality. Just not yours."

"Good to know."

"To break the curse, you have to remember what happened in your real lives. How you acted around each other - although I think you figured that out already - how you got here, and more importantly, _who_ brought you here."

"If you're so powerful and knowledgeable about this subject, why don't you just break the curse yourself?"

"Didn't we already address this? _You_ have to do this. Besides, even I have limits." Pandora said, turning her head and looking at the ground. I watched as she slowly lifted her back up, like a child not wanting to admit to something, but in the end, they really have to. But no words came out. Just silence. The wind started to pick back up and leaves from the tree whirled around Pandora, sand shifted around our feet.

"Sounds easy enough." Annabeth said. Pandora scoffed and turned towards the trees.

"If only you knew the half of it...Perseus, you've been quiet for almost all of the conversation? What's on your mind?" Pandora asked.

"Just taking everything in." I lied. I wasn't able to shake this mysterious girl out of my mind. I could tell that somehow, we were connected, but I could also physically _feel_ power radiating off of her. I saw her shake her head. She knew I was lying.

"I must be off. I wish you both the best of luck."

"Wait!" I yelled. Pandora stopped and turned.

"Yes Perseus?"

"The librarians in the library on the hill, you know them?"

"Yes, I do. What's your point?"

"They said you only lift your hood to someone if they learned your real identity." I said. She smiled, white teeth almost glowing in the moonlight.

"Well...you guys are an exception." She turned to go back into the trees but turned back around.

"Oh, and before I go, you will see me again, just not like..._this_. " She brought her hand up and gestured to her brilliant green eyes, black hair and freckled face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Next time you see this face, _it's not me._" She confirmed. When she saw my confused face, she smiled again.

"Do you believe in magic, your majesty?" I could hear the smirk in her voice. She perfectly repeated what the first old librarian had asked me. My eyes widened in surprise. She knew what she said and she did it on purpose. But how did she know _exactly_ what the librarian had said?

"Well I guess now I should." I replied.

With a last smirk, a curtsey that made her hood fall over her head, and a turn, she took a step and vanished into the dark shadows of the trees. Suddenly the strength that I felt inside of me melted away and I could feel all of my body weight pulling me down.

"Did you feel that?" Annabeth whispered.

"Her power? The connection? Yeah."

"It's like the energy in my body was being drained out of me. You know?"

"Yeah. when she was here I felt strong and light. Now I feel like I'm trying to carry a ton of bricks."

"Really? It was the complete opposite for me." I turned my head, letting myself take my eyes off of the spot Pandora had disappeared into and settling them on Annabeth. She watched the spot with confusion, a finger on her lip.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You didn't feel tired when she was here? Your knees didn't shake trying to keep you standing straight up?"

"No. Not until after she left. Maybe you were just so scared of those monsters that they are still making your knees wobble." I laughed, teasing her. She punched my shoulder with a laugh, a smirk making its way across her face.

"You wish, Seaweed Brain." I laughed at the nickname.

"Why do my feet feel wet?" Annabeth asked. I looked down and noticed we were no longer ten yards away from the shore in the sand, like we had been just moments before, but five yards from the shore, knee deep in the glistening sea. When we walked to shore, Annabeth's legs shimmered with water.

I was completely dry.

_**~Pandora pov~**_

I stepped into the dark and turned.

I felt bad. It was so unfair. They deserved better.

They deserved their lives back.

I had said it earlier. I thought this would have been easier. I thought once they saw each other, something would click. That each time they stumbled upon a new question, it would be answered in seconds and this sick game would be over with.

_She_ did a damn good job of making sure they didn't remember anything.

After ten minutes of walking and thinking, a shuffling sound and the rustle of leaves filled my ears.

"Come on, Athena. You aren't as stealthy as you used to be. I should know, I learned from the _second best_." Athena's cackle filled the air and her body appeared in front of me.

Her body.

Athena's gray eyes blinked and bore into mine, just like she normally does.

"What do you mean, second best? I am the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"Yes, second best. You've been replaced. The student has beaten the teacher. Now what do you want, Athena?" A smirk appeared on her face, although it was clear that she was still a little upset about me calling her second best.

"I want to know why you're here, so close to the palace, why you're in Atlantis at all." I put on an innocent look and tilted my head.

"Just making sure you followed my directions and painted the ribbon. By the way, I don't remember this being your kingdom. Why are _you_ here?" She was quiet for a second.

"I got sidetracked. I'm leaving in the morning."

"Good, now run along. I have other places I need to be." I told her. She huffed and turned, walking in the direction of which I knew were the front gates. I started walking again. Another five minutes were gone and I said something I hadn't dare say in this world.

"I'll get you, Athena. I'll get you." I closed my eyes, focusing on a tree in Olympus and vanished into thin air.

_**~Annabeth's pov~**_

"Where are we going?" I asked the boy pulling on my wrist.

"We're going to find out what those monsters were...and maybe get a clue on who this Pandora girl is." He said. We ran until we reached his room. He continued running as he descended the stairs of his library but I wasn't in a hurry.

But I should be.

I only had a day or two left before I had to leave and go back to Olympus and I still didn't know how to tell Percy. If I could stay longer, I would, but the gods were not favoring us.

The gods?

The gods!

I remember! I remember it.

"The gods! Percy! The gods!"

"What?" He said looking up from a book. I ran across the library and straight to the area that Percy had first kissed me. I rummaged through many books until I finally found a book that caught my interest. I flipped hurriedly through it and stopped when I came to a page that was written from top to bottom in a language that I could only hope was Greek. The only words I could read were in English and there were only two of them. They read, 'The gods'.

"Read this!" I shouted excitedly.

"Okay, hold your horses." Percy laughed. I grabbed his hand and he sat down in a chair.

"Can you read it?" I asked nervously, if it wasn't Greek, then all that running and rummaging was for not. Not only that but this was one _huge_ clue. Percy squinted at it and I found myself biting my lip, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah." He finally replied. I let out the breath I was holding.

"Well...read."

"Okay, okay." Percy cleared his throat.

"The gods. There is a fair amount of gods in Greek mythology." Surprisingly, Percy didn't stutter, he didn't have to repeat himself, he read the page perfectly, which I found quite odd. The first page just explained some more stuff about the Greeks and why they created stories about the gods. Nothing was interesting until the last sentence of the first page.

"The most important of gods were the 12 Olympians, and the god of the underworld. The names and powers of the gods were:-" Percy turned the page to read what was next but we both gawked when the back of it had black ink spilled all over it, making the words underneath unreadable - if there were words under it at all. Percy's fingers found the gutter of the book, and traced his fingers along the ripped pieces of paper, indicating that there used to be other pages. Percy glanced at the next page that was still connected to the book, which read 'Monsters'.

"Well, this is what we really need. I guess it's not too much of a loss." I let my head drop. Why would the page be inked out and the rest, ripped and probably destroyed?

The one time I actually get an idea that stays in my head, something _has_ to ruin it.

"Alright, Monsters." He began.

"Wait, Percy, you didn't stutter, or repeat yourself when you were reading."

"Yeah. For some reason, I can read perfectly in Greek but I suck with English. _Anyway._" Percy cleared his throat and began to read. I listened closely but quickly got bored when he didn't read anything that could help us with this 'curse' business. So bored my eyes began to close. They felt like lead, heavy lead that just went further down every time I tried to push them back up...

"Annabeth?" Percy said. I opened my eyes and noticed I had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, yup, I'm up!" I said, surprised.

"You should go to bed. It's late."

"What about you?" I yawned. I stretched in the chair and noticed the pain in my neck. I rubbed the spot and tried to straighten it without causing pain.

"I'm just gonna look for the picture of the monsters we saw a few hours ago and then I'll head up."

"I can stay. Find anything interesting while I was out?"

"No. Just a bunch of different types of monsters. The pictures of these beasts are absolutely hideous."

"This is going to take forever. Let's go up. I want to solve this mystery business but we've been through a lot today. We could use a break."

"Alright." Percy stood up, book still in hand. Together, we walked up the stairs and I crashed onto his bed. I heard Percy drop the book onto a hard surface, then the sound of his feet touching the ground as he got closer to me.

I felt hands on my neck and I relaxed further into his sheets.

"I saw you rubbing your neck down there. I thought maybe I should help you out." Something in my throat rumbled and a small purr escaped my lips. Percy gave a light laugh and sat on my lower back. His hands went down to my shoulders and his thumbs pressed against my skin. I slowly began to feel my eyes droop. I couldn't stop the nagging at the back of my mind that told me to tell him. The nagging that told me I needed to go. After a few minutes of silence, I gave up in defeat and sighed. I turned my head to the side.

"Hey Percy, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, _Princess_?" I sensed the playfulness on his tongue. I smiled at the nickname.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Percy's hands stopped. My eyes widened at my words. I was so relaxed, I didn't even realize what I was saying until it was too late.

"I...okay." I tried to sit up in shock but Percy's weight kept me down.

"Wait, no. I didn't mean it, I-"

"Yes you did, Annabeth. It's fine."

"But I-"

"Shush." Percy said. His hands resumed rubbing my skin.

"We knew that at some point you would have to go back, Annabeth. If you're gone too long, they might send someone out to get you. Besides, someone has to watch out for Thalia and Jason. Make sure they don't get into trouble or get caught being trait-, um...unloyal." I was thankful for Percy's choice of words. That's what Luke always called everyone who tried to sell out the rebels.

"I just wish I had longer."

"I just wish we were back to our old selves. By the way Pandora talks about this place being a curse, I bet that our lives back in reality are way better. Maybe we see each other every day, maybe we are together and nothing is separating us." I thought about what Percy had said. It would be amazing to have those things. To be with Percy every day.

From those words, I got more desperate to solve this mystery, to have what Percy thought we had.

"That sounds amazing."

"When you get back to your rebel base, you can see if you remember anything from our real lives while I stay here and try to figure out what those monsters were."

"Yeah, and maybe some of the people there are from our reality. I can try to connect with them to see if I can spark a memory from our real lives. Anything at this point helps."

"The thing we need right now is sleep. It'll keep our minds fresh."

"Okay, I'll go change." I replied. Percy got up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. As much as I wanted to just stay there, I pulled my arms towards me and got up. I ran my hands through his dark, messy hair and went into my room. I pulled on my pajamas and opened the door that lead to Percy's room.

My cheeks grew red when I walked in on him changing. Thankfully he just had his shirt off. It could have been a lot worse...and my cheeks could have been a lot warmer than they were now. I watched his muscles flex as he pulled on his shirt. His shoulder blades moved under his skin as his hands went over his head and returned to their spot when the shirt found its place on his body. Percy turned just in time to see my mesmerized face.

"Trying to sneak a peek, Princess?"

"Wha-no. Definitely not!" Percy grabbed my hands and pulled me over to his bed. The sheets were folded back neatly and he fell into them, releasing my hands. I got in a second later and was greeted my Percy's warm hands rubbing my back. He finally pulled me close, close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my skin.

I fell asleep to his heart beating against my back, right in time with mine.

_**~The next morning~**_

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the sunlight and letting the breeze blow my hair around my face. Percy still had his arms wrapped around me. We hadn't moved at all. I yawned but didn't move, hoping not to wake him up just yet. It was nice just laying next to him, wrapped in his arms all night long. Why let that peace be taken away?

"I guess that means you're awake?." Percy's deep voice said. I jumped at the noise a little and he laughed.

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep, but I guess you were already up." I replied, turning to face him. Percy's loosened his grip a little.

"I didn't want to wake you up either, especially with you leaving today…" Percy grew silent but his face showed what his voice couldn't. He averted his eyes to stare at a lock of my hair that rested on the pillow near his head.

"I forgot, actually. I promise I won't be away for long." I whispered. His grip on me tightened again and he pulled me closer, my head resting on his chest.

"Just five more minutes…" His sighed, closing his eyes. My lips turned upwards and my eyelashes collided.

"Okay."

**...**

It was way longer than five minutes. We slept until past ten o'clock. It was great to have slept in, especially with the last few days of running around and staying up late. But I needed to leave.

I turned in Percy's arms, facing him and he squirmed until he woke up.

"I can't make you stay can I?" He said in a deeper voice than normal, his morning voice. In response, I shook my head and Percy pulled his arms away from around my waist. He shrugged, smiled, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. He pushed himself up and walked across the room to his dresser. I stood up, walking to my room to get dressed when I turned to look at him again. He stopped after opening one of the drawers, but he wasn't looking inside, he was looking at the top of the dresser.

"Annabeth."

"Yeah?"

"Did you see that book we had last night? I put it right on top of my dresser."

"No."

"That's strange. Books don't just get up and walk away."

"So either someone came in and took it or…"

"Or?" Percy asked.

"Do you think Pandora set us up to find it, just so she could take it away?"

"It could be possible, although, do you really think she would wait for us to fall asleep to take the book when she could have taken it a long time ago? And the way she says she is sorry for us."

"I don't know. She could be lying."

"I guess." He said, tilting his head in thought.

"I'm sure it'll turn up again. Right now we have to make sure you have everything you need to leave." He finished. Walking through the door to my room, I grabbed my bag and started looking for a pair of clean clothes. Once I did, I threw off my pajamas and pulled on the neatly folded garments. Knocking before entering this time, I heard Percy mumble something and decided he probably had his head stuck in his shirt. Not long after, I heard him mumble something again.

"Are you gonna come in or…?" I pushed open the door and saw him standing by his dresser fully dressed. He wore shorts and a t-shirt. He had the appearance of a surfer which kind of made sense since he lived right next to the ocean and the fact that he loves the sea.

"We'll get some food and hang out a little bit before you have to leave, but I'm going to make the best of it." Percy said, leaning against his dresser.

"That sounds nice."

_**~Later~**_

"And promise to write me when you get there."

"I will Percy."

"And make sure you don't do anything too dangerous!"

"I promise I won't Percy." I said kissing him for the hundredth time within five minutes.

"Okay. Here." He said, handing me a lantern.

"Stay warm and be safe." He gave me one last kiss and stepped back. I boarded the boat and stood at the railing, looking down at him. He had on a hood, so I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was staring up at me too. I stood there until long after I couldn't see him anymore. None of the crew bothered me and I was too busy thinking to do anything but stand there.

_What do I do when I get back?_

That question burned into my head as the boat pulled along. I tried going down to bed, but sleep was anything but inevitable. Tossing and turning all night, along with the lurching of the boat made me want to puke. By morning, I was a mess of blonde, tangled hair and maybe a little bit of throw up breath. Before getting off, I quickly (but efficiently) brushed my teeth.

The walk definitely cleared my mind. The fresh air filled my lungs. A shadow, a feathered and graceful creature flew just above my head. It landed on my shoulder and I smiled.

"Where have _you_ been? Staying out of the way of those monsters that attacked Percy and I?" The owl hooted in response and rubbed its head against my neck.

"You need to be on your best behavior when we get to the rebel base, understand? We-"

"ANNABETH!"

"Jason?" Jason came running out of a group of bushes, breathing hard.

"Annabeth? Did you see Thalia? Did she come with you?"

"What? No."

"Annabeth, Thalia has been missing since the day you left."

_**~Percy's pov~**_

"Alright book, where did you go?" I said out loud. After walking back home in the dark by myself and climbing into my room, I decided that I should probably try looking for it. It wasn't in my room, I knew that for sure. I went back down into my library to see if someone had put it away. When I got to the table, I looked through all the books that were out. No sign of it.

With a sigh, I turned towards the stairs that seemed miles away, ready to go to bed. As I was walking, my eyes travelled to the door leading to my dad's library. I walked closer and found the design of the book was the same as the one I was looking for. It was leaning on the doorframe.

At the time, I just wanted the book. I didn't want anything but the book, but as I tossed and turned, I couldn't help but ask myself…

_What's in that library?_

* * *

**_Okay, so how was it? I'm a little rusty._**

**_So I hope you liked it, review please, I want to hear from some of you since I haven't updated in a while..._**

**_Also, check out my Tumblr if you are interested. My tumblr is pan-dorablejackson_**

**_K bye! ~PandoraJ (Formerly VictoryD)_**


End file.
